Victims of the Gas Chamber
by suspect tomatoes
Summary: Summaries suck. Shannon Moore is groovy. Read me! Shannon/OC.
1. Chapter 1

I tried to ignore the headache pounding behind my eyes. There was something about today that just wasn't going over well with me. I tried my best to smile and laugh when Matt would say something funny, or when Jeff would tell us a story. I hid my chagrin when I saw that Lucas would be taking the trip to Gas Chamber with us. It wouldn't have bothered me on any other day. Just today.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, resting my arm on the edge of the window. Matt had the air conditioner on, full blast, and the cold air was directed right at my face. It chilled between my brows, hardening the pounding like it was ice. It felt like a sinus headache, but nothing was wrong. I wasn't sick.

"Shannon, you just missed the street you were supposed to turn down," Matt said nonchalantly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Shit!" I stomped on the breaks and spun the wheel, bouncing over the edge of the curb. Horns blared and tires squealed, but I kept going until I wheeled us onto the right street.

Everyone was silent.

I cleared my throat. "Sorry about that."

"At least you used your turn signal," Jeff drawled.

I heard Matt laugh, and I tried to, but I couldn't. It was like my throat was closed off.

"Shannon, man, are you okay?"

I looked at Matt. He looked like he was trying to read my expression, but couldn't. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just pissed that I have to do this."

"What _are_ we doing, anyway?" Jeff asked. I heard him shift in the backseat. Lucas jumped off of Matt's lap and wiggled into the back with him.

"I have to 'interview' someone for a job." Since two people quit today. It wasn't that I didn't want to tell them, I just didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think about my baby suffering. It was the only thing I had left.

"Interview?" Matt laughed.

I tried. Nothing came out. "I know, man. I'm just gonna size him up, maybe ask to see him draw something. He's getting the job no matter what. I'm fucking hungry as hell, and I don't want to do this."

"What's his name?"

"Kyle something." I shook my head. "I haven't actually TALKED to him yet. He emailed me."

"Can we go to El Chapala?" Jeff put in.

I looked at him in the rearview mirror briefly. "I guess."

"Did you hear that Lucas?" Jeff lifted the dog to his face and pressed a hard kiss to the side of his head. "We're going to El Chapala!"

"Man, I'm hungry for some Mexican," Matt said. He rubbed his stomach. "Damn hungry."

"So am I, man, but I have to deal with this fucking moron that wants a job first." I slowed to a stop at a red light. "And then we have to drive another fucking half hour to _get_ to El Chapala."

"Jesus, man, we don't have to go there if it's that much trouble."

I rubbed my eyes. Great. Now my friends were pissed at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I'm just fucking stressed."

I could see Matt nod out of the corner of my eye.

The light changed and I pressed the gas, turning one-handedly. I turned again almost immediately, smiling slightly at the sign hanging over my shop. It was nice to see it was still there. I felt like it was slipping between my tattooed fingers.

I pulled up in front of the door and put the car in park, but didn't turn it off. "You guys want to wait out here?"

Matt looked at Jeff over his shoulder. "What do you say, man?"

Jeff shrugged. "I'm up for anything, man."

Matt looked back at me. "I guess we'll come with you."

"Okay." I turned off the car and pulled out the keys, opening the door. I didn't feel like dealing with anything today. The air was hot and humid, my clothes sticking to me before I even hit the sidewalk. I pulled the back of my pants up slightly - they were always falling down because of my wallet - before I walked into the shop.

Everything seemed normal. Two people were getting tattoos done; the familiar buzzing sound soothed my jagged nerves. The air was cool and everyone greeted us. The only thing out of place was the two empty cubicles right next to each other.

And the complete goddess at the counter.

I stopped in my tracks. "Who. The fuck. Is THAT?"

Matt bumped into me. "Jesus Christ, Shannon - "

I groped behind me, snagging the front of Matt's shirt. I jerked him against me. "Who. The fuck." I tore my eyes away from her to stare at Matt. "Is THAT?"

"Who?" Matt turned with my head. "Oh."

"What's goin' on?" Jeff drawled, stepping up to my side, Lucas hanging against his arm. He whistled, patting his stomach with his free hand. "Damn. I shouldn't look - Jill's probably sensing infidelity as I speak."

Matt laughed. I couldn't. For a different reason.

Sam, one of the straight-up body piercers, noticed us and pointed. The girl turned around.

My heart palpitated, then stopped.

"Ho-ly _shit_," Matt whispered.

This... woman - if that word even suited her... assets - smiled at us. Her tight black polo - Oh, Jesus Christ - barely touched the waistband of her low-slung jeans, showing off the smoothest, tannest stomach. Her moppy, cherry-colored hair swung as she walked, covering the goldest eyes I'd ever seen.

Were they real? No eyes were that color. The lightest topaz, shining like gold in the sun.

She raised her hand. "Hi," she said cheerfully, reaching us. A waft of something delicious overpowered my motor skills.

I just stared at her.

"Shannon, say _something_, man." I heard him, but nothing was comprehending. I felt him move behind me, then his hand came around. "Hi, I'm Matt."

Her nose wrinkled when she smiled. "Hi, Matt."

"And I'm Jeff." I was suddenly behind the two of them, gawking with my mouth open. She greeted him too, then looked at me expectantly. She wasn't a bitch, though. Her eyes were glowing, a small smirk creating dimples in her cheeks. She seemed curious, like she was coaxing me to speak.

She broke through the two, hand extending. She wasn't awkward, even though I was. I'd never been this way around a woman before. I didn't know what to do with myself.

"She's waiting, Shannon," Matt said.

I could see my arm moving, but it felt numb. It hurt to raise it. I couldn't feel anything. When she clasped my hand a jolt of electricity shot up my arm, straight into my neck.

My heart started pounding.

"Is he okay?" she whispered, eyeing me suspiciously.

Matt and Jeff looked at each other over her head, laughing.

I shook the cloud from my brain. The shock I just received sort of woke me up. "Jesus, I'm sorry." I readjusted my hat. "I'm Shannon, I own the place."

"I know." Her nose wrinkled, her teeth shiny and perfect. "I'm here for the job."

I let go of her hand. "What?"

She laughed, her eyes dancing like fire. "I'm Kyle."

**A/N: Couple of things. One: YES, I know Jeff's significant other's name is Beth. Since this is a STORY, my friend is now Jeff's significant other. Two: This is current. Shannon doesn't work for the WWE anymore.**

**That's about it. I'm tired, but excited for this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was a Moore in love. I'd never been in love in my life. Sure, I'd _loved_ other women. I've said "I love you" before, numerous times, even. But I'd never said, "I'm in love with you." And that's what I was. In love.

With a girl I'd met fifteen minutes ago.

I just loved watching her. Creepy as that sounds, it wasn't. I could already tell her nervous habits. She'd bite the side of her lip or play with her earlobe. Her leg would shake if she sat too long. She'd laugh breathlessly if she didn't know what to do.

I was a man obsessed.

She didn't seem awkward sitting on the couch with us. I thought she would be uncomfortable between me and Matt, Jeff on Matt's side. The couch barely fit us all. But she wasn't. She just sat back and smiled whenever I started to say something. It made me smile and then I'd forget what I was saying.

I finally asked her to draw me something, but I knew she was getting the job. She was getting the job, then an engagement ring. I wasn't letting this girl go.

She drew me in about ten minutes. It was a portrait - I almost wanted her to sign it. I didn't even ask her to draw me, and when I was blown back by how detailed it was, she said, "I just wanted to draw your cheeks."

I could feel myself smiling slowly, feeling the warmth build up from my stomach to my heart. I nodded and put it aside, then held out my hand. "Kyle, you've got the job."

Her mouth built into a smile, sliding softly like honey. Then she squealed and hugged me.

She smelled like flowers and clean laundry. I barely patted her back awkwardly before she was out of my arms, bouncing back against Matt. She looked over her shoulder at him and blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm not complaining," he said softly, and smiled at her.

I wanted to rip his ponytail off. He looked at me over her head and my eyes widened with threat. He shrugged in a "I can't help it" kind of way.

"I'm hungry, Shannon," Jeff said, leaning forward to look past Matt. "Can we go, man?"

My mind completely blanked. What the hell was he talking about? "Uh... Yeah."

I looked at Kyle. She was smiling at nothing, her eyes sparkling.

"Hey!" I said suddenly, causing her to jump. She looked at me. I laughed. "Sorry. But I was just thinking... Do you... want to go to El Chapala with us? You know. So I can - _we _can get to know you better?"

She looked at Matt, then back at me. "Sure. I'd like that."

I pursed my lips, my eyes on Matt. "_Great_," I gritted. Then I smiled at her.

She was already getting up, fixing her shirt. "Okay. Um, I'm going to have to follow you, because I don't know where this place is."

"Why don't you just ride with us?" Matt asked.

She smiled at him. "Sorry, I can't. I have to be somewhere at four."

"It's no problem," I said, ignoring Matt's comment. "My car's the Hummer. Just meet us out front."

She nodded. "Okay, good idea. My car's on the other side of the parking lot."

I stood up, stretching. I kind of just wanted to show off in front of her, but she wasn't looking at me. And neither was Matt. I stood between them to break their little staring contest. "Well, I guess we'll see you outside."

She looked at me, finally, almost confused. Then she smiled. "Oh. Right. Okay."

I watched her walk off, the innocent way her hips swayed. I knew I wasn't the only one. The minute the door closed, I turned and slap my hand against Matt's chest, pushing him back into Jeff.

"Dude, what the - "

"What the fuck's the matter with you, man?" I pushed him again. "Back the fuck off."

Matt caught my hand when I went at him. "What the fuck are you talking about, man?"

"Fucking Kyle! Just leave her the hell alone." _She's mine_.

"I wasn't doing anything she wasn't doing," he said nonchalantly. I wanted to punch that smug look off his face. And when I tried to, he moved and I almost fell into Jeff.

I flipped around. "Stay away from her, man! I'm not fucking kidding."

Jeff held me back when I went at Matt. "Jesus Christ, Shan, what's this chick gotten into you?"

I jerked away, shaking him off. "It's fate, man. You two are always bullshitting about fate - don't fuck with it!"

Matt raised a brow. "What?"

"I'm in love with her, man!" I didn't mean to yell it, it just sort of... happened. But I wasn't embarrassed, either. I was so pissed I couldn't see straight.

Matt leaned his head back and laughed, loud and obnoxiously. "Shannon. Brother." He slapped a hand onto my shoulder. I hated it when he used his height against me. "You met her... what? Fifteen minutes ago?"

I shrugged him off. "I just know, man."

"You're delirious."

"OUR NAMES, MAN!" I could feel my face turning red. I needed to stop screaming, but I couldn't.

I saw Matt look at Jeff over my head. His eyes met mine again. "You lost me."

"Our fucking _names_, man. Shannon, Kyle? It's like our roles are reversed or something."

"Oh, I get it," Jeff blurted out. I looked back at him. One of his funky eyebrows was raised. "It's all irony. It's ironic that your name is Shannon but you're a guy, and her name is Kyle but she's a girl. It's ironic love, man. Like you were _destined _to be together."

"_Exactly_!" I turned back to Matt. "You see, man? I have to have her. I just... Yeah."

Matt looked bored. "Whatever. I'm not after her, man. I'm hungry. Can we go?"

When he turned to leave, I grabbed his elbow, pulling him back. "Don't fuck with me, man. Stop flirting with her."

Matt stared at me for a few minutes. Then he sighed, resigned. "All right," he said softly. He looked at me. "She's yours, okay?"

I smiled. "You better fucking believe it."

**A/N: I was going to do multiple point of views for this story, but as of right now, I'm staying in Shannon's. It's fun to write. :) I've already got three more chapters brewing in my head, so I might be able to get another one out tonight. If I'm feeling it. Review if you please.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was _not_ having a good time. I fought with Matt the entire way to El Chapala, making sure Kyle was behind us, and when we got there, he _still_ walked her inside. I stormed in after them with Jeff in my wake, barely noticing that the door slammed in his face.

I made Jeff sit next to Matt and across from Kyle. Even though I could still see them sneaking glances at each other, it was nothing a good kick in the shin couldn't solve. Matt would give me a dirty look and then keep cool for another ten minutes or so, before I caught him eyeing her again.

Jeff - the good guy that he was - kept trying to keep the conversations going, so she didn't have time for her eyes to slide over. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Uh... So, Kyle. Are you from here?"

She was cute, trying to hide her smile. I almost coaxed her not to - until her eyes touched Matt's briefly.

"No, actually. I moved here a month ago."

"Where are you from?"

"Sturbridge. It's in Massachusetts."

"Oh! That's near, uh... " Jeff snapped his fingers repeatedly, the wheels in his brain turning, "Worcester! Right?"

She shrugged, like she was giving him the benefit of the doubt. "Sort of, yeah."

Jeff looked at Matt. "We've done shows in Worcester before, right?"

"We've been to _many_ shows in Worcester," he said seductively, his eyes never straying from her face. He smiled. "I'm surprised we haven't met before."

She grinned slowly. "Well, I'm not really _in_to wrestling," she teased. She wrinkled her nose flirtatiously.

The table jumped and Matt cursed, glaring at me. I just caught the edge of his shin, hitting the table leg by accident. Kyle looked away uncomfortably.

"Uh - How old are you?" Jeff asked, almost desperately. I saw him subtly clench his fork and slide it into his lap.

Kyle looked back at him. "Turning twenty-five next week."

Matt whistled. "I remember when I was twenty-five... " He was staring above me, but his eyes flickered to her. And he kept them there.

Just as I was about to kick him, Matt yelped and hit the wall, sliding far away from Jeff as possible. I knew Jeff had stabbed him, since he laughed and acted like nothing happened.

"Is that a fact?" he asked innocently.

Kyle raised her eyebrow. "Yes... "

"We should throw you a party," I said, leaning my cheek against my fist.

She slid her eyes to me, smiling. "You don't have to do that."

"No, we should!" Jeff exclaimed.

Matt was opening his mouth to say something, but stopped when I kicked his kneecap and Jeff stabbed his thigh. His teeth bared and he closed his eyes. "Will you fuckers cut it _out_!?"

Kyle looked taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Jeff and I said simultaneously. I crossed my arms on the table as Jeff did too, dropping the fork noisily. He smiled slightly.

"_O_-kay." Kyle looked at Matt. "Are you all right?"

Matt grinned. "Yeah, I'm fine."

My foot itched to kick him, but our food came and I was side-tracked. I was fucking hungry as hell. When our waiter put the same thing I ordered in front of Kyle, I couldn't help but smile. Matt thought he could get her. The only thing he was getting was what he deserved - disappointment.

"I've been dying for enchiladas lately," she muttered. I wasn't exactly sure who she was talking to, but I decided to answer her in case it was me.

"Me too."

She looked up and smiled, laughing because her mouth was full. I wanted to kiss the Chile sauce off her top lip. She licked it off before I could. "Is yours as good as mine?"

I cut off a piece with my fork and held it up. "You tell me."

She looked up through her lashes, smiling crookedly. She ate it, her eyes closing. "Yes," she said dreamily.

I grinned. "Good. I don't want to get cheated out of the better food."

She laughed, her eyes opening. They sparkled. But then they glanced over at Matt, narrowing playfully. "What are you eating?"

Matt smiled. "I don't know. Want to try some?"

She ran her tongue over her teeth. "No, I'm okay."

I sighed with relief. I watched Matt blink, confused. He looked at me, and I couldn't help but smile the same way he had earlier. He rolled his eyes.

I turned to Kyle. "So, you up for starting tomorrow?"

"Yes," she said, around the food in her mouth. She covered her mouth and looked at me, swallowing before she continued. "When should I come in?"

I shrugged. "Eleven?"

She nodded. "Okay. Are you going to be there?"

I could feel myself smiling. "Yeah."

"Thank god." She turned to Matt. "How about you, cowboy?"

Matt laughed heartily. Before he could answer, Jeff leaned in front of him, breaking their gaze. "No, we have stuff to do. Packing and whatnot. We have to leave on Friday."

She furrowed her brow. "For what?"

"They only get off two days a week," I whispered in her ear, hoping my hot breath made her shiver. She just looked at me. I shrugged. "Life of a wrestler, babe."

"I know the feel - " My leg started vibrating, and I jumped. Her phone was going off. She looked down and the color drained from her face. Her head shot up. "What time is it?" she asked frantically.

I dug in my pocket to get my phone, but Jeff looked at his watch. "Quarter after four."

"Oh my _god_," she cried, digging in the purse she had between us. She pulled out a Blackberry and looked at the screen. She covered her mouth and dropped it back into the bag, covering her eyes with both hands afterward.

I watched awkwardly, eyes wide. I looked over at Matt and Jeff, who wore the same expression I did.

"I have to go," she said quickly, running her hands into her hair. She pulled at the ends before she grabbed her purse, sliding out of the booth. She went into her back pocket and threw a crumpled twenty on the table. "Thanks for lunch." She sounded so weak.

I watched her slam through the door, running to her car when she got outside. I could hear the tires squealing as she peeled out.

I looked back at Matt and Jeff.

I kicked Matt's shin again.

"OW! What the fuck, Shannon?"

"You flirted with her, jackass!" I stared at her half-empty plate, throwing my napkin onto it. I dug at my own food, watching it break apart.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really were, man," Jeff said gently.

"You guys are fucking out of your mind." When I looked up and stared angrily at him, he sighed. "All right, man, I'm sorry. But I can't help it. She's just so fucking cute."

"She _is_ beautiful," Jeff said, rubbing his chin. He jumped, then dug in his pocket, pulling out his phone. He pushed a button, a smile sliding across his face. "Jill just texted me. 'Stop thinking about other girls.' See that, Shannon?" His eyes were glowing. They always did when he talked about her. "That, right there, is love."

I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile. They really had something. Something I hoped to have with Kyle someday.

"I don't know about her, man," Matt said thoughtfully.

I felt myself getting a little defensive. "What do you mean?"

"The way she booked out of here like that?" Matt pouted his lip, pensive. "I say she's a drug dealer."

Jeff shook his head. "No, no. She wouldn't freak out like that if she was the one dealing it. I'd say she's a buyer. You can't be late for shit like that, man."

"And you'd know, right, Jeff?" I snapped, sliding over to get up. I didn't want to be so mean, but they were pissing me off. _My_ Kyle? A drug addict? Bullshit.

"Whoa, whoa, Shannon - un-fucking-called for," Matt barked.

I narrowed my eyes, but ended up closing them and sighing. I was mad at Matt, not Jeff. "Sorry, man."

Jeff shrugged. "Whatever."

I scrubbed my hands over my face, staring out the front window of the restaurant. "Do you want to get out of here?" I asked flatly.

Matt and Jeff got up silently, Matt taking his wallet out of his back pocket. "We playing the credit card game?"

"We could." Jeff looked at me. "You up for it, man?"

I sighed. "Sure."

Matt took off his hat and we threw our cards in it, following him to the front while he shook it. I stopped in my tracks and ran back to the table, snatching Kyle's twenty off of it. I made a mental note to give it back to her tomorrow.

"You lost," Matt said, smiling slightly. "Or... won. However you see it."

"How much?" I took the slip of paper from the kid behind the counter and scrawled my name, adding the tip in. I took my receipt and gave the other back to him.

"Thirty-five."

I shrugged, crumpling my receipt into my back pocket. "Not bad. Let's get the fuck out of here."

**A/N: I love this story so much, I've been watching The Hardy Show episode where they show Gas Chamber, so I know every intricate detail. I even mapped it out. :) Another chapter tomorrow. I'm tired as fuck right now.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Summerslam molested me.**

The next couple of days were pretty normal, but hectic. Kyle came in Thursday, on time, and didn't say a word about what had happened the day before. I showed her where her cubicle was, she had her first customer, and the rest was history.

It was like having a rock star working there. Every time someone came in for a tattoo, they'd request her. It was usually bald bikers, just hoping to get a glance at her chest. I usually sent them to Kerry.

She was fitting in perfectly - everyone loved her. Including me. And with Matt gone until Wednesday, she kind of forgot about him. So I stepped up to the plate, flirting with her as much as possible. And thankfully, she returned the favor.

On Sunday I went in again - I had nothing better to do. Her cubicle was right across from the jewelry case, so I just sat behind there and watched her, scheduling appointments every once in a while.

I loved the way her hair parted and the way she shoved it behind her ear, showing off a row of studs. I loved the way she had to take a drink of water every few minutes because of all the talking she was doing. No matter how much her mouth moved, her ink came out like art every time.

It was that day that I noticed she had a sleeve tattoo. I guess it was her gorgeous face that kept me from looking anywhere else - well, _almost_. There was no denying she was perfect.

She came into work that day wearing zebra-striped skinny pants, tight but not too tight. Everything she wore fit her perfectly. Her black muscle shirt accentuated her voluptuous curves, hugging in all the right places. She was so beautiful.

But it blew my mind when I noticed the left sleeve tattoo, various pictures all coinciding with each other in neon blues, greens and purples. It was something to stare at if you ever got high. I found myself trying to figure out what each picture meant, but I didn't get very far.

She was absolutely amazing.

I could hear her talking while I pretended to check appointments. Her voice was a bit deeper than a regular girl's, but smooth as silk. I could close my eyes and listen to her talk all day.

She was laughing with the girl she was tattooing, honey velvet laughs that carried through my ears and straight into my heart. I'd never, _ever_ felt this way about a woman before. It was out of control.

I barely heard the phone ringing over her laughter. When I finally noticed the high-pitched shrill, everyone else seemed annoyed that I hadn't picked it up yet. I glared at them before answering. "Gas Chamber Ink."

"Hello. May I speak with a Kyle Simpson?"

I smiled at the mention of her name. "Sure, hold on." I put the phone down and tapped the glass case I was leaning against. "Kyle."

She looked over with a swish of hair and smiled. "What's up, babe?"

"Someone's on the phone for you."

She furrowed her brow, but stood up, putting her needle down carefully. She said something to the girl with a smile, then came over to me.

I held out the receiver, smiling dreamily as she took it. She wrinkled her nose in a way that said, "What the fuck's wrong with you?" and bumped me back with her hip. She grinned over her shoulder before putting the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

I moved next to her and stood still, just slowly drumming my fingers against the glass surface. When I snuck a glance at her, she was white as a ghost.

"But... I don't have to have another one until next month." She took a deep breath. "No, I understand it's important but - ... Right now?" She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "I don't get out until six."

I turned to face her but she moved away, running a shaky hand through her hair.

"It's my new job, though. I can't leave... But I can't - NO, NO, NO!" She covered her mouth, looking at me frantically. "No, no, don't... That's not necessary. I can be there. Give me twenty minutes... Okay, thank you." She covered her eyes slowly with her free hand. "Good bye."

I didn't really know what to do. So I kind of just stood there and watched her hang up, missing the cradle a few times before she slammed it into place. When she looked at me, her eyes were red.

"Shannon... " She hiccuped a shallow breath. "I know this is a huge favor to ask you but - "

"You can go," I blurted out. I was starting to worry.

She blinked. The green eyeliner really brought out the gold of her eyes. "What?"

"You can go," I said again, flatter than before. "Just don't cry, okay?"

She smiled sadly, sniffling. "But... what about my customer?"

I waved my hand. "Kerry can finish her."

She nodded. "Thank you, Shannon." She turned and sighed, running her hands back through her hair. "I have to go change."

"Why?"

She shook her head, turning to leave.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm. "Come with me. You can change in the drawing room."

"I'm fine with the bathroom - "

"We should probably leave that open for customers." I started toward the back, waiting for her to follow. Her shoes pattered behind me as we went around the corner, to the door at the end. I opened it and stepped aside for her. "Just change in here, it's fine."

She had a stuffed bag in her hands, smiling prettily as she went past me. The door closed and I stood in front of it, guarding it for her. She bumped around inside, sniffling and cursing. I practically fell back when she opened it again.

"You can come in if you want."

My back was to her, and my eyes widened. "Uh... "

She laughed softly. "I'm changed already."

I sighed with relief, turning around. She had on a turtleneck. In _North Carolina_. And a really tight, black skirt. But she looked great in anything, even if the shirt _was_ hiding the beauty underneath.

"Why'd you change?" I asked, coming in and shutting the door. I leaned back against it.

She was running a brush through her hair, bobby pins sticking out of her mouth. "They don't like tattoos. I can't show them."

I stepped closer. "Who?"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," she said airily, taking out her earrings. She wiped off the eyeshadow she was wearing, then her lipstick, changing it to a more natural shade. She pulled at her skirt, glancing at me. "How do I look?"

"Great," I said, mostly to myself. She smiled and went past me, opening the door. I stayed put for a few seconds, just taking it all in. She didn't sound like she was in any trouble. Maybe I was just going crazy.

I sighed and left, turning the corner to go back into the main part of the shop. But she was heading back toward me, the smallest smile on her face.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, and kissed me on the lips.

I barely had enough time to kiss her back. It was a quick kiss, just a soft thank you. She squeezed my arm gently and smiled, then turned to leave.

I fell against the door frame, clumsily catching myself. "You thank everyone like that?"

She turned her head as she walked, smiling with her wrinkled nose. "Well, maybe it's just you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: HUGE HUGE HUGE mistake. I'm super sorry, guys. I didn't even catch the typo. In the last chapter it says "Kyle came in on Monday, blah blah blah, I went in on Tuesday blah blah blah." HUGE mistake. When Kyle ran out of El Chapala, it was Wednesday. She came into work on THURSDAY. Not Monday. And Shannon went in on SUNDAY. Not Tuesday. I was just so ahead of myself that I wasn't paying attention to the days. I'm so sorry, guys. So in this chapter, it's Sunday NIGHT. Okay? Not Tuesday night. Sorry again. /**

* * *

The monotonous buzzing in my ear made my stomach churn uneasily. Kyle hadn't picked up the first time I'd called her, but I didn't leave a voicemail. Paranoid as I was, I wasn't _too_ worried, until I tried her again an hour later and she still didn't answer. It was almost ten o'clock. Where the fuck could she have gone?

I put my phone down on the kitchen counter and stared blankly at the tile. Standing here in the dark wasn't going to help anything. I thought about grabbing my keys and going to look for her, but where would I go? I didn't know where she lived. It would be useless.

I swirled the broken ice around in the bottom of my empty glass, urging my phone to start ringing. She had to call me. I needed to know that she was all right.

I put my cup down, sliding it away. This wasn't right - What was my fucking problem? I'd never waited around in a dark house, hoping a girl would call. That wasn't me. Girls waited for _my_ call. Girls hoped _they_ would bump into _me_.

"Fuck it," I hissed, smacking on the light. I headed back into my bedroom and pulled on a shirt, snagging my keys on the way back through the kitchen. I was going to go out and get fucked up, maybe even sleep with someone I didn't know. Shannon Moore didn't wait for anybody.

I heard my phone vibrating when I reached the garage, and I slipped trying to get back to it. I hit the counter against my hands and stumbled with my phone, pressing the button without even checking to see who it was.

"Kyle?" I asked breathlessly. What a fucking pussy I was.

"Shannon?"

I sighed. It was Jeff. "Yeah. Hey."

"Hey, man. What's goin' on?"

"Nothing. Just... goin' out."

Jeff was silent for a minute. "What's going on with Kyle?"

I smacked my forehead, gripping my hair slightly. Fucking, fucking moron. "Nothing, man. Just... doin' what chicks do."

"And what's that?"

"Flocking toward me."

Jeff laughed. "Jesus Christ. So I take it you two are... better? With each other?"

I bent over, resting my forehead against the cool counter top. "I guess. She kissed me today."

He whistled. "Nice going, man."

"Not really. She was just saying thank you."

"For what?"

I paused. "She ran out of work today."

"Huh?"

I thumped my face against the tile. Stupid, stupid. "Sorry, it just came out."

"Oh." Jeff cleared his throat. "Well... Why?"

I shrugged, even though he couldn't see me. "Someone called her - sounded real official, and all that. She almost started _crying_, man, then she asked if she could leave."

"Did she ever tell you why?"

I shook my head. "Nah, man. It was... " I straightened. "It was weird."

Jeff clicked his teeth together. "I don't know, man. That sounds pretty sketchy."

"I know! I can't even imagine what the fuck is up with her."

"Stay away from her for a while, then."

"I can't do that, man." I was surprised at how soft my voice was.

"I don't understand this," Jeff muttered.

"Me neither." I snatched my water glass and put in the sink lazily, leaning back against the counter.

Awkward silence.

I coughed. "Uh.. So, what are you guys up to?"

Jeff yawned. "Nothing, really. I've been trying to sleep every chance I get."

"Righteous." I sighed, checking out my chipped nail polish. "Speakin' of sleepin', man... I'm gonna go to bed."

Jeff laughed slightly. "All right, man. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

"And for Christ sake, grow some balls."

I laughed. It felt great. "I know, man. I'll try."

"All right, good night."

"Bye." I pressed end, dropping my phone onto the counter.

There was no way I was sleeping tonight.

**A/N: Kind of short and straight-up Shannon, but I'm super busy right now and need to get going. I'll be back later tonight - hopefully - so expect another chapter. Review if you please. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: -slowly claps- So. Cena won. AGAIN. Against fucking Cody and Ted, the greatest tag team that's come to the WWE since the Hardyz. Thanks, creative. Thanks for making ANOTHER bout of thirteen year olds wet their pants with glee, thinking that Cena is better than them. I LAUGH. Loud and obnoxiously, just as Matt Hardy would.**

**PS I quoted something Shannon Moore really said in here. And that's a fact, bitch. Kudos to whoever spots it.**

* * *

When I walked into Gas Chamber the next day, tired and disheveled, Kyle wasn't there. She wasn't there when her first two appointments showed up, either. And since everyone else was already busy, I had to convince them to reschedule.

They didn't.

When the next three came in, Kerry was free to take one, thankfully. The other two, however, followed in the previous customers' footsteps and walked out the door, never to come back.

I was just about to cancel the rest of them, but I looked up when I heard tires squeal and saw her car pull into the normal space she took.

It was two fucking o'clock. She was supposed to be there at eleven. This was the perfect opportunity to act like an owner instead of a pussy.

She frowned as she approached the shop, opening the door with her entire body. She stumbled in and flicked her half-burned cigarette behind her, smoke curling out of her mouth and nose like she was too tired to release it.

She noticed me sitting behind the counter, as usual. Her hair was pulled back into a short straggly ponytail, her bangs curling like she didn't do anything to them. She was wearing aviators, so I couldn't see her eyes. I could tell she was looking at me, though.

And I did _not_ look happy.

"Hi," she said casually. When I just stared angrily, my arms crossed defiantly, she sighed and turned to her work space, setting her stuff down. I watched her wash her hands, dry them, set up for whoever was coming in.

"Where have you been?" I asked finally, leaning forward.

She looked up. Her black bra strap was hanging off her shoulder, past the sleeve of her white v-neck. She didn't bother to fix it. "Huh?"

I stood up and walked around the counter, slow and intimidating. "_Where_ have you _been_?"

She bit her lip and looked down, fiddling with some stuff on the work area.

"_Kyle_."

"Maybe I'll tell you someday," she answered, with that same airy, ignorant tone she used on me yesterday.

"Someday's today." I went up to her and snatched her sunglasses off. "And fucking look at me when you talk - only assholes and blind people wear sunglasses inside."

"Shannon, listen - "

"No, _you_ fucking listen. I'm your fucking boss. Just because I think you're fucking gorgeous doesn't mean you can push me the fuck around like you fucking own me."

I saw her smile at her hands. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes. "That's besides the fucking point. Now, tell me why the hell you were late today. And why you left yesterday, and last week. You got a sketchy past, and I think - as your employer - that I should know what I'm fucking dealing with."

She didn't answer, just straightened the ink caps on the counter.

"That's it." I reached down and snagged her elbow, hauling her to her feet. She either gave up or was just too tired to fight, since she just shuffled behind me, her arm at a funny angle. We went into the back room, where I closed the door and pushed her away from me.

She kept her head down, hands scrubbing over her face slowly.

"What the fuck's up with you?"

Silence.

I sighed. "Kyle. Look at me."

She shook her head.

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't trust you," she mumbled into her hands.

I raised my eyebrows. "What? Why?"

"I don't know you. I can't tell if you're going to leave or not."

I pursed my lips. "I'm lost."

"See?" When she finally looked at me, I took a step back. Her eyes were dull, completely opaque. She wasn't wearing any make-up and bags sagged darkly underneath them. "If you can't even follow, I can't tell you. I'm sorry, but I can't."

"What do you mean? I can't follow because the only details I'm getting are snippets of the whole truth."

She just sighed and covered her eyes again.

I took a step forward. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing." She looked at me angrily. "Absolutely nothing. Okay? Can I go do my job now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Can you?"

She bit her lip. "What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're not doing too hot so far." I crossed my arms, smiling smugly. "If things keep going the way they're going, I might have to fire you."

She looked like she was going to slap me. But she didn't.

She punched me.

I fell back against the door, feeling my jaw throb from the blow. She had quite a left hook.

"Do you see?" she hissed, her sweet breath hitting my mouth. Her face was centimeters from mine, her eyes on fire. No matter how beautiful she was, she was fucking _scary_, then. I found myself not blinking and trying to get as far away from her as possible, smashing up against the door.

"Do you see?" she asked again, looking me up and down. "This is why I can't trust you. You're an insensitive _prick_. If you _think_ you can blackmail me into doing better, you are _sorely_ mistaken. If you can't handle emergencies like yesterday's or last week's, then there's _no way_ I'll ever be able to tell you _why_ they're emergencies."

I gulped, looking down at her. "Are you a drug dealer?"

I didn't see the second punch coming either. I spun and fell against the adjacent wall this time, practically sliding to the floor. I crawled my way up the plaster, spitting blood.

I looked at her, breathing heavily. "You," I shot another wad of blood out of my mouth, trying to lick the rest off my lip, "You are out of your _fucking_ mind, bitch."

Her hand lowered, her eyes glowing mercilessly. "And that's the _least_ of my worries."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ANOTHER HARDY SHOW QUOTE. Two, actually. Try to find them.**

I couldn't stand looking at her. When she walked into Matt's house earlier that day, dressed in short jean shorts and a silk blue tank top, with her gold eyes sparkling excitedly, I couldn't stand it. I hadn't talked to her since Monday, so it was awkward standing in Matt's kitchen while she ignored me and giggled with Matt.

It was her birthday. Just as promised, Matt threw her one of his famous bashes, even after I told him the story about my busted lip. His reaction? "She could be a wrestler!"

He was such a selfish bastard sometimes.

So I tried to skip most of the festivities by standing in the kitchen, drinking whatever I could find to forget about the present set in front of me.

I couldn't help it. When I saw it, I knew it'd be perfect for her. There were a bunch of them hidden in her sleeve tattoo - they must've meant _something_ to her. And if they did, she'd forgive me. Hopefully.

"How's it going, handsome?"

I felt Jill slide up next to me, smelling like she'd had more than just one drink. "Not bad," I muttered.

"Why aren't you hanging out with your friends?" She slid her hand around my arm smoothly, smiling into my face. She liked close proximity, even when she wasn't drunk. "And by that I mean _me_."

I shrugged, my eyes falling onto Matt. He'd stumbled into his kitchen, Kyle snug tightly under his left arm. He was fucked up beyond belief, but Kyle still had that dangerous glint in her eyes. I watched them walk away, laughing and talking with people I didn't recognize.

"What're ya lookin' at, sugar?" Jill turned her head and narrowed her eyes in the direction of my glare. She turned back to me. "Whatever it is, I don't see it."

I laughed. Whenever Jill had more than one beer, her accent thickened to the dirtiest of the dirty. I could barely understand her sometimes.

I pointed. "Those two."

She turned again, a little too quickly, and lost her footing. She giggled and pulled on my arm, righting herself. She looked over, snorting. "Ohhh, fuck 'em! She looks like a slut, anyway."

"She does _not_ - "

"Forget her. Let's go find Jeff." She turned and ran into the counter. Bursting into laughter, she slid back up, her eyes falling onto the present. "Oh! Is this for me?"

I snatched it from her hands. "Let's go, Jillian."

She grabbed my free one, swinging it. "Don't call me that."

We headed into the other room, spotting Jeff talking to Marty and Johnny Yow. Jill let go of my hand and took off running, hopping over the person passed out on the floor. She leapt into Jeff's arms, slamming him back against the fireplace.

Jeff started laughing, holding her up like she was a baby. I couldn't stand the sight of them. They were so fucking happy and in love - it made me sick. Did they ever fight?

"Shannon, come here!" Jill screamed, jumping down. They were wrapped in each other's arms smoothly, Jeff continuing his conversation with his friends. Jill jerked her head, motioning for me to come over.

Jeff nodded at me when I walked up. "Hey, man. How're you holdin' up?"

I shrugged.

"He's being a _pussy_," Jill whispered loudly, pulling Jeff's ear down to her mouth.

Jeff looked up and laughed. "Kyle still ignoring you?"

"Who cares," I said airily. I looked around. "Where are they anyway?"

Jeff lifted his eyes to across the room, licking his lips. "They're coming this way, actually."

I turned and glanced to my left, spotting the two heading from the back of the house. Kyle was on Matt's back now, his arms spread out like an airplane. He was so fucking loud I could hear him from where I was standing, laughing and making stupid noises.

Just as they got to us, Kyle hopped from his back and got enveloped by his big fucking arms again. She looked like she was just trying to piss me off.

"Hey, brother. How's it going, brother?" Matt held out his left hand to Jeff, who slapped and locked it. It went back around Kyle when they broke apart.

"How's it goin', man?" Jeff asked flatly. He looked away.

"It's goin' _great_, man. It's snuggg, man. Three g's!" Matt laughed and looked at me, nudging my side with his elbow. "Remember that, man?"

I smiled sarcastically, looking at my drink. "Yeah, that was... _pretty_ funny."

Matt laughed, loud and obnoxiously.

When I looked at Jill, she smiled and winked. Her hand slid up onto Jeff's shoulder while her eyes narrowed at Kyle. "So. You enjoyin' your birthday so far?"

Kyle laughed. "Yes! Thank you so much for throwing this for me."

"Don't thank me, I didn't do anything."

Jeff turned his head and bumped his nose against hers, his eyes squinted playfully. "Jill," he muttered warningly. She snickered and kissed him.

"They're so cute," Kyle murmured, oblivious to Jill's disdain.

"We can be cute." Matt wrinkled his nose drunkenly, leaning toward her. I almost threw up when they kissed, Matt opening his mouth like he was fucking eating.

I looked at Jeff and Jill, baring my teeth bitterly. I threw the present in my hand on the ground. Jeff shrugged and smiled apologetically.

Jill scoffed. "I told you she was a slut."

A short laugh burst out of my mouth. I looked at Kyle.

Her eyes were open and Matt was still sucking her face off, moaning and making sick, wet noises against her mouth. She pushed him away but he leaned over, trying to keep his mouth against hers. She finally shoved him and he moved, but came back and drunkenly draped his arm over her left shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she snapped.

Jill smirked. "You heard me."

"That's what I thought." Kyle stepped up to her. "Why'd you say that?"

"Because you _are_." Jill looked at me, then back at Kyle. "No point in hidin' the truth."

"Come on, Jill, let's go." Jeff pulled her arm, but she shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Kyle said softly. I saw her hand curl into a fist.

"Jill, duck!" I yelled, just as Kyle swung at her. Jill hit the floor and Kyle missed her, knocking into Jeff's temple instead. She gasped and stumbled back, running into me.

Jeff shook his head, widening his eyes. "Ah, my vision's all fucked up." He blinked a couple of times, his eyebrows raising worriedly. "I can't see!"

Jill gasped, straightening. She wrapped her hands around Jeff's face. "Jeff, look at me."

"I'm trying!" he yelled, but his eyes wouldn't focus. He dropped his beer and gripped the sides of Jill's head, fucking up her hair. "Baby, I can't see you."

Jill ran her hand down Jeff's cheek, frightened tears spilling over hers. "Shh, it's gonna be all right, honey."

"I can't see you!" Jeff cried, gripping her shoulders, clumsily grasping her neck.

"Come on, man." I pushed Kyle into Matt - I didn't care. They could fuck if they wanted to. I needed to take care of my best friend. "Come on, Jeff, I'm gonna drive you to the hospital."

Jeff kept his free hand out, swinging it awkwardly, trying to grasp something solid. Jill was leading him carefully with his other arm, crying freely. I helped them slip past us, then turned my eyes back to Matt and Kyle.

Matt had no idea what was going on. His head was on Kyle's shoulder, eyes trained on the generous cleavage she was sporting.

Her eyes were on me. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head, turning to pick up the present I'd dropped on the floor. I shoved it into her hands. "Happy fucking birthday."

I heard Matt say, "It's your birthday?" as I shut the front door behind me.

**A/N: There was some serious fucking drama in this one. And just for the record, I had NO IDEA this was going to happen. I ****had something different planned out, but this is where my fingers took it. And I like it SO much better.**


	8. Chapter 8

I really hated hospitals. I always felt extremely dirty in them. All those germs, diseases, illnesses, fatalities... It caused a metallic taste in the back of my throat. I wanted to get out of there - it'd been four hours, how long were they going to wait to tell us what happened with Jeff? It was fucking bullshit.

I wasn't allowed in the room. One person at a time. Jill had lied and said she was his wife - which, technically, she was - so she went in while they were examining him.

I didn't want to see him, anyway. It was too freaky. I'd look at him, and it'd be Jeff, but it was like talking to a dead person. His eyes stayed glazed and unfocused, even when his head or mouth moved.

I'd been sitting on the bench outside since we got here. Doctors and nurses would casually walk by, people would get paged, children would be born, people would die. I could hear the screams of patients in pain, the cries of newborn babies, the heavy sobs of relatives. It wasn't a fun place to be.

My back was starting to freeze up because I'd been hunched over, my elbows against my knees, for the past two hours. I was just staring at the tiled floor, watching it slowly dull as shoes passed. I kept my chin in one hand, my fingers splayed across my mouth.

I don't think I'd breathed since we walked in.

I heard shoes clacking against the floor, hesitating near me. I looked up, then looked back down.

"Hi," Kyle said softly, my present hanging from her fingers. She had it cupped in front of her, the chain melting between them. She kept her head down, staring at it.

I slid my hand from my face slowly and locked it with the other between my knees.

She moved in front of me, then beside me, sitting down. "Thank you. For the present, I mean."

I flexed my fingers, watching the bones in my hands.

Kyle cleared her throat, jingling the necklace. "How... How did you know daisies are special to me?"

I reached over her and flipped her arm in, toward her, almost painfully. "Kind of hard to miss them. They're all over your arm."

When I jerked away from her, her hand fell limp in her lap. I sighed and looked at my own again.

"It's really beautiful, Shannon."

"I know."

She zipped the diamond daisy with the topaz center along the chain, admiring how the light hit it. "And it's a locket."

"I know."

She licked her lips - I heard her. "Shannon - "

"Look," I turned to her suddenly, "why did you come here? To talk about your present? Just throw it out the window on your way home."

She blinked. "Why would I do that?"

I turned back to my hands, squeezing them angrily. "Because I bought it for you. And I really don't want to see you put a fucking picture of Matt in there."

She shook her head. "I'm not putting a picture of Matt in it."

"Whatever," I muttered. "Just get out of here. I don't really want to see you right now."

"I told Matt to back off."

I glanced at her. "Why would you do that?"

She shrugged. "I have someone else in mind." Then she smiled.

I inhaled heavily, looking at my feet this time. "Just go away, Kyle."

"Will you put this on me first?"

"Put it on yourself."

"Shannon, please - " Her hand fell onto my arm.

"Don't _f_ucking touch me!" I slid away, glaring at her. "You might've fucking blinded my best friend. Don't fucking use the same hand to touch me."

Her eyes glazed over. "Is it really that bad?"

I looked at her narrowly. "Have you ever looked at your eyes right before you cry?"

She nodded.

"Jeff's will look like that for the _rest of his life_."

Kyle covered her face with her hands, the daisy dangling. "I'm so sorry."

"Fucking sorry," I muttered. I shook my head. "Fucking sorry. Fucking sorry doesn't keep him from being blind!"

I could hear her crying now, and my heart was breaking, but that didn't stop the overwhelming fear. My best friend could lose everything if this was permanent.

And, as a wrestler, I know how that feels.

The door next to me opened. I could hear Jill finishing up details with the doctor, then she was out, the doctor going in another direction. She stopped when she saw what was before her.

"Shannon," she said hesitantly.

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"Jeff wants to see... " She closed her eyes, shaking her head. I heard her swallow. "Jeff wants to _talk_ to you."

When I stood up and went past Jill, she grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

"What's her deal?" she whispered.

I looked over my shoulder at Kyle, sobbing quietly on the bench. "I don't know," I shrugged and turned back to Jill, "just fucking ignore her."

The room was extremely bright - just like the hallway - when I walked in. Jeff had his head down, like he was looking at his hands. I could tell he really wanted to.

"Jeff," I said, trying to sound casual. My voice broke.

His head shot up, but he turned his head in every direction. "Shannon? Where are you, man?"

I slowly walked toward his bedside, hand stretched out. He must've heard where my shoes were coming from, since he reached out and grasped my wrist. I looked behind me before sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"How you feelin', man?" I patted his hand.

Jeff hesitantly raised his other hand, pulling some hair away from his forehead. "Not too fucking good."

I nodded. "It's all right, man. You're gonna be all right."

"No, Shannon." He looked up, his eyes glazed. He wasn't making eye contact with me. "It's not."

"Come on, man, don't talk like that."

"Shannon. The doctor said this... this could be permanent."

My stomach dropped. "No. No way, man. It can't be - she didn't even hit you that hard!"

Jeff shook his head. "Nah, man. She did. And right at a perfect angle, too." He laughed humorlessly. "Right at the perfect fucking angle."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Well, what are they going to do?"

"Tests," Jeff answered flatly. "And more tests. Then, if it is permanent, that's a whole different ball game."

"Well... There's hope, right?"

Jeff sighed. "I don't think so, man. The doctor said I can go home and just... get help and all that bullshit, and if my vision doesn't come back in a couple of months, they'll do surgery to try to fix it. It's pretty risky, though. I don't know if I'm up for that."

"Come on, man, don't give up."

"Shannon," he whispered. I looked up, hoping to see some light shining. There wasn't. Just two eyes staring at nothing. "There's nothing they can do."

"But... they said if it doesn't come back in a couple months. Maybe it will, man! Maybe this is only temporary."

"Shannon, just give up."

"No. Maybe you've already given up, but I haven't. Jill hasn't. You're giving up because you're... "

"Blind?" Jeff asked, with a small smile.

"No. Scared."

Jeff was silent, rubbing his hand against his leg. "You know what's the weirdest thing about all of this," he said quietly, "is that I'll forget what Jill looks like. Or what you look like. What Matt looks like. It's weird that I can't see, but it's scary that I won't remember what it was like when I could."

"Jeff." I forced my wrist down, sliding my hand awkwardly into his. "Listen. You are going to see again."

He shook his head, looking forward blankly. "Keep telling yourself that, man."

I bit my lip, feeling my eyes water. I'd never seen Jeff this helpless. He was always the strong one, the fearless one. It was almost as if he died.

"Shannon?"

I turned, realizing there was a tear running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, looking at Jill. "Yeah?"

"We have to go now."

"Wait - " Jeff said anxiously, letting go of my hand and reaching out.

Jill shushed him softly, coming over and grabbing it. "It's okay, honey. You just have to stay overnight. We'll be back tomorrow."

His eyes were dull as they stared at her face. Jill started tearing again.

"I love you, Jeff. Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it. Just get some sleep, okay?"

Jeff reached up awkwardly and gripped the sides of her head, pulling it down so it just touched his face. He inhaled through his nose. "I love you, too."

She kissed him and pulled back, rubbing his cheek softly. He closed his eyes and leaned back against his pillow.

I was already by the door. I needed to leave. I didn't want to interrupt their good-byes, so I stepped out and closed the door.

Kyle was still sitting on the bench.

"What're you still doing here?"

She looked up, startled. "I... wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Shannon, please?"

I stared at my keys, jingling them softly.

"Shannon. _Please_."

I finally looked at her. She looked so pathetic and so very beautiful. I sighed. "Get in my car. I'll take you home."

Her face lit up. "Shannon - "

"Just shut up before I change my mind."

**A/N: Here's the first chapter. Hopefully, through all the chaos, I can get the second chapter out, as promised. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Man, I'm so pissed! I came all the way from Vass to Erie this past weekend, for my birthday and for Smackdown/ECW. But you know what? Shannon Moore was wrestling in Myrtle Beach the same goddamn day! So instead of driving 11 fucking hours to get to Erie, I could've driven about 3 to get to fucking Myrtle Beach. I could've met him again. He's such a great guy. Oh, well.**

I didn't want to talk to her. I wanted to go home, go to sleep, wake up and see that this entire night did not happen. I wanted to get up in the morning and drive over to Matt's, open the front door and smile at Jeff, who made eye contact and held it. I wanted to see his eyes shine when he looked at, thought about and talked to Jill. I wanted to see my best friend jump off a ladder and crash into a table. I wanted to see him fearless, determined, reaching for the top and making it.

But I wouldn't. All be-fucking-cause of her.

And I still couldn't say no when I looked into those fucking golden eyes of her, red and shiny with tears and guilt. Her perfect mouth that should never be turned into the upsetting frown she constantly wore, even when I looked at her in the rear-view mirror. No woman should be that beautiful when they were that upset.

Jill slapped my arm. "Green light, dumbass."

I broke my gaze in the mirror and looked at Jill, pressing down the gas. "Sorry."

"Seriously. What are you, blin- " She stopped, her eyes glazing over. She blinked once slowly, then cleared her throat. "Stupid?"

"I guess so." I snapped off the air-conditioning and rolled down my window. The balmy southern air warmed my chilled arms. I looked in the mirror again. "Is this too windy for you, Kyle?"

"Maybe the wind will make _her_ go blind," Jill mumbled. "She deserves it, at least."

"Jill," I said flatly. I didn't feel like fighting.

"What? Are you telling me you're siding with that fucking bitch?"

"No, of course not."

"What are you doing, then?"

"I... " I looked at the road, hesitant to check my mirrors again. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Jill was silent for the next minute or so, before she leaned over the side of her seat, craning her neck back toward Kyle. "Why the fuck are you even here?"

"She needed to talk to me," I said softly, avoiding the icy look Jill shot me.

"What she _needs_ is to be the motherfucker in that hospital bed."

"Jill," I said, a little angrier this time.

"_What_?"

I sat silently, praying a truck would swerve into my lane.

"Who do you think you are?" Jill hissed, resuming her glare at Kyle.

"Kyle Simpson."

I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"You think you're such a fucking funny little bitch, don't you?"

I watched Kyle shrug.

"What? Too afraid to talk? Come on, sweetheart. _Make me laugh_."

"Jill!"

"_What, Shannon_?" She turned to face me.

I rolled my eyes, flipping on the turn signal. "Just ignore her."

"Well, I'd be able to ignore her if I couldn't see her. Maybe you should punch me in the fucking head, Kyle. Then I'll go blind and I won't have to see the emptiness in Jeff's eyes every time I look at him."

"_Jesus_, Jill - "

"You know," Jill said softly, looking down at the floor, "Jeff and I always had a connection."

"I know."

"I wasn't fucking talking to you, Shannon Brian Moore."

"Jesus - "

"And it's so... hard," she continued, covering her eyes. "It's so goddamn hard. It's so scary to think that Jeff and I don't share the same world anymore."

I turned my head and looked at Kyle, who met my gaze. There were tears in her eyes.

Jill bit her lip and looked away, the moisture on her cheeks catching the street light. "Sorry. Are we almost home?"

I didn't even realized we'd stopped moving, sitting at the corner of Matt's street with the turn signal clicking annoyingly. I floored the gas and turned, bumping along the road. "Yeah."

Jill didn't answer, just stared out the passenger window.

When I pulled up in front of Matt's house, some people lingered outside, drunk off the asses. Everyone else seemed to be in the back - that's where most of the light was coming from, anyway.

Jill sniffed and leaned over, kissing my cheek. "I still love you, Shannon Moore. You drive safe now."

I kissed her opposite cheek before she moved away. "I will. And I love you, too."

Jill opened her door and looked into the backseat blankly.

"I'm sorry," Kyle croaked.

Jill smiled humorlessly. "Yeah, honey." She hopped out, turning back with her hand on the door. "So am I."

The slam shook the entire car. I watched her stalk toward the front door, where two people were kissing on the steps. She stopped and watched them, then kicked the motherfuckers off, storming into the house.

I laughed the entire way down the street.

"What's so funny?" Kyle asked, sliding into the front seat. I could smell her perfume as she passed me.

"Just... I don't know."

She was wearing the necklace.

"So." I cleared my throat awkwardly. "What'd you want to talk to me about?"

She touched the daisy softly, running her fingers over the chain. "I uh... I would like to go on a date with you tomorrow."

I slowed to a stop. "Excuse me?"

She smiled at her lap, flipping her hair to look at me. "Ask me on a date."

I looked at her, mouth agape. "Get the fuck out of my car."

She blinked. "What?"

"Get out. Now."

"Shannon - "

"GET OUT, KYLE!" I could feel my fingers straining as they tightened around the steering wheel, practically snapping off. "I mean, Jesus _Christ_. I've been trying to ask you out for... what? The past week? You've been dicking around with Matt. Now you want me? After you've just _blinded_ my _best friend_? What the fuck is the matter with you? You're fucked up, you crazy - "

I turned my head to look at her, right when she leaned forward and pressed her lips against mine. I jumped, then closed my eyes. She tasted too damn good to pull back.

"Ask me out on a date," she murmured against my mouth.

"Will you marry me?" I mumbled back.

She laughed, pulling away. She stayed close, though, rubbing my hair back.

I stared into her eyes, dumbfounded. How the fuck did she _do_ that? "Come to my house tomorrow."

"For what?" She wrinkled her nose playfully.

Headlights exploded in the car, a horn obnoxiously blaring. I forgot I was in the road.

"Drive, Shannon," she whispered huskily.

"Jesus Christ." I floored it, the car behind me disappearing in a few seconds. We sat silently, but the atmosphere was calm. I could feel the smile on her face.

"Turn left, Shannon."

I did as I was told.

"It's the white house, on the left."

I turned into her driveway, shutting off the car. Her house was cute, but dark. Her car sat ominously in front of her garage.

"What time tomorrow?"

I turned and looked at her, subconsciously smiling. "After work. I'll pick you up."

"What're we going to do?"

I ran my tongue over my teeth. "I... Well, I have a pool."

"Swimming, then."

"Yeah. Swimming."

She wrinkled her nose again, leaning over. Her mouth was a whisper away, my eyes already closing, when she said, "Good night, Shannon." And opened her door.

My eyes snapped open. "Wait." I reached out and snagged her wrist, her head turning to look at me. "Why the sudden change from Matt to me?"

She smiled easily, slipping out of my grasp. She hopped to the gravel below, smiling up into the car. "I've always wanted you. I just needed to make sure you weren't going to leave."

**A/N: Ahh, Kyle's the little teaser. What a skank, hahaha. I'm not liking her too much right now. She gets better, I promise. :) And, some people have been asking me why Shannon's changing moods so quickly. It's because he's in fucking love with her! I remember when I was in love with my ex, anything he said I agreed to. (Eventually, I agreed to "Let's break up." And I Thank God for that every day.) Review if you please. More tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

My day was a disaster. I was trying to make Kyle enchiladas - our favorite Mexican dish. I burned the chicken, set the tortillas on fire, and splashed chile sauce all over my bare chest. I still had to shower anyway, so that wasn't a big deal, but it hurt like a motherfucker!

Don't ever make chile sauce without a shirt on.

I was cursing up a storm, trying to keep the sauce from exploding, when someone banged at the back door. It was raining; I could barely see a foot outside. The person banged again.

"Hold on," I muttered, licking some sauce off my thumb. I went to the back door and opened it. I stepped back. "Jill?"

She didn't say a word, and I couldn't tell if she was crying or it was just the rain. But she came in, ripping off her coat, and threw it on the leather couch.

I watched her disappear into the kitchen silently. I needed to pick up Kyle in an hour - I didn't have time for her to just drop by so she could steal beer.

I shut the door, following her. "Uh, Jill, I kind of have a - "

"It's about Jeff," she said tiredly, falling into one of the kitchen chairs. She _was_ crying. My heart dropped into my stomach.

"What about him?" I asked calmly, but my blood was pumping a mile a minute.

She covered her face with her hands, leaning against the table. She looked so exhausted. "I went to see him today. He wasn't feeling any better. I was just sitting with him when he - " She choked, pausing.

I had slowly lowered myself into the seat next to her. I put my hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "He said that I didn't deserve this. That _I_ didn't deserve this. What does this have to do with me?"

I shrugged.

"So... " She sniffed, laying her hands flat against the table. "He said that he would understand if I didn't want to stick around. He encouraged it, actually. He wanted me to leave him."

I shook my head. "No, he doesn't mean that. He's just scared."

"Don't you think I know that? And when I told him that he'd have to put a bullet between my eyes before I left him, he got mad! He got so angry, Shannon. He - "

She started crying, falling against my shoulder. I quickly slid my arm around her, feeling her tears hit my neck and chest.

"He said," she said, words muffled against my skin, "that if I didn't leave him, he'd hate himself for the rest of his life for trapping me like this. Does he really think I'd feel that way? That I'd feel trapped?"

"No, of course not."

She sighed, leaning back. "We got into this huge argument and he was... he was so loud. I'd never heard Jeff that loud, let alone angry. He told me to get the fuck out, pack my things. I didn't need to stick around and feel sorry for him, blah, blah, blah."

I silently rubbed her back.

"I'm not going to. I love him so much... and I know he does, too. We have that connection, Shannon. He doesn't... he doesn't really feel that way. I just can't get through to him." She met my eyes. "Maybe he'll listen to you."

"_Me_?" I shook my head. "No, he wouldn't. Jeff's a stubborn motherfucker. Have you asked Matt?"

"He doesn't even fucking know yet," she said bitterly, wiping her nose. "He's still asleep from last night's fucking extravaganza."

I rolled my eyes.

"Please, Shannon?" She turned my face toward her. I could feel my heart breaking.

"No. Jill, he - "

"Shannon, I'm pregnant."

I blinked. "What?"

She swallowed, looking at her feet. "Yeah. I found out a couple of days ago."

I put my other arm around her, pressing my face against her hair. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He wasn't home?" she laughed breathlessly.

"But... you were drunk yesterday. Wouldn't that hurt it?"

She shook her head. "No. I wasn't really. I had one, maybe two drinks. I just acted like it so Jeff wouldn't think anything was out of the ordinary. I was going to tell him today."

I sighed, shaking her against me softly. "This is so fucked up."

"I know," she said quietly.

"You really need to tell him, Jill."

"I can't, Shannon."

"It might make him feel better. It's proof that you love each other, Jill. He can't send you away with his child."

She closed her eyes, tears sliding down her cheek slowly. "He wouldn't be able to see it," she whispered.

I sighed. "He might. Maybe his vision will be back by then."

She shrugged. "The doctor said the odds aren't in his favor. He'd have to have that surgery - we fought about that, too."

"Why won't he do it?"

"High risk of death," she said bluntly.

"He's worried about that but he'll jump off of twenty foot ladders?"

Jill laughed slightly, looking up into my eyes. We didn't speak for a couple of minutes. "Should I tell him?"

I pushed her hair back slightly, smiling. "Yes."

Her mouth didn't move, but her eyes glittered with an inward smile. "Okay."

We sat there for another minute, just soaking up each other's company. Jill always had this comforting aura around her - it made everyone feel warm. Jeff had it, too. The room always calmed whenever they were together.

"I should probably get to the hospital." She stood up and slid out of my arms.

"Yeah. I have to take a shower and then go pick up Kyle."

She froze in the doorway. "_Why_?"

"We have a... thing tonight."

"But - "

"I'm sorry, Jill." I went past her and handed her coat over. "But I love her. Just like you love Jeff, I can't let her go."

"Don't," she hissed, stepping up to my chest, "_ever_ compare what _you two have_ with what Jeff and I have. It'll _never_ be the same."

I sighed. "Sorry."

Her eyes narrowed, like she was sizing me up. "She fucking breaks your heart again, I'm breaking her ankles."

I laughed, sliding my arm around her shoulders. "I know."

Jill pulled on her coat while I opened the door, feeling the humid air as rain splashed against the ground. She leaned up and hugged me, kissing me on the mouth. "Take care of yourself, stupid."

I kissed her forehead, messing up her hair. "You, too. You got my nephew in there, ya know."

Jill smiled slightly, eyes shining. "I'll try." She headed down the steps.

I closed the door and leaned against it. Jeff wasn't going to be too happy. Not because he didn't want a kid, but because he wouldn't be able to see it open its eyes. He wouldn't be able to tell if it had his hair or Jill's mouth. He wouldn't be able to see it walk for the first time. He wouldn't be able to teach it how to ride a bike.

I pushed away from the door, heading back into the kitchen.

The chile sauce was all over the floor.

In spite of all my best efforts, today had been a disaster. I decided to fuck it all and order a pizza.

**A/N: OOOOOH BIG TWIST. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be writing Shannon and Kyle's date later tonight. Now I have to go watch RAW because CM Hunk is on right now. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ahhh, everyone hates Kyle! It's so rich. And yes, she did use Matt. I didn't really expect that to happen - she was supposed to be more ambiguous than a tease, but I couldn't help the way things played out. And besides, Matt wasn't in love with her. He was just lookin' for some fun, the Hardy Party way. :)**

Okay, so I didn't order a pizza. I got sushi. Pizza was too casual. I didn't want Kyle to think that we were just buddies - we weren't going to be. She was going to marry me. She just didn't know it yet.

She looked gorgeous, as usual. She did something to her hair - it wasn't the same messy curly that I'd grown accustomed to. It looked professionally done, cherry ringlets bobby-pinned at the nape of her neck. I wanted to run my fingers through them.

"What're you staring at?"

I blinked. Kyle was looking at me, one eyebrow raised. "Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

Kyle grinned, reaching over and snagging one of the pieces off my plate with her thin fingers. Her nails were painted dark blue. "So, what'd you do all day?"

I shrugged. "Stuff."

"Stuff." She sucked her thumb, smiling like a child when she popped it out. "Sounds interesting."

"Not really." I really didn't know what to say to her. We were sitting at my dining room table - my _long_ dining room table - huddled together at one end. It felt awkward.

She picked up her glass of water, grinning at me over the top.

I cleared my throat. "What'd you do at work today?"

Kyle was prying the lid off of something that steamed when she finally got it open. She peeked inside then put it back. "Um... Tattoos. Oh! I got to pierce someone today."

"You've never pierced before?" I didn't like the sound of that.

She was drinking, so she waved her hand. "No, no. I didn't mean it like that. All I've been doing is ink. I finally got to do a lip ring today."

My phone vibrated against the table, shaking our plates. "Interesting," I muttered to her, picking it up. Jill had just texted me, saying Jeff had cried when she told him about their baby.

I furrowed my brow. Was that a good thing?

I put my phone down after I sent the message. I looked at her, smiling slightly. "Sorry about that."

Kyle was leaning back in her chair, chewing something slowly. She wrinkled her nose. "Who was it?"

I waved it off. "Just... Jill. Something with Jeff."

She dropped her eyes, picking apart what was in her hands. "Oh."

I sighed, running my hair back. Awkward. "Are you... uh... finished?"

She nodded, pushing her plate toward me. I took hers and mine, heading back into the kitchen just to get some space. I needed to get over this fucking pussy thing I had going. This wasn't the Shannon Moore I used to be.

I threw the plates in the sink, leaning my hands against the counter. The Shannon Moore I used to be would walk in there and kiss her. Have wild sex. Brag about the hot chick he was banging to his friends when he got drunk.

But no. The Shannon Moore I was now stood in the kitchen, scared out of his fucking mind. She had the upper hand - I didn't like that. She was so fucking... enigmatic. I didn't know what she was thinking, how she would react.

I turned around and stormed into the dining room. The old Shannon was coming back - _right now_.

"Kyle - " I stopped short, taken aback. Kyle was looking at my phone. Typing buttons, pulling up contacts. "What the fuck are you doing?"

She looked up like she hadn't gotten caught snooping. "Hm?"

I took another step into the room. "What the hell are you doing? That's my phone."

She grinned, standing up. "Oh, is it?"

"Yeah. What the fuck are you doing with it?"

She was walking backward, toward the TV room. "What do you think I'm doing with it?"

I rolled my eyes, going after her. "Kyle, give me my fucking phone."

"No." She turned and headed into the other room.

I followed her. "Kyle, give me my goddamn phone!"

"Come and get it," she said airily, over her shoulder at me. She strutted her gorgeous hips toward the door outside, pushing through it.

I sighed and jogged after her, catching the door before it closed. It'd stopped raining, but the air was hazy. A slow fog was rolling over the pool. "Kyle?"

I heard something splash into the water. It was too small to be a person. My mouth fell open.

"You stupid bitch!" I yelled, and dove into the water, clothes and all, to get my phone. I hit the bottom of the deep end and didn't find anything. I checked the shallow end too, but to no avail. "Kyle, where the fuck did you throw it?"

I looked up when she stepped to the edge of the pool, cocking her hip. My phone was secured in one hand, her other tossing a small rock up and down. "Funny," she said, grinning down at me. She flipped the stone into the water, creating the same plopping noise I'd heard earlier. "Rocks and phones sound so similar when they hit the water."

I wanted to punch her. But I couldn't help but laugh, pushing my wet hair away from my face. "Jesus Christ, you gave me a heart attack."

She laughed and crossed her arms, grinning at me as I trudged up the pool stairs, jeans and shirt completely soaked. Her eyes looked me up and down as I headed toward her.

"Here's your phone," she said casually, placing it in my wet hand.

I sighed and looked at her, strings of hair falling from behind my ear and into my eyes. "Thanks."

She smiled, sliding up next to me. "You're welcome." I felt her warm hand on my back.

I hooked my arm around her, starting back toward the house. But before we stepped away from the pool, I flung her across me, straight into the water.

When she came back up I was pointing and laughing hysterically.

She chased me into the house, where we collapsed onto the couch, wet and shivering.

That's when I kissed her.

She grunted and pushed back slightly, her cheeks red. "Shannon - "

"What?" I whispered.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me those eyes."

"What eyes?"

"Those heavy eyes."

I grinned. "I didn't know I was doing anything."

"Yeah, right."

I kissed her again, and she let me this time, putting her hands behind my head. She was cold and wet, but her mouth was so warm. I started pushing her back, against the cushions, but she turned her face, breathing heavily. I kissed her neck.

"Shannon," she whispered.

I made a noncommittal noise, trailing my mouth down her collarbone.

"Shannon," she said, louder.

"Huh?" I looked up.

She took this opportunity to push me back, sitting up. "What time is it?"

"Uh... " I bent forward and snagged my phone, flipping it right side up to see the time. "Seven-thirty."

"I gotta go." She was up on her feet, shooting out of the room.

I sat on the couch, stunned. What the fuck had just happened? "Kyle?"

I heard her bumping around in the dining room. I got up and followed her. "Kyle," I said, a little sterner this time.

She turned, hastily pulling on her hoodie. "Yeah?"

I jerked my thumb in the direction of the couch. "What the fuck just happened in there?"

She sighed, tugging at the fabric of her sweatshirt. "Will you come to my house tomorrow?"

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh... sure. Why?"

"It's a date," she said quickly, ignoring my question. She took her keys from the table, smiling slightly. "Thank God I brought my car, huh?"

I blinked. "I guess."

She stopped picking up her shit, sighing. "I'm sorry. I'll explain everything tomorrow, okay?"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

She stepped up to me and kissed me softly, eyes opening when she pulled back. "I'll see you tomorrow."

My phone vibrated as the door closed. My eyes lingered before I looked down, pressing enter to see who the text was from.

**Jill: **_Of course it's a good thing_! _How's the date with the bitch from hell_?

I sighed and stared at the closed door, typing _Wet. _I sent it and threw my phone on the table, not waiting for a response.

**A/N: UH OH. KYLE IS A DRUUUUG DEALER. Just kidding. Review if you please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Man, y'all imaginations runnin' WILD! Unfortunately, you do not get to find out what her deal is just yet. :) That's next chapter, which shall be arriving later tonight. Also, sorry for the delay of this chapter. I couldn't fucking log in for some reason. So if I don't get the next chapter out tonight, it'll be out first thing tomorrow!  
**

When I went to visit Jeff in the hospital, I walked into an empty room. I took a step back, staring blankly at the neatly folded sheets. My heart dropped into my stomach. "Jeff?" I called, hesitantly. I looked to my left, pushing the door closed slightly, to look into the bathroom. Empty.

"Jeff?" I put my keys and my phone into my back pockets, freeing my hands to pull back the curtain separating the room. Empty. "Oh, holy fuck... "

I turned and hurried out of the room, into the brightly lit hallway. Doctors were talking at one end, while two nurses were chatting at the station closer to me.

"Excuse me!" I yelled, trying to calm my voice.

The two women looked up and smiled. "What's the matter, honey?"

"I uh - " I pointed to the room. "He's not in there!"

One of the nurses stepped forward, holding her hand out to the other one. "Who, dear?"

"Fucking Jeff!" I stepped back toward the room, just to make sure. "He's not in here! Where is he?"

The nurse was by my side, peering in. "Who was in this room?"

"Jeff Hardy!" My breath was hitching. I grabbed her shoulders. "Where is he? Did he die?"

"Let go of me," she said sternly. When I did, she stepped back, rubbing her arms. "I'll check for you, all right? Just keep breathing. Don't hyperventilate."

I could already feel my chest constricting, but I nodded. "Just fucking hurry."

She narrowed her eyes at me, then turned, heading back toward the computers. I heard her say something about the disgusting language I used.

I paced the hallway, looking up whenever the keyboard stopped clicking. Then she'd start typing again, and I'd go back to staring at my feet, watching them move me without my control.

"Honey?"

I looked up, rushing to the desk. My hands caught the counter before I could fall over it. "Where is he?"

She smiled. "Don't worry. He was released this morning."

I closed my eyes, feeling my heart slowly lift back up to where it should be. "Oh, Jesus Christ." I lifted my lids and smiled, reaching over to shake her hand. "Thank you. And uh... sorry. About the whole.. freaking out thing."

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Happens all the time. They're just... not as strong as you are." She touched her arms again, smiling slightly.

I laughed. "Sorry about that." I looked at the other nurse and grinned, walking backwards. "Thanks again."

* * *

The sun was shining brightly against Matt's house, bouncing off the windows and glaring against Jeff's car. I pulled up next to it, kicking dirt and gravel, and shut off the Hummer. I was happy to see his car - not that he'd driven it home. It just felt good to know that he was here.

I hopped out and pushed the door closed, weaving around Matt's Cadillac to get to the front steps. I could hear him talking before I even went inside.

"I can't believe this happened! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hello?" I kicked the door shut, flipping my keys around my finger as I headed into the room everyone was in.

Matt was standing on the other side of the couch, staring blankly at Jeff. His hands were clutching the sides of his head. "When did this happen?"

"Leave him alone, Matt," Jill said, coming in from the kitchen. She had a glass of something in her hand. "He doesn't want to talk about it."

Matt noticed me. "When did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes ago."

"Hey, Shannon," Jill said flatly, sliding next to Jeff on the couch. She took his hand and guided it around the glass. "Here you go, honey."

"Thanks," he mumbled, awkwardly staring ahead as he drank. He bumped against the end table until he found a safe spot to put the cup.

Matt turned away, gripping his hair. "I can't watch this."

"Matt! Stop being so insensitive."

"What are you talking about, Jill? This is killing me!" Matt flipped back around, looking at Jeff. "He's... It's like he's not my brother. He's not Jeff."

"Matthew Moore Hardy!"

He slapped his hands against his eyes. "Just... Answer me this. Was... Was it my fault?"

Jill looked at me over her shoulder, then back at Matt. "No. It was - "

"Jill - "

"Mine."

I stared in disbelief, waiting for her to turn around. She didn't, just glanced at me. A tear fell from her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked softly.

She turned her head, smiling. "If I hadn't ducked, she wouldn't have hit you."

Jeff didn't face her. "Don't blame yourself - "

"He's right, Jill." I stepped up to the back of the couch and put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. It _is_ Kyle's fault."

Jill shrugged, rubbing Jeff's hand soothingly. "It's all perspective, I guess."

"Kyle?" Matt dropped his arms. "What about Kyle?"

"She punched Jeff at her birthday bash." Jill looked at him quickly, then back at Matt. "She knocked something loose, I guess."

Matt's mouth was rounded, contemplating his words. "Well... Why'd she do it?"

"I called her a slut."

"_Why_?"

"For fucking around with you," she said bluntly. Jill jerked her head toward me. "While Shannon was dying over her."

Matt looked at me. "So it _is_ my fault."

I shrugged. "I can say it's my fault, too. I was the one who told Jill to duck."

"No." Jill looked at both of us. "This is my fault. Plain and simple."

"Jill," Jeff whimpered, gripping her hand. She turned and shushed him softly.

"We can do it the neutral way and say it's no one's fault," Matt offered.

I shook my head. "No. This isn't a discussion. Kyle punched him, Kyle made him blind. I may... " I gazed away from Matt awkwardly. "I may like her, but I can't deny what she's done."

I felt him move closer. "Hey, Shan?"

I looked back. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, man. For stealing your girl."

I shrugged, smiling slightly. "She came back."

Matt's mouth tugged into a grin. "Good. She was too fucking confusing, anyway."

I laughed, looking back at Jill and Jeff. She was rubbing his face softly, but he wouldn't turn to her. He just kept his head down.

"Do you know if it's permanent?" Matt whispered.

I shook my head. "No one knows."

Matt sighed, just watching the two with me. "It's breaking my heart."

I nodded, glancing at him. "I know, man."

"We can hear you, ya know," Jill said, smiling as she turned around. Her eyes were wet.

I laughed. "Yeah. Sorry." I looked at Matt, then back at her. "Hey, did you tell him the good news?"

"Good news?" Matt asked incredulously.

Jill laughed slightly. "Yeah. I'm uh.. " She turned back to Jeff, pulling his hand around her. "We're having a baby."

Matt's mouth dropped. "Oh. My God," he drawled.

I nudged him with my elbow. "How's it feel, uncle?"

Matt looked at me, open mouth turning into a wide grin. "Oh my God!" he yelled, running around the couch. He crushed himself against Jill, hugging her tightly. He moved over to Jeff, who seemed taken aback, looking around.

"Jesus, Matt." Jeff raised his arm and felt against the couch, finally putting it around Jill's shoulders. "Don't crush the damn thing."

"I'm just so happy!" Matt smiled at me over them.

I smiled back. Everything finally felt normal again.

Well. Almost.

**A/N: Keep those wheels turning. I've known what Kyle's deal was going to be since I wrote chapter one. You'll find out soon!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The day has finally come! -trumpet fanfare- Kyle's big mystery is unfolded. What could it be, what could it be? Just as a note - I have had this in my head since chapter one. Now, granted, this story did not take the turns I wanted. But I did not change my mind on what her deal was, not for one minute.**

I sat in Kyle's driveway for about fifteen minutes, tapping my fingers against the wheel. I knew she was probably laughing at me, watching me from the front room window, but I couldn't find the courage to open my door and get out.

Another torrential downpour had hit Whispering Pines. It sounded like I'd parked my car under a waterfall of wet nails. It made me edgier, more isolated from Kyle. My car was silent and I was just sitting there, staring out the front window, wondering if it would be wiser to leave than get out and look like a fool.

I sighed, looking at the door handle. My hand itched to grab it, to tear out into the rain and run into that house like I owned it. My fingers tightened around the steering wheel.

What if she told me she was addicted to drugs, or something? What if she was dying? What if she had _cancer_? Countless scenarios ran through my head. Blackmail. Health condition. Hooker.

Hooker...

I pursed my lips. That would explain the mysterious phone calls. The way she had to be places on time. Why she had to leave suddenly, why she freaked out whenever she was late.

'_They don't like tattoos_.'

That didn't really make sense. And the whole covering up thing, neither. Hookers didn't generally wear turtlenecks.

I slammed my forehead against my hands. "Fuck... "

Before I knew it, I felt my hand moving toward the keys, twisting them. The Hummer roared to life, purring softly afterward. I reached for the clutch.

"Stop it!" I yelled, wrenching my hand away. I flipped the keys back and tore them out, hurling them into the passenger's seat.

Silence.

"I'm goin' out of my fuckin' mind," I drawled softly, rubbing my palms up my forehead. I looked up. The light in the window turned on, the drawn shades glowing ominously.

I could see her moving around, picking things up. It was just her silhouette, but I found myself leaning forward, resting my chin against the steering wheel. I was fascinated just by watching her do everyday stuff.

Just the attraction of seeing her drew my hand to the door, pulling the handle to open it. I stepped out into the rain and slammed it shut, spraying myself with water. My feet carried me to the front door slowly, soaking me before I even hit the steps.

I knocked.

The shadow in the window froze, then disappeared. The door opened a second later.

Her hand dropped from the handle. "Hi."

I realized my mouth was open. "Hey."

She looked back into the room, then at me. "You're late."

"I was here fifteen minutes ago," I said sheepishly.

"I know. You were late fifteen minutes ago."

My mouth eased into a smile as I loosened up. "Oh. Sorry."

"I guess it's okay," she said, smiling with her eyes. She stepped back. "Come on in."

Her house was decorated almost as tasteful as Matt's was. Picture frames and vases and plants and knick-knacks. Everything was color-coordinated, matching with something else. She even had a box of toys under one of the end tables.

"I like your house," I muttered, meandering my way past her staircase.

"Do you need a towel?" She shut the door, leaning back against it. "You're a little wet."

"Uh... " A droplet of water fell from my eyelash. I looked up at it, then smiled at her. "Yeah, I think so."

She laughed breathlessly. "All right, hold on."

My eyes followed her as she passed me, blushing from my gaze. I smirked as she rounded the corner and disappeared. I stared at the vacant spot for another second or two, before returning my attention to the room. It didn't look like something a hooker would live in.

Maybe she _was_ dying.

"Here you go."

I turned just as she tossed me a fluffy towel, hitting me right in the stomach with it. I smiled and threw it over my head. "Thanks."

"So," she said softly. "I have something for you. To show you, actually."

I stopped rubbing the towel against my hair. Willing my heart to slow, I shakily said, "Okay."

I heard her walk away, then something wheeling. Oh Jesus. She was going to show me all the drugs she had to take for her cancer. All the toys hookers had to use. All the blow she had bought from a drug dealer that was trying to kill her.

She came back into the room. "Okay."

I closed my eyes and slid the towel back, holding it around my neck. I opened them, one at a time.

I blinked.

Kyle smiled. "This is... This is my daughter, Chloe."

I blinked again. My eyes never strayed from the pale brunette cocked on Kyle's hip. The kid was barely a year old. Her wide eyes were just like her mom's, except in the center. The center was a dark blue, a sapphire blue. It wove its way into the gold, almost making her look god-like.

I stepped up cautiously. My eyes flickered to Kyle. "Your... daughter?"

She held the child's head with her opposite hand, smiling at it. "Yes. Chloe."

The baby had a Binky in her mouth, but when she looked at me, I knew she was happy. She wasn't smiling, but her eyes glowed like fire.

It was an instant attraction. She rendered me speechless.

"Well?" Kyle asked expectantly.

I looked at her, my mouth agape, then back at the child. Slowly, hesitantly, I lifted my hand and touched its face. The baby moved her cheek into my palm smoothly.

It surprised me. I wanted to pull back, but I couldn't. I just smiled and rubbed my thumb against her soft skin. "She's beautiful," I whispered.

Kyle smiled when she looked at me. "I'm glad you think so."

"How can't I?" I dropped my hand and stepped back. The child followed, moving away from Kyle, her arms stretched out to me. I froze, then looked at her. "What did I do?"

Kyle laughed. "Nothing. She likes you." When Chloe struggled, clenching her chubby little hands, Kyle shifted her. "Want to hold her?"

"Uh... " Before I could say no, the child snagged my shirt sleeve, climbing her way onto me. Kyle laughed again and let go, forcing me to snap my arms up in a cradle before she dropped.

"Wow, look at that." Kyle leaned back and crossed her arms, smiling happily.

Chloe leaned her head against my shoulder and closed her eyes. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to move, but I didn't want to disturb her. She had me wrapped around her tiny finger, just like her mom.

"Why couldn't you tell me about her?" I whispered.

Kyle's eyes glowed. "I don't want her to meet people that'll just walk out of her life. I needed to know that I could trust you first. That you wouldn't leave after you got what you wanted."

I was barely listening. The kid's face was absolutely perfect. I couldn't stop looking at her. "And I passed the test?" I asked, looking up through my lashes.

Kyle smiled. "Yes. And I'm glad you did. Chloe seems to be taken with you." She stepped up and rubbed the baby's back, leaning closer to me. "You're not going to leave, right?"

Comfortable, I shifted Chloe slightly, tightening my hold on her. "Not unless you kick me out."

"Good."

* * *

Kyle made me help her put Chloe to bed. To be honest, when she was first presented to me, I wanted to run. But after a while, I felt like I could do it. I felt like I could be the one Kyle didn't want to run away.

A couple of hours later, Kyle and I were huddled on her couch, her legs drawn up and crossed, feet resting between my thighs. I was rubbing her calf softly, gazing at her while she talked. I didn't really hear what she said - her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, almost annoyed. She wrinkled her nose.

"Because you're perfect."

She blushed and looked down into the coffee cup she was cradling, smiling slightly. "You stupid son of a bitch."

I laughed, turning my head to face the ceiling.

"Shannon?"

I rolled my head toward her, blinking expectantly.

She tapped her fingers against the cup handle. "What'd you think was wrong with me?"

I smiled. "I thought you had cancer."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Or that you were a hooker."

She gasped, looking back at me. She slapped my chest.

"Ow! It was just a thought." I rubbed her leg. "Just with the phone calls and all that. That you had to be places exactly on time and you freaked out whenever you were late."

Kyle frowned. "Oh."

I watched her. "What was that all about?"

She sighed, sipping her tea. "It was the social worker. Chloe's father... " She looked up at me, searching my face. I could tell she was still on the fence about this whole thing. "Chloe's father has been trying to take her away from me."

I looked down, then away, silent.

"He... He's been making all these false accusations. That one day I left work early was because he told them I wasn't leaving Chloe with a sitter. That she was all alone while I worked at a tattoo shop."

I turned back to her. "Where was she?"

"With a sitter," she said flatly. She pointed out the front window vaguely. "Some grandmother across the street. She's a really nice lady."

I grunted in response.

"So, anyway... Yeah. He's just been a real stupid fuck about it lately. He doesn't think I should be exposing Chloe to such 'bullshit'." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "He was doing fucking heroin when I left him."

I snorted. "Nice guy."

She sighed, nostalgic. "He was. For a while. But then he just... shut down."

I looked at her, rubbing her foot. "I'm sorry."

She smiled. "For what?"

"For what you're goin' through. For jumping to conclusions."

She shrugged, looking away. "I would've done the same thing."

I sat up, leaning over. She turned back just as I pressed my mouth against hers. "I'm not leaving." I pulled back, then kissed her again. "Now or ever."

She smiled prettily. "Thank God."

**A/N: THE END!! ...Just kidding. Now, who honestly thought she had a kid? Everyone that has reviewed this story thought her problem involved illness or crack. My friend read the last chapter, turned to me and yelled, "IS SHE A STRIPPER!?" Though that was a good guess, no. Unfortunately, she isn't. I've been waiting to write this since day one. When Shannon was pulling the towel off of his head, my heart was actually pounding. Just shows how much I get into this shit. Review if you please. Another chapter coming out tonight.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I DROVE PAST JEFF HARDY TODAY. He was in another car, driving in the opposite direction. I almost got myself into a car accident, and my boyfriend had to actually take the wheel. I wanted to make U-turn but he wouldn't let me. Hahahaha. I love living in North Cackalacky!**

I walked into Gas Chamber the next day, spotting Kyle immediately. She was bent over someone, and her back was to me, but I could hear her laughing. Her head would turn to the person and her hair was swish, touching her tan shoulders in choppy bits. I was tempted to run my fingers through it, but she would've fucked up the tattoo and I didn't want to piss her off.

I went past her, heading over to Kerry's empty cubicle. As I talked to him, I looked over at her. She was talking to the person she was working on, but her eyes flickered to me and stayed there. She smiled.

Kerry slapped my face lightly. "Shannon."

It didn't even faze me. I broke my gaze slowly, turning to Kerry. "Huh?"

He looked where I was looking. "She _is_ a pretty one, isn't she?"

I turned and watched with him. I couldn't help the satisfied feeling creep into my chest. "I'm kinda seeing her."

"Kind of?"

I looked back to Kerry, shrugging. "Well, you know. Yeah."

Kerry took his tobacco cup from the counter and spit into it. "You better keep a hold on that one."

I smiled. "Don't worry, man. I got it... _all_ under control."

Kerry stole one more glance at her, then sat down in his chair. "I'm sure you do."

"I do!" I looked at Kyle again. She seemed like she was watching me, because she looked away when I met her gaze. "See that, man? She's spyin' on us."

"You think she is." Kerry turned his chair, peeking over the edge of his cubicle. "She's a tease, man. She's not like most girls."

"No, she certainly isn't," I muttered softly, smiling. I could see Kerry staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I cleared my throat. "Yeah."

He whistled, spitting into his cup again. "She's got you around her little finger."

"No, she doesn't!" When he just looked at me, I crossed my arms, turning my attention back to Kyle. "No. She doesn't."

"Whatever you say, man."

My ego was throbbing. I could feel it. "Watch, man. I'm going to go tell her I'm taking her to go get lunch. She can't say no to me."

Kerry laughed, leaning back. "Okay. Go for it."

I glared at him for a minute, then walked around the wall, toward Kyle. She looked up when she heard me, and grinned. I tripped over my shoe.

"Hi," she said breathlessly. She leaned back over the girl's side, inking her stomach. It was some sort of intricate drawing of tree branches and cherry blossoms. They looked like a painting.

I went behind her and put my hands on the back of her chair, leaning down to her ear. "Hey," I whispered. "I'm goin' to get something to eat. Want to come?"

She pouted her bottom lip, thinking. "Eh, I don't think so."

I blinked. "But - "

"I've got a customer," she hissed, winking at me. "Now, go away."

I bent forward me, kissing her bare shoulder. "Come on, Kyle."

She slid away from me, around the girl, to finish some details on the other side. I practically fell over myself. I heard her stifle a laugh.

I straightened, feeling my cheeks redden. "Well, fine, then. I can just... find someone else to go with me."

"Ask Kerry," she said distractedly, wiping excess ink away. She looked up. "Seems like you two have a lot to talk about."

My mouth fell open.

She winked. "I won't go to lunch with you, but I _will_ be hungry by dinner. You busy?"

"No, I - " I closed my mouth, shrugging. "Maybe. I don't know."

"Will you be here when I'm done?" She was bent over the girl again, not even looking at me.

"I... Yeah. Probably."

"Good. We can go, then." She looked up, blinking. "Shannon, close your mouth."

I did.

"Now, go away." She went back to her work.

My face redder than when I get sunburn, I stormed away, heading back to Kerry's station. He was laughing his ass off, bending his chair back so far it should've snapped.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You're whipped."

"No, I'm not!" I looked over at Kyle hesitantly. She must've sensed that I was, since she looked up. She smiled and raised her gloved hand, waving.

I didn't wave back, but Kerry did.

"Whipped," he said again, turning to me.

"No, I'm not."

"Why? Because you didn't wave?" Kerry shook his head, turning away from me. "Pussy."

"This is bullshit!" Everyone looked at me. I cleared my throat. "_This is bullshit_," I hissed to Kerry.

"Shannon, watch your mouth. My customer's kid brother is in here."

I looked at Kyle. "Sorry," I said, immediately closing my eyes. I didn't even mean to say it.

Kerry laughed. "Whipped," he whispered.

I crossed my arms defiantly. "Shut up. I heard you the first time."

**A/N: It's a wee-bit short, but I needed to get something out. I've had mad ass writing's block, and this chapter got me goin' again. Besides, it's been.. like a day. Or two. Since I wrote something for you guys, so I wanted to get something out. Two more chapters should come out today and tonight. Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: God, my contacts are fucking killing me. And I'm losing my readers, I think. Eep.**

Chloe was an absolute angel. I thought my dogs were the best thing that ever happened to me - I was wrong. I loved my dogs, but looking into the eyes of this kid really did something to me. It was like looking at an angelic Kyle. There weren't hidden messages behind those big eyes of hers, just pure curiosity. Everything I did, she would look at me like I was the greatest guy in the world.

And, to be honest, she made me feel like I was.

After dinner, I went back to Kyle's place. While she talked on the phone in the kitchen, I sat on the couch with Chloe and just played with her. The TV was on and I had a beer on the table, but I forgot about both of those. Chloe was too much fun.

I was behind the couch, leaning over the back of it, trying to get Chloe to hold her hands up in front of her eyes. She would do it, but then she'd drop them, laughing silently. I couldn't help but smile - she was really fucking cute.

Finally, I got her to do it, if only for a split second. So I ducked down and waited a second or two, then slowly lifted my head to peek over. She was looking around, eyes big and sad. When she spotted me, her face lit up, and she clapped her hands, struggling to get on her feet. I didn't know if she could walk yet, so I poked my head over, making a funny face. She laughed, but it sounded like a gurgle.

I was blown away when she reached up and took off my baseball cap, inspecting it first. She tried to mimic me, putting it on backwards, but it was so big that it went past her nose. I laughed loudly, jumping over and tackling her gently against the pillows. She giggled when I repeatedly pretended to bite her cheek, making growling noises. I flipped around and threw her up like Superman. She squealed and kicked her chubby little legs.

That was it. I was in love.

"Well, seems I'm interrupting," Kyle's velvety voice commented.

I sat up, Chloe against my chest, and smiled at her. "Yes, you are. Go away."

She laughed, coming around and taking Chloe from me. She looked at her, the hat covering her entire face practically, and sent me an amused smile. "I think a smaller size would fit better."

I grinned and held my hand out, waiting for my hat. Kyle took it off and tugged it on my head, tapping the bill into my eyes. I pulled it off and slapped her ass with it when she went past me.

"Shannon Moore," she hissed playfully, disappearing down the hallway.

I couldn't rid my face of the dreamy smile I'd been sporting, so I leaned back against the pillows and closed my eyes. It felt so comfortable here - laying on Kyle's couch, hearing her cute talks with Chloe as she put her to bed. I could've stayed like that forever.

I heard Kyle come back into the room, stop and laugh softly, then patter into the kitchen. Cupboard doors shut and dishes clanged around. I think the refrigerator opened. It was all background noise - it lulled me to sleep.

I woke up to her slapping the side of my thigh, her way of telling me to move. Groggy, I sat up and took my feet off the couch, fixing my hat. She sat down next to me, close, and pulled her legs up. She liked to sit all huddled - I thought it was cute.

"What's that?" I asked. I'd only be asleep for a couple of minutes, and already, my voice was thick.

She smiled around the spoon in her mouth. "Ice cream."

I leaned forward and snagged my beer, taking a short swig. It was warm.

She bent over and put her head on my shoulder. It made my back hurt just looking at the way she was twisted. "Whatcha watching?"

I shrugged, drinking again. "I don't know. Something with people."

She laughed softly, breath blowing against my neck. "I like the way you are with Chlo," she muttered, clicking the spoon against the bowl.

"I like being with Chloe."

She straightened and spooned some ice cream out, holding it to the corner of my mouth. Distracted, my eyes on the television, I turned my head and opened my mouth, eating the bite. I licked my lips. "What kind is that?"

She looked at it. "I'd say Maple Walnut."

"It's good." I opened my mouth again.

She laughed and fed me some more, taking her own mouthfuls. "Oh! I forgot to ask you something."

"What's that?" My mouth opened again. She just shoved the bowl in my hand, twisting around so her feet were up on the coffee table.

"I was on the phone with my sister," she said, leaning up against me. I put the dish on my lap and swung my arm around her shoulders. She melted into my side. "Her wedding is this weekend, and I'm flying up there for it."

"You want time off?" I asked, eyes on whatever I was watching. I drank my beer.

"Well, yeah."

"You got it."

"And I want you to come with me."

I looked at her, blinking. "Really?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. I need a date. You're just... so easy to get." She smiled. "It just makes sense."

I rubbed her arm softly. "Aw, that's sweet, honey." I kissed the side of her head when she laughed. "Sure, I'll go."

I felt her hand sliding behind me, grabbing my side. She scooped some ice cream into her mouth and tossed the spoon back into the bowl, making it wobble on my thigh. "Thank you, Shannon."

I shrugged, finishing off my beer. "Well, there _is_ something you could for me."

She sat up when I leaned forward, placing the bottle and dish on the table. "And what's that?"

I pursed my lips, closing my eyes. I heard her laugh, then she turned my face, kissing my cheek. I opened my eyes, offended.

She squealed when I went to grab her, standing up on the cushions and hopping over the couch. I glared at her from my seat, then stood up too, simply stepping over the back. She screamed and went past me, up the stairs.

I was laughing as I followed her, slamming her bedroom door on my way in.

**A/N: Meatloaf came on the XM and this chapter blew out of me. I guess I should listen to him whenever I get writer's block. So I made a few innuendos. Oh, well. I was practically crying when I wrote Shannon with the baby... Just thinking about Shannon Moore loving a kid makes me want to cry. :D It's just so goddamn cute! Review if you please.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Everybody Hurts just came on XM. Oh, fucking man. This is inspiration music, I swear.**

I was half asleep when I felt someone next to me move, then press against me, kissing my cheek. I couldn't help but smile subconsciously, hearing her soft chuckle in the back of my mind.

"Shannon, wake up," Kyle said languidly, rubbing her hand across my chest.

I opened one eye. "Why?"

"Because I have to go to work." She smiled and stretched, rolling away from me.

I caught her hand. "No, you don't. You're staying right here."

"Shannon - "

I pulled her, toppling her onto me. "No. You're stayin' here, and we're gonna spend the day together."

"But Shannon, I have appointments - "

I sighed. "How many?"

"Two. I think. There might be more."

"When are they?"

She licked her lips, thinking. "I think one's at noon and the other is around two."

I rubbed her back pensively. "All right, we'll do this. What time is it?"

Kyle pushed her hair back, leaning over me to snag the alarm clock on the end table. She squinted at the numbers. "Um, around ten."

I groaned. "Jesus, it's early."

She laughed. "I usually get up a lot earlier than this."

"I don't think I can see you anymore."

She hit my chest, laying her head against it afterward. "Shut up."

I yawned, gripping her hair. "Okay, let's do this. You go in around eleven-thirty, then leave after your last appointment. I'll take Chloe to my house while you're there."

She sighed. "What did I do without you?"

"Trust an old lady to take care of your daughter."

"Oh, right. How could I forget?" She leaned up and kissed me, smiling against my mouth. "Okay. That sounds like a good idea."

"Can Chloe get in the pool?"

Kyle made a face, wrinkling her nose. "I don't know, Shannon."

"Well, does she have one of those... " I motioned with my hand lazily. "Floatin' things?"

She laughed, nodding. "Yeah."

"Well, I'll take her in the shallow end."

"Shannon... " she said apprehensively.

I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take care of her."

She sat up, pulling the sheets over her. "You better."

I smiled up at her. "So, it's all set, then?"

She shrugged, pulling her knees up under the sheets. "I guess so." She smiled weakly at me, running a hand through her hair. "Can you hand me my cigarettes?"

I looked at the table next to my head, spotting the red carton. I looked back at her, then pulled her down, kissing her hard.

She pulled back and laughed, pushing against me. "Shannon," she said slyly.

I grinned at her. "Hey, we have a couple of hours to spare."

* * *

I never realized how much shit Chloe needed. Diapers, bottles, baby food, changes of clothes, toys... She was coming to my house for the day and it looked like she was moving in.

Which, I hoped, one day she would.

I decided to wait for Kyle before I took Chloe into the pool. She was nervous as hell about it, so I figured if she went in too, she wouldn't be so paranoid.

I heard Kyle pull up to the house at about two-thirty. I put down my drink and headed to the door, hitching Chloe up on my bare side. "You're mom's early," I muttered to her, cradling her in my right arm. She squeezed my face between her hands.

I opened the door before Kyle even knocked. "Hey."

She dropped her hand, smiling. She seemed tired. Her hair looked like she'd been running her hands through it. "Hi. I like your shorts."

I looked down at the white board shorts I was wearing. "Oh, thanks."

She took Chloe from my arms, holding her close. She always brightened up when she had her. "Hey, sunshine. Did you have fun with Shannon?"

"We didn't do anything yet." I went around her and closed the door, putting my arm around her waist as she walked into the living room. "We decided to wait for you before we went in."

"Oh, did we?" She smiled at Chloe, jostling her a little. "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

I shrugged. "You don't have to go in, I guess. But you can watch her while I take her in."

She nodded, heading to the pool. "Okay. Good thing I wore shorts, huh, Chloe?"

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I watched her swing her hips in those white shorts. "A very good thing," I muttered, following her when my heart started beating again.

Kyle was sitting on the edge of the pool, tan and perfect legs swinging in the clear water. She was talking to Chloe quietly, pointing to the water.

I went to the opposite end and fell in, so Chloe wouldn't get splashed. Kyle was grinning at me as I made my way over, hands out.

Kyle frowned, sliding Chloe into my arms easily. "Shannon, please be careful."

"Don't worry about it." I made sure Chloe's feet didn't touch the water yet. I figured I would just ease her in so she'd get used to it. "Hey little buddy. Wanna go for a swim?"

"Shannon - " Kyle covered her eyes when I walked toward the deep end.

"Don't worry, Kyle." I lifted Chloe up, watching her eyes light up in the sun. "Your mom's freakin' out, kid."

Chloe giggled and kicked her legs, reaching for the water.

"You wanna go in?" I let her down a little, putting her little foot in the water. I gently slid her in until she was on my hip, half of her little body covered.

She looked around, touching the water with her little hand. She seemed to like it, slapping her palm down. Water splashed onto my back.

"You enjoyin' yourself?" I smiled at her. Kyle still had her eyes covered. "Open your eyes, babe. Chloe's still alive."

Kyle peeked between her fingers, dropping her hands slowly. "All right, that's enough."

I went away from her, over to the stairs. "Just let her have fun, Kyle."

"Shannon, I don't want her - Shannon!"

I looked up. "What?"

"What are you doing!?"

I looked at Chloe. She was sitting on the top step, splashing in the water. My hands were holding onto her. "Playin' with Chloe."

"Don't let her get that far into the water!"

"She's not in the water at _all_, Kyle! She's fine." I went back to the baby, sinking down into the water so it reached my shoulders.

Kyle covered her face, bending over. She almost touched her knees.

"Kyle, you need to relax - "

"You relax! I don't want my baby drowning!"

"She's not going to drown! Jesus Christ, Kyle - "

"Shannon, you need to - Shannon, she's slipping!"

"I'm _holding_ her, Kyle. She's _fine_."

She was up on her feet, coming over. "Shannon, give her to me."

I looked up in disgust. "No!"

"Shannon Moore," she hissed. She bent over and tried to grab her. I moved away, clutching her to my chest. "Shannon, give me my baby!"

"No, she wants to stay in the water."

"No, she doesn't! She's only a baby. Give her to me!" She was following me around the outside of the pool, bent over, ready to grab Chloe when she could.

"Kyle, just calm down - "

"Shannon, if you don't give me my baby, so help me god - "

"Kyle - " My foot slipped on the curve to the deep end, and I jerked a little. Chloe went in up to her neck, but I caught myself before she went down any further. I looked at Kyle. "Look what you made me do!"

Kyle looked like she was about to pass out. "You almost just dunked her! That's it, give her to me."

"No!" I ran across to the other side, watching Kyle run around, taking petite, hurried steps.

"You mother fucker," she growled, coming close to the edge. "Give her to me!"

"No!" Just as she bent to grab her, I pivoted, sliding over to the stairs. Kyle lost her footing and screamed, going head first into the water.

I was laughing when she came up.

She spit and coughed, hair soaked and shirt almost see-through. She glared at me, struggling. "You stupid jerk! Look what you made me do!"

I shrugged, smiling. "I got you in, didn't I?"

She looked like she was trying not to smile. Her hand appeared, her sandal flopping in it. She threw it at my head.

"Hey - OW!" I shook my head, returning my vision back to normal. "You could've hit Chloe!"

"But I didn't." She was shivering when she came over to me. "Now, please. Give me my baby."

I sighed, resigned. I handed her over.

"Thank you." She smoothed the baby's hair back, smiling as she held her against her chest. "All right, I'm getting out. I'm freezing."

I followed her up the stairs. "You know... You probably should change."

She didn't turn around, but I could tell she was grinning. "I probably should, huh?"

"Yeah." I flipped my hair back and came up next to her, throwing my arm around her shoulders. I kissed her temple, smiling.

"Jesus, I'm shaking."

"I know." I pulled her a little closer, walking slowly toward my house. I looked down at her. Her shirt was completely transparent. I grinned. "That's a, uh... mighty fine bra you're wearin' there."

Kyle rolled her eyes and pushed me into the pool smoothly. She was already in the house when I came back up.

**A/N: Phew. Another chapter out later tonight. Oh the joys of not working.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Tonight is, hopefully, super-update night. The Eagles are playing and I'm in a lovin' Shannon kinda mood. (But then again, when am I not?)**

I woke up to someone smacking the back of my head. I opened one eye lazily and met clouded darkness, like light was shining beyond the pillows toppled over me. I turned my face and closed my dry mouth, groaning.

"Shannon." Whoever it was hit me again. "Wake up, stupid."

I mumbled something _I_ couldn't even understand.

"Oh, Jesus Christ."

"Here, I know how to wake him up," another voice said. "Shannon, Kyle's here."

I slid my head up, staring blankly at the headboard. "Huh?"

Someone slammed something hard into the back of my head, sending me straight into the wood. I closed my eyes and scrunched up my face, feeling my brain knock against my skull. "Ah, _fuck_."

"You awake now?"

I flipped around slowly, licking my chapped lips. Matt was standing at the foot of my bed, holding a broom. Jill was behind him, arms crossed and looking pissed. "Why are you here? Wait... " I closed my eyes and yawned, scratching the back of my head. "How did you guys get in here?"

"No time for explanations." Matt hit me again, this time in the shoulder. "Get your ass up."

I leaned back on my elbow, rubbing my hand up and down my face slowly. "Where'd you get that broom?" I asked, my voice thick with sleep.

"Who knows." Matt threw it behind him. "Now, get up."

I threw back the comforter and planted my feet on the floor, bending against my knees, and rubbed my hands over my face.

"Long night?" Matt asked mischievously.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Too bad." He whacked me with a pillow this time. "Get in the shower, let's go."

I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Why are you here?"

Jill stepped forward, eyes on fire. "Because you've ignored your friends for far too long. That bitch has had you for enough days. It's our time now."

Matt chuckled. "Like John Cena."

Jill hit him. "Fuck Cena. Shannon, get up."

"I am," I groaned, getting to my feet shakily. I looked at Matt. "Shouldn't you be on the road?"

He shook his head. "I took off two weeks. Jeff needs me."

"And _you_," Jill stressed, grabbing my ear lobe.

"OW, FUCK, JILL - "

"How dare you neglect your friends. Especially Jeff!"

"All right, I'm sorry!"

"Good." She slapped my ass. "Now, giddy up!"

"Where are we - " Matt grabbed the back of my neck, hurling me into the bathroom. I slammed into the counter, toppling over and falling onto the bathtub edge. "Wait, what's - "

Matt slammed the door in my face.

* * *

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I turned to them as they filed out of my front door, jingling my keys in my hand. "Let's take my car."

Matt nodded, standing protectively at the bottom of the steps, just in case Jeff fell. Jill had him by the arm, and he was wearing sunglasses, so I couldn't see his eyes. He looked really clumsy.

"Why doesn't he have one of those... uh, cane things?"

Jill went past me with him, heading toward the Hummer. "He refuses to use one."

"I don't want one," Jeff grumbled, stumbling into Jill. "Sorry."

"It's okay, babe." She opened the door and helped him in, reaching for his seat belt.

"I can do it myself," he snapped, snatching the belt from her hand.

Jill stepped back. "Okay, honey. Just make sure you get it in."

"I will."

Jill looked at me as she shut the door. "He's been pretty... bitter lately."

"I can tell." I headed to the car, getting behind the wheel. I turned around and looked at Jeff. "How are you, man?"

Jeff just stared straight ahead, bouncing his leg against the seat.

Jill was in the front seat, snapping herself in. "Don't take it personally," she whispered.

I shrugged and started the car.

Matt slammed his door. "What the - Shannon."

I looked at him in the rear-view mirror. "What?"

He looked up at me, lip curled in disgust. He bumped something next to him with his hand. "What the hell is this, Shannon?"

I turned my upper half around and looked at him. "Oh. That's a, uh... "

Jill sneered. "That's a fucking _car seat_."

I covered my eyes. "Lord, here we go."

"He has his bitch's car seat in here!" Jill gaped at me. "I can't believe it! You have lost your fucking mind, you know that?"

"No, I haven't - "

"He has this bitch's car seat in - Wait, why does she have a car seat?"

I dropped my hands, biting my lip. I looked at everyone. "Uh... "

Jill's mouth practically dropped to the floor. "She has a fucking _kid_, doesn't she?"

I shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, kinda, yeah."

"_Kinda_?" Jill leaned over and shook me. "Who are you, and what have you done with Shannon Moore?"

I pushed her away. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

"Are you kidding me!? Have you seen yourself lately? Blowin' your friends off, fallin' in love with someone who has a _baby_ - "

"Jill, I'm fuckin' twenty-nine years old. Not nineteen. I need to start facing the facts that... Well, Kyle could - _is_ the one for me, kid or no kid."

She blinked at me. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!?"

"Jill, calm down," Matt said gently.

She pointed to me. "Are you hearing what's coming out of his mouth?"

"There's nothin' wrong with what I'm saying!"

"You're changing who you are for this bitch, and frankly, I'm sick of it."

"Who ever said I was looking for your approval?"

"Shannon, I'm your fucking friend. Matt's your fucking friend. Jeff's your fucking friend. We're your _fucking friends_!"

"Great! And Kyle's my girlfriend!" I turned back around and started the car. "You are in a _whole_ different part of my life. Kyle is... "

"Shannon, don't fucking say it."

I shrugged, sliding my hands up the wheel. "I can see myself marrying her."

Silence.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ!" Jill turned me toward her then slapped me across the face. "Are you hearing yourself right now? You already fucked up with Crystal, what makes you think this bitch is any different?"

"Jill," Matt whispered. "Not a good idea."

"No. He needs to fucking realize that this girl should be nothing but a cheap fuck to him - "

"Don't fucking say that about her!"

"Why? Are you afraid of admitting that she's a whore? A whore with a _kid_? What are you trying to prove, Shannon?"

"Jill, just _shut up_," Jeff groaned.

Jill ignored him. "That you're as gullible as ever? That you'll believe any girl with a pretty face and a nice rack - "

I ripped my keys out of the ignition and opened my door, turning around when I was outside. "I can't believe I call you my friend. I'm sorry I don't meet your expectations of who Shannon Moore is anymore." I looked at Matt and Jeff in the back seat, then back at Jill. "Have fun today. I'm going to Kyle's. She doesn't expect me to be anyone but myself."

"That's what you _think_, Shannon, but you're _wrong_, like always. She just wants someone to pay for her fucking kid. I bet she's in so much debt even _you_ can't help her break even. She'll bleed you dry then leave you for us to pick up the pieces. You're pathetic - "

"I don't know who you are anymore," I said softly.

Jill quieted down, breathing heavily.

I sighed, looking away. "I'm going to a wedding this weekend, with Kyle. It's her sister's or something." I looked back at them. "I'm going to ask her to marry me after it. If we're still friends by then, I'll call you to tell you she said yes. If we're not... " I shrugged, looking away again. "It's not really my problem."

I slammed the car door.

**A/N: Oh man. DRAMA, DRAMA, DRIZZAMA! Once again, not where I expected this story to end up. Is Shannon fucking up? He's in love, he doesn't know what he's doing. And I didn't mean to make Jill such a bitch... but she kind of is. Just not usually to Shannon. Hope everyone still likes her! New chapter today. Review if you please.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hahaha, the reaction I got from you guys was absolutely perfect! I wanted you guys to act like that. I wanted you guys to get pissed. Oh, sweeeet victory! Don Henley just came on XM. Double victory!**

Kyle wasn't surprised when she opened the door to see my pissed ass standing there. The look on her face was completely straight - she wasn't taken aback, she wasn't concerned. She just held the door open wider and allowed me to pass.

My mouth started running the second my foot hit the carpet, and it didn't stop until I was across the couch, my head in her lap, an empty tumbler on the coffee table in front of us. She was running her fingers through my hair soothingly, and we were silent.

"I don't think it's fair what you said to them," she said quietly.

I opened my eyes, looking up at her. She looked guilty. "What are you talking about?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I just don't think... I mean, my first impression wasn't exactly endearing."

"Kyle - "

"Look, I used Matt to get you, I blinded Jeff, how did you think Jill was _going_ to react?"

"But that's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?" she whispered. "What's the point of this fight? Don't lose your best friends over me."

"But... " I sighed, just enjoying the feeling of her hands against my head. "Kyle, they have to accept the fact that you're a major deal in my life now. They can't claim to be my best friends if they just talk shit about you. I'm not goin' to stand for that."

"Hmm." Her hands stopped.

"I mean, it's not really Jeff and Matt. It was mostly Jill." I sneered. "Fucking Jill."

"Calm down," Kyle ordered.

"Sorry."

"Well, how would you feel if you were in her situation?"

I looked at her.

She laughed softly. "Okay, it probably doesn't work with two different sexes. But... I can only imagine what she's going through. Of course, I've already had a baby, so I can relate to her with that, but Jeff being blinded?" She pulled my hair slightly. "If Jill blinded you, I'd never forgive her."

I smiled smugly. "Well, of course."

"The point _is_," she said, laughing. "You need to think about them, too."

"I _was_ thinkin' about them!" I sat up, leaning my hands against her thigh. "I was supposed to spend today with them. But then Jill started on the fucking car seat in my car, and then - "

"Car seat?"

"Yeah, when I took Chloe yesterday."

"Oh." She cleared her throat. "Continue."

I shook my head. "I can't remember... Oh! Okay. Jill started on the car seat in the back, and then I kinda had to break it to them that you had a kid. Then all hell broke loose."

"Well, did you have today planned with them?"

I paused. " ...Not exactly. They kinda broke into my house and forced me to get up."

Kyle ran my hair back. "You see? I know we're just starting this thing, Shannon, but you can't ignore your friends. That's probably why Jill is so angry."

"Jill is so angry because she's a fucking _bitch_."

She shook her head. "Did you ever think about the mood swings she must have?"

I wrinkled my nose. "You mean... Because she... ?"

Kyle nodded. "You should've seen me when I was pregnant with Chloe. I was brutal."

"Gross."

She laughed, leaning back against the cushions. "See my point? There are a lot of factors to all this."

"Yeah, I guess." I shrugged. "She still can't talk shit about you in front of me, though. You're my... You're my _woman_."

Kyle rolled her eyes, smiling playfully. "Choose your words carefully, Moore."

I moved over and kissed her cheek, grinning when she blushed. "_My _point is that you're special to me, Kyle, and Jill just needs to accept that."

"It'll take some time," she reminded me. "I mean, I did blind her... Jeff."

"Yeah, you kinda did." I kissed her neck. "Are you usually this good at making friends?"

Kyle snorted. "I've never actually _blinded_ someone before... That might be a new one for me."

I laughed and kissed her neck again, moving my hand slowly up her side. She groaned quietly and moved away. "What?" I asked innocently.

"Shannon Moore, not in front of my daughter."

"She's in her room," I murmured, moving in again.

"Shannon!" She giggled, pushing me to the other end of the couch. "Hands off."

"I'm not usin' my hands." I puckered my lips at her. "Just my mouth."

She glared at me. "No. Absolutely not."

"Aw, come on, Kyle, cheer me up." I grinned.

"Shannon, no. I have to - " The doorbell chimed just as my face touched her collarbone. She shoved me, standing up with a wicked glint in her eye. "I have to answer the door."

"Jesus, do you have a special power or something?" I fell back against the arm rest, running my hand through my hair.

"Maybe." Kyle opened the door and turned to whoever was standing there. "Oh. Hello."

Silence. Then, something that sounded like someone pushing someone else. Whoever it was stumbled, then cleared her throat. "Uh... Hi. Is Shannon here?"

I could feel my fist curling as I looked over my shoulder, seeing the tiniest bit of Jill standing in the doorway. She was looking at me, fiddling with the zipper of her hoodie.

"Uh, Shannon?" Kyle turned her head, biting her bottom lip. "You here?"

If I had said no, would she have closed the door?

"Shannon?" Jill asked hesitantly.

I sighed and turned back around, crossing my arms. "I'm here," I grumbled.

I heard Kyle step aside. "You can come in, if you'd like."

Jeff and Matt - who were with Jill, apparently - mumbled a thank you and stepped in. Kyle closed the door and headed back over to me, sitting on the arm rest. She put her hand on the back of my head.

Jill came around the couch, sitting at the other end. Matt bumped her and she moved, allowing Jeff to sit next to her. Matt stood beside them.

"So." I patted my knee awkwardly. "What's up?"

Jill cleared her throat, eyes flickering to Kyle. I felt her flinch.

"I better go check on Chloe," she said weakly, standing up.

I snagged her hand. "Don't leave."

She squeezed my palm gently. "I'll be right back, don't worry."

Reluctantly, I let go, watching her disappear down the hallway. I turned back to Jill. It was completely silent. I'd never been this awkward around them in my entire life. It felt weird.

"Shannon," Jill began, playing with the wrists of her sleeves. "I just... I'm sorry, okay?"

I shrugged. "Okay."

She looked at me, her leg shaking. "Okay. Well... It's just that... you know, with everything going on lately with Jeff - "

Jeff nudged her.

She glared at him, even though he couldn't see. "Okay. The pregnancy's sending me into these wild mood swings - "

Matt cleared his throat.

"Okay! Fine! I'm a bitch, all right!?" She turned to Matt and Jeff, looking at the two. "There, are you happy? I finally said it - I'm a _bitch_."

I couldn't help but smile.

"What Jill's trying to say, I think," Matt smiled slightly, "is that we're sorry. About... The whole Kyle situation."

"Why are 'we' sorry?" I pointed to Jill. "She's the only person who flipped shit."

"I know, all right!?" Jill ran her hands through her hair. "Jesus Christ."

Matt sat down on the coffee table awkwardly. "We're sorry, man. Really."

I shrugged. "It's all right."

"Especially me," Jill muttered. "I still don't like Kyle, but I'm willing to... learn to like her."

I smiled. "That's good."

She frowned at me. "You weren't... serious. Right?"

"Huh?"

"About the... " Jill leaned forward. "Marriage thing. Right?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Maybe I was exaggerating. Just a little."

Jill let out a breath. "Oh, thank God."

"But... You know now. How serious this is for me, right?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. I _guess_."

"Be nice," Jeff mumbled. Jill hit his thigh.

Kyle came back in, a sleepy Chloe cradled in her arm. I moved over and she sat against me, my arm winding around her back. "This is Chloe," Kyle said awkwardly.

Matt smiled, leaning over to touch her face. "Aw, look at how cute she is."

"I hate babies," Jeff growled.

Jill turned to him. "_Be nice_****," she mimicked, accent thicker than how she normally talked.

"Except ours," he added.

Jill smiled. "Good boy."

"You know, Jill... " Kyle bounced Chloe against her knee. "I know we're not... on the greatest terms right now, but I know what you're going through. I've already went through it, alone no less." She looked up, meeting her gaze. "If you ever need any help or just... you know, someone to talk to... You can talk to me."

Jill nodded, looking away.

An uncomfortable silence fell over us.

Matt raised his eyebrows at me. I knew he was going to run his mouth, just to break the tension. "So, uh. You still want to do something today?"

I shrugged. "Sure. I guess." I looked at Kyle. "You want to go with us?"

"Go where?"

Chloe reached out to me, so I took her, sliding her onto my lap. "I don't know. Around."

Kyle looked at everyone, smiling sheepishly. "No, you have fun with your friends."

"Good deal! Let's go." Jill stood up to leave, but Jeff awkwardly grabbed at her, pulling her back down.

"Kyle, are you sure?" Matt asked. He smiled. "Don't be intimidated by Jill - you can come with us if you want to."

Kyle shook her head. "Nah, I got Chloe and... uh, other things. To do."

"You sure?" He sounded like he was sealing the deal, not asking a question.

She nodded. "Positive. Today can just be... you guys. Chloe and I can take care of ourselves."

"Well... okay." Matt stood up, towering over us. "I guess we'll get goin', then."

Everyone murmured an agreement and stood up, crowded awkwardly. Matt led Jeff to the door, Jill following close behind. I still had Chloe, but I was walking with them.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" I asked, turning to Kyle.

She rolled her eyes. "Get out of here, Moore."

I smiled and handed the baby over, leaning in and kissing her mouth. "I'll come back tonight if you want."

She shrugged. "Whatever you want to do. If you want to stay out with them, don't worry about me."

"All right. I'll call you." I rubbed Chloe's hair, smiling into the pretty baby's face. "Bye, Chlo. I'll see you later."

"Get going, Shannon." Kyle kissed my cheek. "Before I get sick of you."

I smiled, walking backwards until I was out the door, closing it softly. I sighed and headed toward my car. Matt was getting into the front seat, grinning at me. "You fuckin' little pussy."

I shrugged, laughing. "What can you do?"

**A/N: There. Because I love you guys so much, I made them make up in one chapter. And Shannon's not really so stupid that he'd ask Kyle to marry him. Yet. (Especially at her sister's wedding. How tacky.)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I just watched The Dirt Sheets that make fun of Shannon Moore. And while I am completely bonkers for the guy, I couldn't stop laughing my ass off. Sorry, Shannon. Morrison and THUH MIZ are pretty funny.**

The next couple of days went by in a blur. I hung out with Matt and Jeff one day, while Jill tried to befriend Kyle. It didn't turn out as friendly as we had hoped, but at least she was making progress. The day after that The Core Group, including Jill, tried to go bowling. It was fun, except for the part where Jeff couldn't do it with us. He just sat there and tried to act normal, but it was hard.

The next day, Matt called to remind me that Claude G was having a barbeque, and that I should bring Kyle and Chloe. He figured they needed to meet everyone, and if they actually stuck around after they did, they were keepers.

I was a little nervous. I wasn't embarrassed by who I was associated with - believe me, there were worse people in North Carolina. But Kyle was from Sturbridge, and I'm pretty sure there weren't many people like that up there.

My heart started racing when the road ended and I was driving along a dirt path.

"This is exciting!" Kyle said enthusiastically, gazing out the passenger window. She turned to me, eyes hidden by aviators. "Who am I meeting again? Your dad?"

I shook my head. "No. My dad, uh... My dad died a few years ago."

"Oh. Oh, Shannon, I'm sorry - "

"Don't worry about it." I took a left, thankfully hitting pavement again. "No, you're meeting Jeff and Matt's dad."

"What's his name?"

I smiled. "Just call him The Legend. He'll like that."

She shrugged. "Okay."

When I pulled up in front of Claude G's house, the barbeque was already in full swing. People were stumbling and laughing obnoxiously, while smoke billowed up behind his roof. I could see Matt on the side of the house, pointing to us.

"We're late," I said, shutting off the car.

"How?"

"Because it started two hours ago." I smiled and opened my door, hopping out to get Chloe in the back. I heard someone scream my name as we walked around back, my hand clutching Kyle's protectively.

Matt came up to us, shoving a clear water bottle in Kyle's hands. "Drink this," he said breathlessly, laughing. He turned and threw his arms awkwardly around me, breaking my hold from Kyle and almost knocking Chloe out of my grasp. "Hey, man. We've been waiting for you."

I patted Matt's back. "Hey, Matt. How many uh... drinks you had, buddy?"

Matt made a face, rolling his hand in the air. "Oh... A few."

I nodded. "Right. Don't kill Chloe the next time you decide to love me, okay?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Chloe." Matt rubbed her hair softly, smiling. "Can I hold her?"

"Maybe in a couple of hours. Just stop drinkin', okay?"

Matt frowned.

Kyle was coughing when she stepped up to us, holding the bottle away from her. "Jesus Christ," she rasped, holding it out to Matt. "What the fuck is in that? I thought it was water."

Matt laughed obnoxiously, smacking a hard kiss on her cheek. "Naive Yankee," he slurred, stumbling away to another crowd of people. I don't think he even knew them, but he threw his arms open and requested a group hug.

I just shook my head and tugged Kyle's hand. "Come on, this way."

"Hold on," she gasped. She turned away from me and spit, coming back while wiping her mouth. "That shit was nasty. I can't get the taste out of my mouth and my breath smells like rubbing alcohol."

I laughed. "It'll go away after a while."

"I don't want to meet people smelling like this."

I just looked at her, a small smile on my lips. "Do you know how many people here smelled like that when they _got_ here?"

She sighed, taking my hand again. "Point taken."

"Shannon!" Jill bounced up to us, stopping in her tracks. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "You got here, finally. Hi, Chloe," she said softly, touching her cheek. She looked at Kyle, smile fading. "Hi, Kyle."

Kyle looked away awkwardly. "Hi, Jill."

"You look fat," I said bluntly.

Jill glared playfully. "I'm _pregnant_."

I rolled my eyes. "That's a new excuse."

She punched me. "Shut up. I can't stop eating! It's like this kid's taking over my body."

"You're basically eating for two," Kyle mumbled. "I remember I couldn't stop eating German potato salad when I was pregnant."

I turned to Kyle, wrinkling my nose in disgust. "Gross."

She slapped me where Jill had punched me, smiling. "Shut up, I know it's gross. But you can't really say what you like and don't like when you're having a baby, because it changes almost every day."

"Yeah, Shannon! You don't know anything."

I shook my head. "Whatever, whatever! Don't you have someone else to bother?"

Jill grinned. "No, I like buggin' you."

"Great."

"Is Jeff here?" Kyle asked boldly.

Jill nodded excitedly. "Yeah! It's the first time he's been out to one of these things since... his accident."

"Really? That's wonderful."

I really loved Kyle for being able to be nice to Jill after all the shit they'd been through. "Where's The Legend?" I interrupted, sounding bored.

Jill shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you askin' me?"

"Oh, how could I forget? Your face has been stuffed in a bowl of macaroni salad for the past three hours."

Jill bit her lip, eyes sparkling. "I hate you, Shannon. He's over with Jeff."

I smiled cheekily. "Thanks, Jill."

Kyle waved awkwardly as I pulled her away, turning to me when Jill was out of earshot. "Why are you being so mean to her?"

I shrugged. "Just the way we communicate sometimes."

She came in close to me, free hand coming up to rest on my shoulder. "Should I be nervous about meeting this guy?"

"Claude G?" I asked incredulously. I dropped her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. "Nah. He's the greatest. You're gonna love him."

Kyle bit her lip as we kept walking, spotting Jeff and Claude sitting at an empty picnic table. The Legend had an acoustic guitar in his hands, and he was strumming, while Jeff laughed and sang words to a song I didn't recognize. It was a normal scene for them, and it felt good to see it.

Claude G noticed us, since Jeff couldn't, and motioned for us to join them. "Come on over here, boy!"

Jeff stopped singing and reached his hand out instinctively, feeling air. I stepped up and nudged my knee against his palm. "Wanna know what that was?"

Jeff grimaced, laughing. "No."

"Good, 'cause I can't say it in front of Chloe." I smacked the side of Jeff's head lightly and turned to his dad. "_Claude G_!"

"I don't believe it," he drawled, putting his guitar aside. "You got yourself a damn kid since the last time I saw you."

I laughed, rubbing Kyle's back softly. "Nah, it ain't my kid, Legend. It's hers. My girlfriend's."

"Girlfriend." Claude turned to Kyle, sizing her up. "This her?"

Kyle laughed this time. "Yeah, this is her."

"Got yourself a darlin' little baby."

"Thank you." Kyle reached around me and took Chloe, holding her against her hip. "I'm Kyle, by the way."

I nodded, jerking my head toward her. "The woman."

She batted the side of my thigh playfully, out of Claude's view.

"Well, nice to meet you. You get yourself some chicken? We got steaks, too."

I shrugged, looking at Kyle. "You hungry?"

She nodded. "Kind of. I've got to feed Chloe something, too."

"Okay." I turned back to Claude. "I'm goin' to fatten my woman up, then we'll be back."

Kyle smacked my ass this time, right in front of him.

Claude laughed. "You go right ahead, boy."

I smiled over my shoulder as I started walking, bumping into Kyle. I threw my arm around her shoulders, fingers touching Chloe's cheek. "You like him?" I whispered.

"From what I saw, yes." She hitched Chloe higher up on her hip.

"That's good. He seemed to like you."

"Well, compared to what you used to date... " She smiled at me.

I grinned, kissing her cheek. "You're right about that, honey."

Kyle stopped when we reached the table, surveying the food laid out in front of her. "Hm. What am I in the mood for?"

I took Chloe so Kyle would be able to get what she wanted. "You're not pregnant, too, right?"

Kyle laughed, wrinkling her nose at something. "No. You'd definitely be the first to know."

"Good." I took a plate and handed one to her, taking one for myself.

"Do you want me to get food for you?" Kyle offered, looking at Chloe. She met my eyes again.

I shrugged. "I can handle it, I think."

"Okay." She pursed her lips. "What should I get?"

I pointed to various items, half of which Kyle grimaced at. "Man, you're picky," I said breathlessly.

"I prefer to call it an acquired taste." She grinned at me.

Finally, after going up and down the table twice, Kyle decided on chicken and some salads. I wanted steak. I had a serious craving for steak.

We sat at an empty picnic table, sitting Chloe on my lap. Kyle kept offering to take her, but she was fine where she was. I didn't mind at all.

Jill slid in next to me, snatching a deviled egg off my plate. "Oh God, I've been craving these."

I scowled, watching her pop it into her mouth. "That was mine."

"Too bad, I'm pregnant." She took the other one.

"Jill!" I curled my right arm around my plate, protecting it.

She giggled as she licked her thumb. She looked over my elbow. "Oh, steak! I've been craving steak - "

"Get away from me, you psycho!" I slid down the bench. "Go find a treadmill."

She pouted. "Shannon, _please_? I can't deprive this kid of food."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Can't you go bug Jeff?"

"No, he's blind." Remorse slid over her face, but she composed herself nicely. "And besides, I don't know where he is. He's been so bitter since this whole thing started."

"What? You gettin' fat?"

Kyle hit me for that one. "Shannon," she hissed.

"No, the whole blind thing. He hasn't been himself." She sighed and looked at the ground.

"He's starting to come around," Kyle offered, smiling slightly. "At least, I think he is."

I could tell Jill wanted to rip her eyes out, but she forced a smile. "You've never even _seen_ what Jeff could do at one of these. It's sad, actually. It doesn't even feel like a barbeque."

"Itchweeed," I said, nodding. I stuffed a piece of roll in my mouth.

Jill laughed, face nostalgic. "Yeah. Oh, Kyle, if you had only known him when he wasn't like this."

I turned to her, chewing. "Yeah. He was really... something."

Kyle frowned, leaning over and trying to get Chloe to eat something. "He sounded like a lot of fun."

Jill tried to pick something off my plate. I batted her hand away with my elbow. She sighed. "He really was. I mean, I'll always love who he was, is and will be, but... I just miss the old Jeff."

"He could get better," I said, smiling slightly.

Jill shrugged. "Let's hope."

Music started blaring over the speakers hooked up near us, playing some funky dance tune. Jill glared at the set above us, holding her head.

"Being pregnant gives your headaches, too," she said.

"Really? I heard being fat does that."

She laughed and backhanded my bicep, stealing the rest of my roll when I moved my arm to rub it. I narrowed my eyes at her, pushing my plate over. She smiled and started eating what I'd left.

"Is it too noisy for Chloe?" I asked Kyle, covering the baby's ears.

Kyle shrugged. "Maybe. Wanna take a walk?"

I nodded, standing up. I turned to Jill. "You okay with us goin', fatty?"

She smiled. "As long as I have something to put in my stomach, I'm fine."

"And that's why you're fat." She somehow managed to kick me as I walked away, putting my arm around Kyle. I grinned at her over my shoulder.

"You're so mean," Kyle muttered.

"Why?"

"If you had said those things to me when _I_ was pregnant, you would've been face down on the ground, eating mud."

"And that's why I lo - " I swallowed the words back down. "Like you, and not Jill."

Kyle smiled, leaning up and kissing me quickly.

I snagged the back of her neck. "Uh uh," I said softly, kissing her again.

She laughed and put her arms around my neck. I moved Chloe over a little, reaching my free hand between us to cover her eyes.

"SHANNON!" Jill screamed.

I looked up, alarmed.

"SHANNON!" She was running toward me, face lit up. She grabbed my arm, tugging me. "COME QUICK!"

"Whoa, whoa, Jesus, Jill - " I was cut off when she stopped walking, turning to smile at me, tears in her eyes. I grinned, glancing at her. "Wow."

"What's going on?" Kyle asked, catching up to us.

I pointed. Jeff was dancing in the middle of the barbeque, throwing his arms around, swinging his hips. He was making funny faces, pursing his lips, twirling his hands. You couldn't even tell he was blind, then. He was acting like he normally did - goofy and lovable.

She stopped, laughing softly. "Is that what he normally does?"

I nodded, smiling at Jill again. "Yeah."

**A/N: Wow, this was a long ass bitch. It felt nice to write, though. Review if you please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay. Sorry I haven't updated - whole bunch of bullshit. Um, so anyway. Shannon and Kyle are in Massachusetts in this chapter, for Kyle's sister's wedding. And just for anyone who was confused about the last chapter, Jeff did NOT get his sight back. I'm sorry if you were confused.**

"We're so late, we're so late... "

I glanced at Kyle out of the corner of my eye, bouncing her knee nervously. I reached over and slid my hand on it. "Don't worry. They can't start without you."

"Are you kidding me? My sister will personally rip my eyes out." She chewed on the manicured nail she'd gotten done that morning. "And I'm not the bride, stupid. They can start whenever they damn well please."

"Yeah, but you're the maid of honor."

"Who should've been here _yesterday_." She flipped down the visor quickly, pulling at a few curls. Her hair wasn't messy today - it curled and spiraled against her shoulders and neck, clipped around into a low side ponytail. A big white rose sat behind her ear on the opposite side. "Do you think this flower's tacky?"

"What? I don't know."

"Well, the whole, 'Only the bride wears white' thing. Do you think I should take it off?" She reached to unpin it, but I took her hand, holding it under mine against her knee.

"I think you look great, and it's a flower, not a dress."

"Speaking of dresses... " Kyle groaned and slid her hand from beneath mine, pulling at the sides of her outfit. "Something in this dress keeps digging into my side. And it's smashes my chest. I look like I could be in a porno."

I tried my hardest to keep my eyes from rolling into the back of my head. "You look great," I said, voice choked.

"Shannon," Kyle said, amused.

I looked at her quickly. "What?"

She wore a small smirk, reaching over, laying her hand up high on the inside of my thigh.

"What are you doing?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I knew it!" She giggled, crossing her arms. "You're - "

"Please don't cross your arms," I begged, holding my hand up in a shield against the side of my face. I peeked, eyes immediately flipping back to the road.

I heard her laugh softly. "Sorry. I'll try my hardest not to."

I put my hand back on the steering wheel. "Well... Good."

I could hear Kyle planning something in her head. Whenever she got really silent, that meant she was up to something. And I knew it couldn't be good.

I saw her smile out of the corner of my eye.

"You know, Shannon," she said sexily, rubbing my arm. "Chloe can stay at my parents' tonight." Her hand slid up my neck. "And, we can go back to the hotel... "

"Jesus _christ_, Kyle!" I nearly drove off the road when she leaned over, turning my face to kiss me. She just laughed and sat back, watching me. "This isn't funny," I hissed.

She laughed again. "Yes, it is. It's making me feel better."

"Well, can we do somethin' _else_ that's funny?"

She looked out the front window, pouting pensively. "Maybe we c - _turn left_!"

I slammed on the breaks and twirled the wheel, screeching us onto the street she was pointing to. The car almost flipped over.

I cleared my throat when we stopped. "Sorry. Is Chloe okay?"

Kyle nodded, looking into the back. "Yeah. She's still asleep, surprisingly."

I pushed my hair back, blowing out a breath. I pressed the gas again. "Well, at least I'm just nervous now."

She laughed. "Yeah. You're going to be in a church. Don't be bad."

"Oh, fuck it."

Kyle smiled slightly, pointing over on my left. "Right here," she muttered.

I sighed and turned the wheel, pulling into the packed parking lot. People were still going into the big, Gothic cathedral, dressed to the nines in their best. I kinda felt out of place. "Do I look all right?"

"Very handsome," she said mechanically, looking around curiously. "Park over here."

I did as I was told, furrowing my brow when Kyle jumped out before the car even stopped, hurrying to the double doors behind us. I shut off the car and got out, grabbing Chloe before jogging after her.

"Come on," she hissed, grabbing my hand. She opened the door and pulled me inside.

The place was _huge_ and completely freezing. Two doors were held open, leading to a full room. There had to be a thousand people all lined up, patiently waiting. I was frozen on the spot.

"Shannon," Kyle whispered, tugging my hand.

I went with her, eyes still on the mass amount of people. I ran into a giant pot of flowers.

The bride was over on the side, getting her veil fixed by someone a lot younger than her. When she saw Kyle, her eyes set on fire and she stomped toward us, wrinkling her nose at me.

Kyle's family was full of hot people.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled. She didn't give me time to answer, turning to Kyle almost immediately. "And where the hell were _you_? You were supposed to be here _yesterday_."

"I know, I'm sorry. Our plane - "

"_Kyle_ - " Her sister's voice echoed in the small hallway, so she grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged her away from the bridal party. "Kyle, this is my _wedding day_."

"I know, Cori, and I'm - "

"_Shut up_," she hissed, glaring at me. "You've always let me down, even when we were younger. I was stupid to pick you as my maid of honor. A maid of honor is supposed to be responsible and selfless. You're nothing but a waste of space. Just do what you're supposed to do. Don't fuck this up. I won't have you ruining my wedding." She turned to go, but she stopped, turning back. "Oh, and Kyle?"

Kyle's eyes looked glassy. "Huh?"

Cori snatched the flower from Kyle's hair, pulling a few strands lose. She threw it on the ground. "_Only the bride wears white_."

* * *

The wedding went well - Cori got married, at least. I really wondered if the groom loved her for who she was, or if she just didn't show the true side of herself before. Either way, he was screwed, big time. I could see her yelling at people quietly, especially Kyle. I felt bad for her.

The reception was held in this huge banquet hall, decorated with flowers and lace and pretty white things. The lights were dimmed, and violins and saxophones played soft jazz music while everyone ate and admired the bride and groom.

I was awkward as fuck. I couldn't sit with Kyle, because of some stupid fucking tradition, or something. I had to sit with her parents and younger siblings and Chloe. At least I had her. I could busy myself with her so I didn't have to get death glares from Kyle's father while he asked me what the hell was on my neck.

"Boy, did you hear me?" he barked.

"Dear, he has a name," the mother calmly said, touching the father's arm. She turned to me. "What's your name again?"

"Uh... " I awkwardly wiped my hands on the napkin in front of me. "Shannon."

"What is it?" Kyle's father eyed me suspiciously.

"Shannon," the mother whispered, looking at me.

"Shannon? What the hell kind of name is that?"

I laughed nervously, looking away.

"Well, Shannon, what the hell is around your neck?"

I closed my eyes, wishing I wasn't here. "It's a, um... "

"Spit it out, boy."

I pulled my collar down, showing half of my shoulder. "It's a tattoo."

Her father rolled her eyes. "Jesus Christ, why does Kyle always have to pick one of _them_?"

The mother looked drunk. "One of whom, dear?"

"_Them_!" the father snarled, throwing his hand in my direction. "One of those goddamn freaks."

I cleared my throat, catching Kyle's younger sister staring at me, eyes heavy. She was leaning against her fist, smiling slightly. I pulled my collar back to where it should be. She winked at me.

I wanted God to strike me dead.

"Don't be cruel, darling." His wife turned to me, smiling. "What is it that you do?"

I cleared my throat again. "I uh... used to wrestle for the WWE."

"Oh, Jesus _Christ_," her father muttered, looking away. He threw back his glass of scotch.

Kyle's mom laughed softly. "Oh, that's just darling. What do you do now?"

I shrugged. "Independent stuff sometimes. And I own a tattoo shop."

"Oh, really? Is it the one Kyle works at?"

I nodded.

Mrs. Simpson turned toward her husband. "Did you hear that, dear?"

"Did I hear what?" her dad growled. I could see where Cori got it from.

"He owns the tattoo place Kyle works at."

"Oh, wonderful. Daniel, go get me another drink." He thumped his empty glass in front of his son, turning away before the kid could protest. He had to have been ten.

"And, you said you wrestled for the WWE?" Her mom seemed genuinely interested. She reminded me a lot of Kyle. "That must've been exciting."

"He was one of the greatest wrestlers I've ever seen," Kyle's little sister piped up, staring at me dreamily.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks, honey."

The girl just sighed and closed her eyes. "I love your accent."

I swallowed hard, looking at Kyle's mother for help. She just smiled.

"I think she likes you," she whispered to me. Oh yeah, she definitely had a few drinks. "She locked herself up in her room when we found out you and Kyle were seeing each other. It was cute for a while, but she _still_ won't talk to her."

I wanted to be struck by lightning. Hit by a truck. Something that could kill me on the spot. "Oh."

She waved her hand. "Just ignore her."

I nodded. "Will do."

I heard Kyle's heels clicking on the marble floor before she came from behind me, bending over to kiss my cheek. "Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hi, yourself." I smiled up at her, thankful she was there.

Mrs. Simpson sipped her wine. "Hello, dear. I was just asking Shannon about his career."

Kyle raised a brow. "Oh. Good, mom." She bent down to my ear, wafting perfume against my nose. "Is she drunk?" she whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Just ignore her." She slid onto my lap, running her hand around my neck. She smiled at her mom. "Isn't he the cutest, mommy?"

Kyle's mom raised her glass in salute. "No one's complaining, honey."

I laughed awkwardly, feeling my face turned red. I didn't want her mom to start hitting on me, too.

"Dad? Dad." Kyle smacked the table. "Dad!"

"_What_?" Mr. Simpson turned, his face lighting up. "Why, hello there, princess. How's your sister doing?"

She shrugged, running her fingers against my hair. "Okay, I guess." She smiled and turned to me, patting my chest with her free hand. "Don't you just love him, dad?"

Her dad looked at me, eyes spitting fire. "Sure," he muttered.

Kyle's eyes shone. "Oh, wonderful! 'Cause I know I do." She grinned at me, thumping her hand against my collarbone.

I couldn't breathe. Did she just say she loved me?

"I need you to do me a favor," Kyle said quietly, looking me directly in the eyes.

I gulped. "Uh huh."

"Will you dance with my sister?" She looked at her, frowning slightly. "She totally loves you, and hates me for being with you. You think you could just give her one little dance? It'd make her feel better."

"You sure? It might make her feel worse."

"Nah, she's a greedy little son of a bitch. She'll take what she can get." As if on queue, soft music started playing over the speakers. Cori and her new husband hadn't stopped dancing since their first song together.

I didn't want to go out there with Kyle's little sister. _She_ would get what she wanted, but _I_ would get sexually assaulted.

Kyle nudged me, eyes pleading. "Please?"

I sighed, nodding. I could never say no to her. "Yeah."

She grinned and kissed my cheek, nuzzling my face. "Thank you. She'll be grateful, trust me."

"Yeah, yeah." I patted her lower back. "I guess you should get up. I have a - "

"Oh, that fucking _bastard_," Kyle hissed, standing straight up. She almost knocked my chair back.

"What?"

She looked at me, narrowing her eyes. "Dance with Susie, I'll be right back." She grabbed the small bouquet of flowers she'd set on the table, stepping around me. "And whatever you do," she whispered, bending down to me, "don't let Chloe out of your _sight_."

"Wait, what - "

Kyle was already hustling away, weaving her way in between people.

I looked at Chloe in the elaborate high chair next to me, smiling brightly. I picked her up and walked around the table, stopping at Susie.

She looked up, eyes wide.

"Hi," I said, smiling. I tried to be as personable as possible, but my eyes were trained on Kyle. "I'm uh... I'm gonna slow dance with my girl for this one." I shook Chloe in my arms, grinning when she giggled. "But I wanted to know if you'd be my girl for the next one."

She practically fell out of her chair. "Oh my God. Yes. Yes. A million times, yes."

I laughed. "Good. I'll be back for the next one."

"I'll be here," she said seductively.

I winked at her and walked away, feeling her eyes on my back the entire time. I shook away the creepiness she gave off, looking over many heads for Kyle. I saw her stomping toward the exit.

"What's your mom doin', do you think?" I asked Chloe quietly, moving slowly to the music.

Chloe giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm in love, mom," I heard Susie say loudly. "He's dancing with Chloe. He's so adorable!"

I rolled my eyes and tried to block her voice out, trying to find Kyle again. She was at the exit door, arguing with a guy dressed in a messy suit. He didn't have a jacket, his top button was undone, and his tie hung tight, but sideways. He was grinning.

I furrowed my brow, standing on the balls of my feet to see over people.

Kyle was stomping her foot, throwing her hand out, her mouth moving a mile a minute. But the guy kept smiling, looking around, amused.

"Who is that?" I said quietly.

The guy said something with an arrogant shrug. Kyle whacked him in the head with her flowers, petals exploding. She hit him again and again, on the head, against his neck and chest. He took it pretty well, smiling whenever she did.

He said something again and Kyle grabbed his arm this time, pulling him outside. I was about to go after them, but the guy turned around and looked directly at me. He pursed his lips in a kiss, then winked.

I felt my face go white, watching him disappear into the dark.

**A/N: Uh oh, who's the guy? Hahah, I wonder. New chapter soon. If I can't get it out today, I'll write two for tomorrow. Bullshit boyfriend's parents are visiting - Kyle's parents are inspired by them, so you can only imagine what I'm going through this weekend. Thanks a lot, universe. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I hate my boyfriend's parents. Seriously.**

I hurried back to the table, putting Chloe back in the high chair swiftly. I sat next to Kyle's mother, who was chatting drunkenly with a relative. "Hey, Mrs. Simpson?" I asked politely.

She swished around, spilling some white wine out of her glass. She smiled dazedly at me. "Yes, honey?"

"Mind watching - " I saw the way her eyes crossed, how her mouth moved slower than her words. I tapped the table awkwardly. "Mind dancin' with me?"

She sat for a minute, just taking it in, before she threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, darling, you make me feel like I'm twenty-five again. No, thank you. You dance with my daughter."

I nodded. "You sure now? I don't mind dancin' with more than one pretty lady."

She snorted, covering her mouth. "Oh, aren't you charming."

I grinned, standing to take Chloe. I didn't want to take her with me outside, but what choice did I have? Leave her with her drunk grandmother? No. "Do you need another drink?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm perfectly... " She paused, blinking lazily. "Fine."

"All right. I'll be right back." I wove my way around the table, noticing Susie looking at me longingly. I snapped my fingers and pointed at her. "Next dance, kid."

She blushed and looked away.

I headed over to the exit, keeping Chloe close to my body. I could see Kyle outside the door, facing the building, with the guy's back to me. She wasn't crying, but her eyes were red. They seemed eerie, reflecting the yellow glow of the light post.

I pushed open the glass. "Kyle?"

She looked at me, eyes panicking. "Go back inside!"

I hesitated, letting the door hit my arm as it came back. "What - "

The guy in front of her turned around, giving me a slow and easy half-smile. "Oh, well here's the man himself."

I blinked, stepping back slightly. "I'll uh... just - "

"No, no, come out." The guy threw his entire body at the door, wrenching it open. He smiled and stumbled, grabbing my shirt front. "We were _just_ talking about you."

"Back the fuck up, buddy," I barked, pushing him away.

"Hey, hey, no need to get nasty." He put up his hands innocently. "We just want to _talk_."

"Shannon, please go back inside," Kyle whimpered, shaking her head.

"NO!" the guy shouted, pointing his finger at her clumsily. "No, we _want_ him to be here. We want Mr. fucking famous Moore here when I take back what's mine."

"What's he talkin' about?"

Kyle covered her face, tears sliding down her cheeks.

The guy turned to me, pointing to himself now. "Who me?" He laughed obnoxiously, his teeth yellow as the lights above us. When he walked toward me, I realized his eyes were redder than fire. "I'm talkin' about, Mr. Southern Gentlemen, taking my fucking daughter back."

I blinked, subconsciously pressing Chloe's head to my chest. "You're - "

"Chris Manning, her father, and _her_" -he threw his hand behind him- "_husband_."

Kyle's head shot up. "Ex-boyfriend."

"I've got the papers, honey. As well as many other incriminating details." He started going through his pockets, pulling out folded pieces of paper.

"Is this true?" I whispered, eyes on Kyle.

She shook her head. "No! He's lying. I never married him."

"That's for the _courts_ to decide, baby."

I looked at Chris. "Courts? What courts?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but he smiled instead. "Man, you really are as dumb as you seem."

I blinked.

Chris laughed. "The US Courts, of course! The courts I'm going to use _everything_ in my power to get my precious little Chloe back."

As if on queue, Chloe put her arms around my neck and grabbed the back of my hair to support herself. I held her closer. "You're not getting her."

He grinned, coming near me. I stepped back.

"Don't touch her," Kyle hissed.

Chris looked at her over his shoulder lazily. "What? I just want to hold her." He reached out to me, gripping the sides of Chloe's dress. "Come on, pumpkin. Come to daddy."

"Hey." I grabbed the side of his sleeve quickly. "She said don't touch her. Let go."

"I'd like to hold _my_ daughter. Who do you think you are?" Chris flicked my collar, smiling easily. "Mr. Mom?"

I threw him back. "You should probably leave."

Chris fell over his own feet, landing on his hands awkwardly. He stumbled getting up, laughing loudly. "That's good, that's good." He slapped his hands, pulling at his pant legs. His movements were too jerky - I didn't trust him. "Come on, wrestler. Come on, hit me with a Swanton or whatever you do."

I wrinkled my nose. "You're fuckin' pathetic, man."

Chris watched me for a second, then burst into laughter, bending to his knees. "Oh, wow. Turning the other cheek. Way to go, Southern Boy. Just trying to suck up to the lady, huh?" He came over to me suddenly, sidling up next to me. I stepped away. "She's a pretty one, ain't she?" he said softly, gazing at Kyle. "Why you with her, huh? She gives mean head, yeah - "

I heard the bone on bone crack before I even realized I'd plowed my fist across his face. Chris fell like a ton of bricks, landing awkwardly on his hip. He crawled away from me, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, looking completely frightened.

"Leave. Before I actually _try_ to hurt you," I hissed.

Kyle came over next to me weakly. "Don't fuck with a wrestler." She smiled at me as I put my arm around her, pulling her close.

Chris was pointing at me, stumbling backward like a crab. He was laughing obnoxiously, twisting around to loft himself up. He flipped around. "You're good. Real good, you know that?"

I just stared at him, hand raised, fist clenched.

Chris spat at my feet, wiping his mouth. "See you in court." He looked to Kyle, then back at me, before he turned and walked away.

**A/N: I want to punch Frank's mom. Like, for real. She goes to me, "So, honey, what kind of wedding dress are thinking?" I said I don't know, I'm not really thinking about that right now. (BECAUSE I DON'T EVEN HAVE A JOB.) "Well, I think you should get a long-sleeved dress, to cover those ugly things on your arms." Thanks, lady. Really. Then she mentioned grand children, and I wanted to kill myself. Review if you please. New chapter out tomorrow.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: THEY'RE... STILL... HERE. I'm going to jump out of a window. If I didn't have MC Chris, I would've sat in front of a semi on the highway.**

Kyle's parents' house was really nice, but the lighting was very different after our little altercation with Chris. Every room seemed dark, creepily lit by the dusty lamps in the corner. Mrs. Simpson went straight to bed - I heard her snoring as we passed her room.

Kyle didn't want to go back to the hotel. She wanted to stay at there, then leave first thing in the morning. I wasn't going to argue with her - she looked like she was ready to collapse.

When I walked out of the bathroom, I stopped and watched the way Kyle sat with Chloe against the headboard, stroking the dozing baby's hair back. She was humming a soft, sad lullaby, eyes tired and red.

I switched off the bathroom light.

She looked up. "Hi."

I came around to the bed, sliding onto it gently. Kyle continued to look down at Chloe, sleeping in her arms. We stayed silent like that for a long time, just watching her twitch and kick her feet. My hand came up hesitantly, laying across the baby's forehead.

"She's not going anywhere," I whispered.

Kyle sighed. "Let's hope not."

I blinked slowly at Kyle, feeling my eyes water. I wasn't going to cry - Kyle's voice just broke my heart. I looked back her daughter, slowly lifting my arm around Kyle's shoulders. Her head fell against my collarbone almost immediately.

"You can get out now," she said softly, face sullen. She lifted her eyes, smiling sadly. "I'd understand."

I rolled my eyes. "You're out of your fucking mind."

"Really, Shannon. You shouldn't have to deal with this. You're cute, you're famous, you have your whole life to - "

I pressed my mouth over hers, silencing her words. I could feel her start to cry, but I kept my eyes closed, too scared to meet her eyes.

I felt like a fucking coward.

Kyle stopped responding, bending her head down to rest against my shoulder. I still didn't open my eyes, pressing my cheek against her hair.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I smiled. "Hey, if it doesn't work out, I could always start dating Susie."

The room was silent for a couple of seconds, before Kyle's laugh broke it. She sounded so happy, laughing so loud she actually started choking. Her laugh made me laugh, and we watched each other, her eyes shining like topaz.

Chloe woke up, looking around, curious. She reached up to me, crawling out of Kyle's hands, to wrap her arms around my neck. She was so tiny in my arms.

"She really loves you," Kyle mused, rubbing her back.

"Feeling's mutual." I buried my face in her tiny neck, breathing in that unexplainable, comforting baby smell.

"Shannon... "

I looked up. "Huh?"

Kyle was looking at her hands, playing with the comforter. "I... I have a bit of a problem."

I furrowed my brow. "Such as... ?"

"Shannon, I think I... " She met my eyes, blinking sadly. "I think I... really like you."

My mouth slid into an easy smile. "Don't worry." I threw my arm around her shoulders. "I really like you, too."

More than she could possibly know.

* * *

I felt the scream rip from my throat before I even woke up. I opened my eyes, looking around the dark room. It looked like morning - the shades were drawn, casting the room into an eerie blue. I grabbed at the covers and lifted them up, eyes shaking over Kyle's sleeping body, Chloe nestled softly in the crook of her arm.

I allowed myself to breathe again, dropping the blankets. I rubbed my hands over my face.

"Shannon?" Kyle asked groggily. I felt her sit up. "What's the matter?"

"Just... freaking out." I pushed my hair off my face, smiling weakly.

Her hand slid up my bare back. "Did you have a bad dream?"

I shook my head. "No. I wasn't dreaming at all."

Kyle sighed, rubbing my skin soothingly. "It's the stress. I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't worry about it." I still couldn't shake the uneasy feeling. My stomach was rumbling.

Kyle leaned her head against my shoulder. "Go back to sleep, babe."

I sighed, turning my head quickly to smack a kiss against her hair. "Okay."

I laid back and closed my eyes, feeling my brain shut down again. Kyle snuggled up against me, sighing. I could tell her eyes were closed, too.

A gun shot went off.

I jerked up, kicking my feet up against the comforter. Kyle fell behind me, Chloe jostling in her arms, but sat up, quickly looking around.

Mrs. Simpson was in the doorway, smiling dazedly. She had a champagne glass of orange juice in her hand. "Good morning, darlings!"

"The door," Kyle whispered softly, grabbing my shaky hand. "It hit the wall."

I looked at her, mouth open, feeling my heart jump around in my chest. I looked back at Kyle's mom. "Are you crazy?" I demanded.

She laughed good-heartedly, entering the room. She wore a pink bathrobe, her hair pulled back in a messy bun. She floated on air, landing at the end of our bed.

"What time is it, mom?" Kyle asked tiredly.

She wasn't dressed, but Mrs. Simpson still wore her jewelry. She glanced at the delicate, gold watch around her wrist. "It's about nine-thirty. I made a huge breakfast! Cori and Pete are on their way over. They're leaving for their honey moon at three. Isn't that exciting?" She grinned and sipped her drink, smiling excitedly. "Mmmm. Mimosas."

I blinked. She was drunk off her ass, and it wasn't even ten.

"Uh, mom." Kyle threw back the covers and put Chloe in my arms, hurrying around the bed to usher her mother out. "We'll be down soon. We have to get going, so I'm sorry, but we can't - "

"Nonsense! I'll see you in fifteen minutes."

Kyle watched the door close, turning to me. She shrugged her shoulders apologetically. "I'm sorry. Do you mind if we stayed for breakfast?"

I shook my head, shifting Chloe. "We're going to leave right after that, though."

Kyle nodded. "Yeah. Of course."

I wouldn't have agreed to stay if I'd known I'd be sitting next to Susie. When I came down the stairs after my shower, seeing the entire family around the table already, I awkwardly came over and took my seat across from Kyle. She smiled at me shyly, turning to her dad when he cleared his throat.

"Uh... " Her dad stood up, raising his coffee cup. "I'd like to toast the happy couple."

"Couples, dad." Kyle's eyes shifted to me, smiling.

"When you get married, and hopefully, not to this fool" -he threw his thumb in my direction- "I'll toast your happiness."

Kyle sighed and looked away.

Cori was grinning. "Oh, thank you, daddy."

Her dad nodded, not smiling, and took a drink. He sat down.

Kyle's mother came in from the kitchen, placing a plate in front of me. She kissed my head and walked around the table, sitting next to her husband. I could hear Kyle trying to stifle her laugh.

"Oh, God."

I looked to my right, jumping back when I realized how close Susie's face was to mine. "What?"

"Your hair." She reached up hesitantly, and touched a strand. "It's _wet_."

I nodded. "Yeah. It is."

Susie smiled. "You're so hot when it's like that."

I closed my eyes. God, she was creepy. "Thanks."

She was pushing it back now, lingering her hand against my skin. "You're always hot... "

"Okay, thanks." I moved my chair away a little.

Cori started giggling. "Aw, look it. Susie likes the little reject, too."

I blinked. "Reject?"

"Reject, freak... which ever hurts you more." Cori grinned evilly.

"Oh. Okay. You're not just making a lame pun. Gotcha."

Cori furrowed her brow. "What are you talking about?"

"It was one of my gimmicks... You know what, never mind." I looked at Kyle's mom. "Is there coffee?"

She nodded, standing up.

"Oh, no, I can get it - "

She flapped her hand at me. "Nonsense! Sit down."

I shrugged. "Okay. Thank you."

"You smell good," Susie whispered.

I looked away.

"So, dude, if you don't mind me asking," Pete started, digging into his breakfast. He looked like a football player. "How the hell did Kyle end up with you?"

"Uh... "

"Chris was a writer," Cori explained. "Pete wants to know why she's with a roided wrestler now."

It sounded like they'd just insulted me, but I was so fucking used to it, I decided to just answer the question. "I don't take steroids, and I don't know. Guess writers didn't work out for her."

"Chris wasn't even a writer." Kyle practically spat his name. I don't think her family knew what had happened the day before. "It was just an excuse to take drugs and drink himself into a depression."

"And you don't think he'll do that?" Pete pointed to me, laughing.

Kyle narrowed her eyes at him. "No. I don't."

He shook his head, picking up his drink. "You're out of your mind."

"Maybe I'm just not a huge dickhead."

I sighed, tapping my hands against the table. "Where's that coffee... "

"Are you kidding me? Tell me, Kyle." Pete put his mug down. "How many wrestler deaths have you heard about? Just give me a rough estimate."

"Shannon doesn't do drugs," she hissed.

"Shannon _tells_ you he doesn't do drugs." He sipped his coffee, smiling sickly. "I mean, look at him. Do you think someone in the right mind would _choose_ to look like that?"

"Stop picking on him!" Susie yelled. "You're just jealous because he's better looking than you."

"Right. I really want to look like Southern trash." Pete saluted me with his cup. "Nice accent, by the way."

I smiled, looking away.

"You're such a pretentious bastard," Kyle snarled, crossing her arms. "Stop judging him - he's the sweetest guy I know."

"And the hottest," Susie added.

"Shut up, Susie."

I blew out a breath. "Man, I could _really_ go for some coffee right now... "

"You're lowering your standards," Cori said gently, putting her hand on Kyle's shoulder. "After what happened with Chris, you think this is the best you can get."

Kyle shrugged her sister's hand off, turning to the other side of the table. "Dad, are you hearing this?"

Mr. Simpson just grunted and turned the newspaper page.

"Kyle, he's wearing _earrings_." Cori wrinkled her nose at me. "And his hair is almost as long as yours."

"Yeah. Not to mention his name is _Shannon_." Pete looked at me. "What drug was your mom on when she had you?"

I looked down, playing with the food on my plate.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Simpson asked, coming into the room.

"Finally!" I took the mug from her, draining half its contents. "Thank you."

"We're just discussing if Shannon is a freak or not." He said it like they were talking about the weather. It made me sick.

Mrs. Simpson frowned. "I think he's darling."

At least _some_one liked me. "Thanks."

"So do I," Susie said softly, and put her hand near my crotch.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shot back, standing a few feet from the table. My chair was turned over.

"What's the matter?" Kyle asked worriedly.

"She - " I pointed at Susie, at a loss for words.

Kyle glared at her. "Susannah!"

Susie grimaced. "Ew. Don't call me that, you bitch."

"Susie!" Kyle's mother gasped.

"What? She can't tell me what to do."

I rubbed my hands over my face, looking at Kyle desperately. "Can we go? Please?"

Kyle nodded, standing up.

"Yeah, Kyle. You better go. Before _one_ of your babies starts to cry." Pete laughed obnoxiously with Cori, both sets of perfectly white teeth gleaming in the light.

She shot a glare at them. "Shut up."

Pete sighed happily, lacing his fingers behind his head. "You know, maybe he does deserve you. You won't really get anyone better than him, anyway. You're nothing like your sister."

"Thank God," I muttered.

Pete looked at me. "What was that, reject?"

I smiled at the irony. "I said _thank God_."

He looked amused, narrowing his eyes. "Uh huh. And why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "Because your wife's a bitch."

He was out of his chair in a second. "You piece of - "

"Don't hurt him!" Susie cried.

I ducked when he came at me, flipping around and taking his arm with me. He got out easily, taking another swing at me. It hit me straight in the jaw, knocking me back a couple of steps. Everyone screaming rang in my ears.

"I should teach you how to talk to my wife," Pete barked, throwing his arm at me again. I caught it this time, bending it around and behind his back. He yelled and swung his other hand at me, slapping my bicep.

I smiled. "I should teach you how to wrestle." I jerked his arm slightly, sending another disgruntled bark to come out of his mouth. "Apologize to Kyle."

"Fuck yo - OW! All right, all right, I'm sorry!"

I pushed him away, cracking my knuckles. "Thanks."

An awkward silence fell over the room. Everyone was staring at me, mostly glaring, except for Kyle and her mom. They were smiling at me.

I cleared my throat, raising my eyebrows at Kyle. "Ready to go?"

**A/N: Two fights in less than twenty four hours. I love Shannon Moore. :D Well, that was a long motherfucker. A son of a bitch. This was inspired by Frank's parents, by the way. For if they were not as pretentious as they are, this chapter would not have been written. I might have to push his mom in front of a car soon. Review, please. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry I didn't write yesterday - Frank took me all over the place to make up for his parents. It was sweet. :)**

It was almost midnight by the time we got home. I could barely keep my eyes open as I stumbled into my house, having dropped Kyle off at her house already. I didn't like how she stayed there - it made me antsy. She shouldn't have been alone, especially after all that bullshit with Chris. She needed to be here, sleeping next to me, with Chloe breathing softly over the baby monitor on the bed side table.

I rolled over, sighing at the empty, cold sheets. I was tired beyond belief, but I just couldn't fall asleep. The bed wasn't symmetrical. My arm hit the wrinkled blanket instead of a body. I smelled the laundry detergent on the pillow instead of Kyle's shampoo. She was _supposed_ to be here.

I was dialing her number before I even realized it.

When Kyle answered, it sounded like she dropped the phone. She yawned. "Hello?"

"Can you come over here?"

She paused. "Who is this?"

"Shannon."

She made a noncommittal noise, yawning again. "Why?"

"Because I miss you."

I could hear her smile. "You're such a dork."

"Sorry. My bed's uneven."

"That's too bad."

"I know. Wanna fix it?"

She sighed. "Shannon, as much as I'd love to, I really don't want to wake Chloe... "

Of course. Why would I make her do that? How fucking selfish was I, to make her come over when it was past midnight. It wasn't fair to her, or to the baby.

"You're right," I said, resigned. "Go back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning."

"Sounds good."

"Good night."

"Night... " She sighed contently, half asleep. "I love you, Shan." Then hung up.

I blinked. "What?"

The dial tone buzzed in my ear.

I hung up, dropping the phone dazedly against the mattress. I couldn't believe it. Did she really just say that? Or was I dreaming?

I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

I had to have been dreaming. When I woke up the next morning, I knew that she wouldn't have said that. She wouldn't have told me that only after - maybe - a month. After all that shit she went through with Chris, she wouldn't jump right back into that ambiguity, putting herself out on the edge again. She wouldn't be the same girl I thought she was if she did.

But I hoped to god I was wrong.

I felt awkward when I went to her house to pick her up. I was taking her to Matt's - he was having some sort of a party. Not a bash, but... it was probably going to be ridiculous. I wasn't looking forward to it, after what had happened at the last one.

She was happy and excited, acting as she normally did. She didn't seem like she was different - she couldn't have said I love you.

"How many people are going to be here?" she asked, gripping my hand tightly as we walked up to Matt's front door.

I shrugged. "Matt said not a lot... It's not going to be a bash."

She grimaced. "I don't feel comfortable going to this."

I stopped walking, turning to her, our hands still linked. "What? Why?"

She looked down, then back up through her lashes.

I sighed. "Oh. The whole Jeff thing."

She nodded, biting her lip.

"Jeff's forgiven you, Jill's... Well, Jeff's forgiven you. And that's all that matters. You don't have to worry."

"I don't know, Shannon - "

"Listen." I let go of her hand to cup her face. "If anyone says _anything_ to you today, we can leave. Okay?"

She frowned.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll beat them up, _then_ we can leave."

That made her laugh, eye sparkling in the sun above us. She leaned up and kissed me, my hands attached to her. "No wonder I love you. Let's go."

I felt like she kicked me in the nuts. She smiled happily and broke away from me, hopping up the steps. I just watched her. My hands fell at my sides.

"You coming?" she asked over her shoulder, opening the front door.

I shook my head, clearing it. "Yeah."

The house was empty. Not a drink, person or Hardy in sight. I closed the door, listening to the sound of my shoes against the floor. It was creepy. Where was everyone?

"You're getting fat," someone complained. I heard footsteps.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's because I'm _blind_," someone else barked. Jeff.

Jill and Jeff came into view, holding hands and bickering. Jill was a fucking house - I'd been gone like two days. How the hell did she gain forty-five pounds?

Jill noticed us, facing breaking into a grin. "Oh! You're finally here!"

"You're fucking _huge_," I said, astonished.

Jill touched her stomach, narrowing her eyes.

Jeff started laughing. "And you said _I_ was fat."

"I have an excuse," she sneered, looking at him. "I'm pregnant."

"What am I, lazy? I'm blind, sweetheart." Jeff seemed so comfortable saying it. It was almost scary to think about what I'd missed while I was gone.

"Well, I think you look beautiful," Kyle said softly.

Jill smiled slightly. "Thanks. At least _someone_ thinks so."

"She acts like I'm such a bad guy," Jeff muttered, feeling around to put his hand against Jill's stomach. "I tell her she is every goddamn day."

"He's lying." Jill turned his face for him and pressed her lips against his mouth. It was one of the saddest things I'd probably ever seen. "But I believe him because I'm gullible."

"And vain," Jeff added. He grunted when she elbowed him. "But beautiful, none the less."

She smiled, putting her head against his chest. "Anyway. How was the wedding?"

I looked at Kyle, then back at Jill. "Is there hard liquor?"

She shrugged. "Yeah. Matt has all of it, though. They're all out at the ring."

I nodded, grabbing Kyle's hand. "Give me a bottle and I'll tell you."

**A/N: Okay, this was short and kinda boring, but I have to get going. Frank and I have a "repressing this past week" thing. Which probably means I'm going to spend an obscene amount of money and he's just going to get drunk. But at least we're going to do it together. :) Review if you please. I already have half of the next one done, so it should be out tonight. Then, hopefully, another after that. I feel bad, but I couldn't really push this chapter any more.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Frank and I argued the entire day, but it was the best day I've had in a while. :)**

The sun was setting, angling slats of orange across the trees surrounding us. I was sitting in front of the wrestling ring with Jeff, watching Matt roll around with Marty. He had challenged him to a match for "RITW Championship" - if there was even a belt - and Matt seemed likely to remain the champion.

I wasn't drunk, but I wasn't sober. I knew what I was doing, and I knew what I was saying, but I probably couldn't drive a car. Or operate heavy machinery.

"So, her... ex-boyfriend shows up, right? Man, he is _fucked up_. But anyway, he shows up and he's freakin' her out and sayin' he's gonna take Chloe back. The guy doesn't stand a _chance_, man."

Jeff nodded, sipping his beer boredly. "Really."

"I mean, do you see my eyes, man?"

Jeff smiled slightly. "Nope."

"Well... you're not lookin' at me, man."

Okay, maybe I _was_ drunk.

Jeff turned his head, nodding. "Oh, yeah. Your eyes."

I smiled. "See how they are, man? His were _bright red_. I don't know _how_ many drugs he was on, but he certainly had plenty." I drank the mixture drink Matt had concocted for me, spilling some on my chin. "He was fucked out of his mind. He thinks he's gonna get a baby like that? He had to be fuckin' crazy, man."

"Yep."

I could feel myself smiling, but I had no idea why. I slapped Jeff's shoulder. "So, man, how have you been?"

Jeff shrugged, staring straight ahead. "Jill and I haven't had sex since I went blind."

I blinked. "You're blind?"

Jeff laughed slightly. "You're smashed out of your mind, brother."

"Nah, I'm not. I'm just a little... buzzed." I threw my drink back, practically tipping over. "But, Matt, seriously, that sucks."

"Jeff, Shannon."

I squinted at him, mouth open. "Jeff Shannon?"

He sighed impatiently, puffing out his cheeks. "My name is Jeff."

I grinned, pushing him. "Man, I knew that. I'm not stupid."

"Whatever you say."

I itched to get another drink. "Well... do you know why, man?"

"Do I know why?" Jeff laughed, throwing his cup against the side of the ring. "I can't fucking see her."

"Uh... Have you tried?"

"Seein' her?"

"No."

Jeff smiled slightly. "What're you, stupid?" He shook his head. "Of course."

"And... ?"

"It doesn't work, okay?" Jeff hit the ground with his hand. "It doesn't work, and this baby won't work, because _I_ don't work."

"Oh, come on, man. I thought you were excited."

"Excited for what? Darkness gets old pretty fast."

"I... " I shrugged. "You'll get to hear her first word."

"Oh, great. One milestone. Ever notice that? Everything that's important with a baby is visual. First crawl, first walk, first smile, first bike ride, first day of school - What do I get? A fucking word."

"Hey, man, you're not permanently blind."

"I might as well be."

"Why? Why would you say that? Your sight could come back."

"And Matt could die tomorrow. That's the odds of getting my sight back, Shan."

I looked in my empty cup. How Jeff would kill to be able to do that. "Well, your brother's pretty optimistic about it."

Jeff waved it off. "Matt's optimistic about fucking everything."

"Well, maybe you should try it."

"Why? What is there to be optimist about?" Jeff reached out to touch my arm, gripping it tightly when he found it. "Just... just _try_ to imagine this, okay, Shannon?"

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me.

"Imagine... Imagine you find out Kyle is pregnant. She's going to have your kid."

I smiled.

"Now... " Jeff sighed, swallowing hard. "Now imagine... not being about to see it. Is it a girl? Is it a boy? What's its hair look like, Shannon? Does it have blue eyes? Or hazel? Does it have your nose - God forbid - or hers?"

I looked down.

"Can you imagine that?" He laughed humorlessly. "Tell me again to be optimistic. Tell me."

I shook my head. "Sorry, man. Really."

Jeff dropped his hand, facing forward. I felt awkward.

"Look at these handsome fellas!" Jill came over and lowered herself to the ground slowly, snuggling under Jeff's arm. "Hi, honey. How are you feelin'?"

"I need a drink."

"No, you don't! We can just sit here and watch the sun - ... hug."

"What's a sun hug?" Kyle came down beside me and I put my arm around her automatically. I looked at her. "What's a sun hug?"

She rolled her eyes. "How many drinks have you had?"

"Truth or lie?"

"Truth."

"A couple."

"I said truth."

"Dozen."

She sighed, kissing my lips. "I hate you. Stop drinking."

"Anything for you." I threw the cup behind me, reaching my arm around her afterward. "Look how cute you are today."

"Thanks. I thought I looked cute every day, but I guess that's just me."

"I love you," I blurted out, smiling slightly.

She blinked, wrinkling her nose when she smiled. "You're drunk, Shannon."

"Yes, I am," I said breathlessly, looking at the ring. Matt was sliding out in front of us, sweaty and out of breath.

"I did it!" he yelled, pointing to his chest. "Matt 'The Work Horse' Hardy, beat motha fuckin' Piss Pants Cham Pain, to retain the Ring in the Woods Championship Title."

Jeff nodded. "Right on, man."

Matt threw his hand at me, then at the ring. "You. You're on. I need to go throw up."

"Okay." I stumbled to my feet, falling against the edge of the mat. I grabbed the bottom rope and pulled myself in, rolling to the center. "Who am I fighting?" I asked, once I got to my feet.

Matt was already between some trees, leaning his hand against one, puking into the brush.

"Jill?" I asked hopefully, smiling.

She shook her head. "I don't want to kill this thing." She pointed to Kyle. "Why not your girlfriend?"

"Nah, that'd be weird." I grinned, tripping against the ropes. "We only do this kinda stuff with_out_ clothes on."

Kyle's face turned red.

"Shannon, you're such an asshole when you're drunk." Jill hit Kyle's arm. "Go kick his ass. Show him who's boss."

"Yeah, honey." I beckoned her with my pointer finger, winking. "Come on, show me what you got."

Kyle shook her head. "Shannon, I really don't want - "

"_Wait, wait_ - I gotta cut a promo on her first." I stepped back and slapped my hands together, cocking my hip. "Tonight... Tonight, the one and _only_, Shannon... Brian Moore, The Prince of Punk, The Reject, will be competing against the lovely and sexy Kyle 'K-Swiss' Simpson, for the... " I snapped my fingers. "Give me a title!"

"K-Swiss?" Kyle asked quietly.

"He's drunk," Jill whispered back.

"RITW Drunk Title. Whoever loses this has to... leave the RITW." I rolled my neck, hopping up and down. "Come on, baby, I'm ready for ya."

Jill hit Kyle again. "Go fucking kill him. He needs a good kick in the nuts."

"She'll get disqualified," Jeff said flatly.

"NO DQ, NO DQ!" I yelled, waving my arms. "Come on!"

Kyle sighed, handing her phone to Jill. She climbed into the ring. "Okay. What am I supposed to - " She grunted when I speared her, taking her down to the mat. She screamed when I flipped around and locked her head. "Jesus _Christ_, are you _crazy_!?"

"Ask her ref! _Ask her_!"

Kyle wiggled around, punching at my stomach. She brought her leg up and clocked me right in the forehead.

"Ah, fuck!" I rolled away, trying to regain my bearings. I was dizzy enough as it is.

"You piece of shit," she hissed, standing up and kicking me in the back. She was smiling when she came around and grabbed my arm, pulling it behind me.

I tried to hit her, crawling my way across the ring to grab the ropes.

"Look at her!" Jill screamed, laughing. "She's brilliant!"

I glared at her, looking back at Kyle. She had this insane look of power on her face. I needed to get rid of that, and quickly.

I got out of the hold, throwing Kyle against the ropes. She spun out of the way when I charged at her, grabbing my feet and flipping me out of the ring when I missed. Jill was laughing hysterically when I hit the ground.

Kyle looked down at me, smiling. "You finished yet?"

I stood up, sliding back in. "Not even close."

We went back and forth for a while - she was exceptional. I couldn't really comprehend what was going on, but from what I could tell, she was a natural.

"She's going to beat him!" Jill yelled. She hit Jeff's arm. "I wish you could see this, baby."

Jeff grunted. "Woo."

Everyone had gathered around the ring, watching this natural talent unfold. Matt had started a "SIMP-SON!" chant, and everyone had joined in, drowning out my own thoughts.

"What're are they sayin'?" I mumbled, looking at Kyle.

She kicked me in the stomach and executed the best DDT I've seen in a while - it barely hurt. I played dead as she rolled me over, pulling my leg up for the three count.

Matt slid in and pounded the mat. One, two, three. "The winner!" he yelled, grabbing Kyle's hand from under my thigh. He raised it high. "Kyle Simpson!"

Everyone was cheering. I could see her smiling, breathing heavily.

"Kyle! Kyle!"

She looked over to where Jill and Jeff were sitting, smiling fading. "What?"

"Someone's on the phone for you!"

I sat up dazedly, furrowing my brow when Kyle slid from the ring easily, grabbing her phone out of Jill's hand. I watched her put it to her ear, all the other background noise muting when I saw the look on her face. Her mouth opened and her eyes shook, staring at the ground.

"Kyle?" I asked groggily.

"Shannon! _Shannon_!" Kyle screamed, covering her eyes.

I stumbled out of the ring. "What? What's the matter?"

"Chloe!" She hit her forehead with both hands, practically smashing her cell phone. "She... I don't know! The babysitter... Shannon, she said - "

"Kyle, I don't understand - "

"_Shut up_!" she screamed, eyes frantic. "The babysitter said she had a fever... A fever, and then she tried to... She's unconscious!"

It felt like my heart was ripping in half. How quickly the air around us changed - I could barely breathe. "Where is she? Is she at the hospital?"

"She's on her way there. We have to go. _We have to go_!" She stormed away, breaking through the crowd still chanting her name.

I looked at Jill, who's hand was covering her mouth. Jeff was rubbing her arm softly. "I... I'll call you."

Jill nodded. "Please."

I nodded, too, then went after Kyle. She was almost at the Hummer already. "Kyle, baby, wait up!"

She turned around. "She said she tried to called. Numerous times. Do you know what I was _doing_ when she tried to call?"

I blinked. "I don't know."

She slapped me, hard. "I was fucking _wrestling_! I didn't even want to. You made me - you badgered me into doing it."

I rubbed my cheek. "But why didn't Jill answer it, then?"

"She probably didn't feel it!" Kyle gripped her hair, tugging at the passenger's side handle. "Unlock the fucking door, we need to get going!"

I took out my keys, grimacing slightly. "Kyle... I... I'm kinda... drunk still. I probably shouldn't drive."

She looked at me, eyes shaking. Her mouth was trembling, and she bit it, eyes exploding with fire. She pushed me, snagging the keys from my hand before I stumbled back, into the dirt.

"YOU'RE USELESS!" she screamed hoarsely. She choked on a sob, tears streaking down her face. "Absolutely useless."

I watched her drive away.

**A/N: Uh oh. What's Shizannon gonna do now? Find out soon. Review if you please.**


	25. Chapter 25

Jill was nice enough to drive me to the hospital. It was the longest car ride I'd ever been on - and I'd just come back from Massachusetts the day before. It felt like the road never ended; that time dragged on forever. I couldn't breathe.

"You're real stupid, you know that?" Jill muttered. Her stomach almost touched the steering wheel. "Getting yourself drunk like this. If I were Kyle, I'd kick your sorry ass to the curb."

"How is this about me? Chloe's in the hospital - I didn't plan for this to happen."

"Yeah, but you can't drink the way you do when you have responsibilities." She stopped at a red light, leaning back against her seat. "You need to realize you're not the only person effected by your actions anymore."

"Since when did you grow up?" I grumbled, popping open the glove compartment of her car. I rummaged through some registration papers. "Do you have any aspirin?"

"Not in there." She reached into the CD holder below the radio, tossing the bottle at me without taking her eyes off the road. "And I grew up when I had both a baby and a blind Jeff to worry about."

I squinted at the dosage written on the side, fumbling to pop the top off. "What do you even call Jeff?"

"Jeff."

"I meant like... husband, boyfriend... "

"Jeff." She smiled, glancing in her rear-view mirror. "Jeff and I decided a long time ago that we didn't need societal labels to express our love for each other."

"Fuckin' poets." I tossed two caplets into my mouth, swallowing them dry. "Can't you just be normal for once?"

Jill shrugged. "What is normal?"

I groaned, rubbing my forehead. "I'm too stupid for this kind of conversation when I'm _not_ half drunk. Can't we talk about something else?"

"Okay." Jill looked behind her, switching on the blinker. She changed lanes smoothly, knocking the switch back with her hand. "How about we talk about your future."

"Oh, _great_ - "

"What are you plannin' on doin' with Kyle, sweetheart?"

I sighed, dropping my hands against the arm rests. "Marryin' her."

"And after that?"

"Adoptin' Chloe."

"And after that?"

I moaned. My head was pounding. I hated sobering up - it felt so shitty. "I don't know, all right, Jill? I don't know."

Jill drove silently for a while, the wheels turning loudly in her head. "Want my opinion?" she asked suddenly, breaking the tension.

"Do I have a choice?"

"I think you should get out of this mess," she said nonchalantly, turning a corner. "You're not mature, ready or responsible enough for something this heavy."

"But - "

"Shannon, look at yourself. You're half drunk, you're covered in dirt and I'm driving you to the hospital where your girlfriend's _child_ is sick. Not to mention all the drama with the ex." Jill shook her head, sighing. "Get out, honey. You're not ready."

I felt my fists clenching. "You're out of your fucking mind," I gritted.

"No, sugar," she said softly, pulling into the parking lot of the hospital. She looked at me sadly. "You are."

* * *

What did Jill know? She wouldn't understand what I was going through if she and I switched fucking bodies. I couldn't stand it when she went all mother on me - I didn't need her advice. I could do what I wanted, when I wanted, where I wanted and with whom I wanted. She couldn't control me; she doesn't think I'm ready? Fuck that. Chloe's practically my kid, already. There was nothing getting in the way of what I desired.

I stumbled up to the front desk, leaning against it awkwardly. The room was spinning and I felt like I was going to throw up, but I pushed through the haze and hit my hand against the counter top.

The receptionist looked up, smiled. "Hi, honey. What can I do for you?"

"Chloe Simpson came in earlier." I scratched my head. "Rushed in, actually. She was unconscious... I need to know where she is."

The woman was nodding, already typing on her computer. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Shannon Moore."

She smiled again, clicking a couple of keys. "And are you related to the patient?"

"I'm... I'm her step-dad." It felt nice to say. Fuck Jill - she didn't know what she was talking about.

"Okay. Her mother came in about an hour ago. Here's her room number." She slid a card over, the numbers of the floor and room scribbled on the back of it. "The elevators are down the hallway and to the right."

Unfortunately, I knew this place like the back of my hand. I nodded, stuffing the paper in my back pocket. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, honey," she drawled.

I turned and headed to where she pointed, pressing the up button. A man pushing his wife came up next to me, a baby snuggled in the mom's tired arms. I smiled at them.

Chloe was on the intensive care unit, in the children's area. Seeing so many sick kids made the bile in my throat rise again. This place was fucked up - I couldn't stand it.

The door was open when I reached it, exposing Kyle's hunched back. She was next to one of those hospital cribs - they were so much creepier than regular ones. Made out of metal and attached to all those gadgets, it looked like Chloe was a robot.

Kyle's thin and tattooed hand was through one of the bars, stroking Chloe's tiny fist. Her hair was flipping out every which way, like she'd been running her hands through it for the past hour.

I raised my hand, hesitantly, and knocked on the open door.

Kyle jumped and looked over her shoulder, eyes settling blankly on me. She turned back to the crib. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. What do you say to that? I love you? I care about Chloe?

"You need me," I said softly.

Kyle scoffed, shaking her head. She didn't even bother looking at me. "I made it the first twenty-five years of my life without you."

I stepped forward. "I need you."

"Chloe needs me," Kyle whispered, rubbing her thumb against the baby's chubby arm. "And I need her."

I nodded sarcastically. "So you don't need me."

"This isn't about you."

"It isn't about you, either."

She looked at me, mouth agape in disgust. "Who the fuck do you think you are? This is my daughter."

"I consider her mine, too."

She shook her head, looking back at the crib. "Fuck off."

I came into the room, dragging a chair over from the corner. I sat next to her. "No. You're in my life - both of you. I need to be here just as much as you do."

Kyle smiled humorlessly. "You don't want to be here. Just get out."

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand out to lace it with mine. "It's not just me anymore, Kyle. Do you understand that? It's not just Shannon Moore. It's Shannon, Kyle and Chloe. Don't tell me to leave."

Kyle was shaking her head, eyes watering. "I fucking hate you," she whispered. She looked up at me. "I can't stand you. I can't stand how you can come in here half fucking drunk and say things that make me realize that this might be more than just a fling."

"Kyle." I covered my other hand over hers, kissing her knuckles. "You said you loved me."

She started crying, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. "No. I can't."

"Kyle." I turned her face, wiping tears away. "I love you. Come on. This isn't pretend."

She blinked sadly at me, eyes red and dripping.

"I love you," I said again, smiling slightly. "And I love Chloe. I want this. I want to be here."

Kyle bit her lip and looked away, watching Chloe breathe evenly. Her heart beat kept beeping behind us.

"How is she?" I asked quietly.

Kyle looked back at me, shrugging. "She's still unconscious, but the doctors got her fever down. I have no idea what brought it on."

"Sometimes it just happens. Right?"

She nodded, smiling slightly. "That's how most things happen."

**A/N: I didn't feel forced to write this, it just sort of came out of me. Which is a good thing, I suppose. Review, please. :) Moore tomorrow!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Okay. I had a white chocolate mocha, a half a pack of cigarettes, and a lengthy, unexpected phone call with my favorite creative writing teacher from high school. I am PUMPED to write this!**

Chloe went home the next day. I woke up on a hospital chair that morning, with a killer headache and a stiff neck. Kyle was bustling around the room, opening the curtains, getting ready for Chloe to leave. And when the doctor finally came in and gave her the okay, Kyle practically cried.

I took them back to my house and dropped them off, then went to get something for breakfast. Kyle needed some quality time with her daughter, and I needed time to think. I really wanted to marry her. I wanted to marry her, and adopt Chloe, so this whole fucking mess with Chris would be done with.

I needed some advice.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Should I ask Kyle to marry me?"

Matt groaned. "Who is this?"

"Shannon." I turned one-handedly into the parking lot of a coffee shop, pulling into a spot by the door.

"You're marrying a dude?"

"Kyle. My girlfriend." I waited a beat. "Are you still drunk?"

Matt coughed wetly. "I don't know. Maybe."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Is Jeff there?"

"Yeah."

"Can I... talk to him?"

Matt yawned. "Yeah... Jeff!" He paused, obviously waiting for Jeff to see him holding out the phone.

"He's blind, Matt."

"I know," he hissed. I could hear him walking across tile, probably in his kitchen. "Jeff. Shannon's on the phone."

The phone was passed, shuffling between hands. I could hear Matt mumbling about something, Jeff probably sitting and nodding, not really listening. "Hello?" he said flatly.

"Should I ask Kyle to marry me?"

I could actually _see_ the look on Jeff's face. "_What_?"

I got out of my car, fiddling with my keys as I headed to the door. "I wanted to know if I should ask Kyle to marry me."

"Shannon, it's too fuckin' early for this... "

"Well, I thought I should talk to you before I do it."

"Thank you. Really."

I rolled my eyes, stepping up behind someone in line. A girl was eyeing me from the table in the corner.

"Well," Jeff started, breaking the awkward silence, "do you remember Crystal?"

"We don't talk about Crystal," I said airily.

"Well. Remember how fast you got engaged?"

"We don't _talk_ about Crystal."

"All right, all right." Jeff sighed. "Uh... I don't know. Really, Shannon - I'm at a loss for words."

I shrugged. "I think I'm going to. Maybe not now... but soon."

"How soon?"

"I'm not sure." The girl who was staring at me was now talking rapidly to the boy at the table with her. She was pointing at me. "I just... I want all this shit with Chris to end."

"Before you ask her?"

"I was... I was actually thinking of _asking_ her in order_ to_ stop this shit with Chris."

Jeff coughed. "I see your point."

"Yeah. I'll adopt Chloe, then all this shit will just go away."

"Quite optimistic."

"What can I say?" I smiled, moving ahead in line.

"How is Chloe, by the way?"

"She's fine. She's at my house right now with Kyle. I'm gettin' breakfast for her."

Jeff laughed. "Regular daddy now, aren't you? Maybe you _should_ marry her."

"That's what I'm thinkin'." I smiled softly, shuffling my feet. "You ever thought about marryin' Jill?"

He paused. "Yeah," he said quietly.

I raised a brow. "Really? Why don't you?"

"It's not really that important."

"That's not very convincing."

Jeff grunted. "I've been with her for how many years?"

"When'd you meet?"

"'94."

"That's... " I counted on my fingers. "Uh... "

"Fourteen years, Shannon."

I grinned. "I'm a wrestler, man, I don't know this shit."

Jeff scoffed. "You _did_ go to high school."

"Okay, I'm not _paid_ to know this shit."

"You're not paid, period."

I snorted. "All right, all right. Jesus."

Jeff sighed. "I don't know. I certainly think about it. It'd be nice, but it's not a priority. We're already having a kid, so who cares."

"Yeah, man. You don't - " I glanced to my left, jumping. The girl who was staring at me earlier was now face to face with me.

"You're Shannon Moore," she gushed.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, I am."

She just stood there, grinning at me.

"Do you... want an autograph?"

"Can I smell your hair?"

"What'd you say?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing," I said to him quickly. I smiled at the girl. "Uh... if you want. I... I've been at the hospital since yesterday so it's a little nasty - "

Her hand came up quickly and grabbed a hunk of my hair, ripping me toward her. I was bent down awkwardly, praying to god she wouldn't conjure a pair of scissors and slice off the chunk she had.

She inhaled deeply, sighing. "_Ohhh_ yeah... "

I shifted my feet slightly, phone still pressed to my ear. "Do you mind if I - "

"Can I have a picture?"

"Will you let me go if I give you one?"

She laughed loudly, releasing my hair. "Maybe."

I smiled awkwardly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Shannon?"

"Hold on, Jeff." I smiled at the boy who'd just appeared out of nowhere, holding up a camera. "You want to be in it, too?"

He looked hurt. "I already met you."

I cleared my throat. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, man. I've met so many people - "

"SMILE!" the girl squealed, throwing her arms around me, pinning my left one at my side. I'd barely regained my footing when the flash went off.

The boy grinned, snake bites glimmering in the light. "Wanna look?"

"Yeah." The girl snatched the camera. "I don't want to look fat."

I looked at the photo. The girl was all smiles, rabid almost, and I was surprised, mouth open slightly, eyes bulging. "It looks nice," I said weakly.

She glared at me. "No. You need to be smiling."

I blinked at her. "What?"

"You need to be smiling!" she yelled, stomping her foot. She chucked the camera back at her friend. "Fucking take another one."

I looked at the cashier, who was smiling smugly at me. "But, I'm in line and I'm.. kinda on the phone - "

"Who're you on the phone with?" Her eyes danced maniacally.

"Don't say who it is," Jeff growled.

"My girlfriend," I answered quickly.

The girl's eyes dulled. "Girlfriend?"

I nodded. "Yep."

Her mouth gaped. "Well, fine!" She took the camera from her friend, shoving it in her purse. "Just fucking fine. Nice to meet you, asshole."

I lifted my hand, incredulous. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah right!" She grabbed the boy's hand, glaring at me again. "Fuck off."

I watched her storm through the door, breaking down outside soon after. She glared at me in the window before taking off into the parking lot.

"Shannon?" Jeff asked hesitantly.

I was chuckling quietly. "Yeah?"

Jeff started laughing like he used to - ridiculously high and insane. "That was hilarious!"

**A/N: Well, that was probably just something to get me going. I had serious mad ass writer's block. Moore to come, and two new ones hopefully.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I have a new solid plan for this story, but I can't decide what to do unless you guys vote on my poll. So, please, do that for me! I write for you, I'd like your opinions.**

I decided to stop by Matt's house before I headed back to mine. I thought Kyle could use a little more time with Chloe. And I needed a serious answer - to propose, or not to propose.

I slammed Matt's front door, peering into the front room. I could hear them talking on the deck out back.

"Shannon!" Jill screamed, running over to me when I found them. She threw her arms around my back, kissing my cheek. "How's Chloe?"

"She's fine," I said happily. I patted Jeff's shoulder, who looked up, alarmed. "It's okay, man, it's just me."

"Oh. Hey, man."

I slapped Matt's waiting hand. "How's it goin'?"

Matt shrugged. "Not half bad. Jeff and Jill were just arguing about what they should name their kid."

Jeff groaned. "You had to bring that up again, didn't you? She'd _just_ forgotten about it - "

"Oh! Maybe he can help us. Shannon, you pick." Jill laced her hands together, smiling excitedly. "Leanne or Randy."

I furrowed my brow, glancing at Jeff. "_Randy_?"

Jill's eyes rolled back slightly. "He's so handsome."

"I was more disgusted with _Leanne_," Matt put in, leaning back against the deck railing. He crossed his feet at the ankles. "Randy, that's okay, I guess."

"Why do we even have to pick names now? How many months are left? Seven?"

"Six and a half," Jill sneered.

"Perfect. We don't have to choose names yet." Jeff was actually using a cane, leaning against it tiredly. "Shouldn't they mean something, too?"

Jill rubbed his arm softly. "Well, what do you want? Do you want... like Ruby, or something?"

"It's a girl?" I asked hopefully.

Jill shrugged. "I don't want to know - not until I see it for myself."

"Yeah," Jeff said bitterly, raising his eyebrows. "_Me too_."

Jill frowned and kissed his bare shoulder. "I could find out if you want."

"I don't want anything," he grumbled.

Jill bit her lip, eyes watering. "Okay," she choked softly. She looked at me, then went past, into the house.

Jeff sighed. "Fuck."

I smiled slightly. "Wanna go after her, man?"

He nodded, walking carefully, hand guiding himself against the house.

I opened the door for him. "Over here, Jeff."

Jeff tapped his cane against the glass, then my calf. He smiled slightly. "This stupid piece of shit comes in handy sometimes."

"Take your time," I said gently, stepping aside. I kept my hand out, just in case Jeff tripped.

"I feel like a fuckin' invalid." Jeff grabbed the door frame, pulling himself awkwardly inside. "Jill, where are you?"

I shut the door behind him, leaning back against it. Matt was watching me carefully, one eyebrow raised. "What?" I asked defensively.

He shrugged, looking straight ahead. "You're goin' to ask Kyle to marry you."

I furrowed my brow. "Yeah?"

"Well, even after... you know." Matt took a sip of his drink.

"What?"

"The whole me thing?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. That was just a bunch of bullshit."

Matt made a face, looking away.

I glared at him. "What're you thinkin'?"

"Hmm?"

"You got that stupid 'Thinkin' Matt' face on. What's your deal?"

Matt shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I opened my mouth to say something, then stopped. I eased a smile across my face. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Matt gaped at me. "What? Fuck you."

I pointed. "Yeah! You are! You're mad that I'm going to propose to Kyle."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. When she first come here, you thought she was such hot shit. Now you don't want me to do it? You're jealous, man. You want to be the one to ask her."

"Are you crazy?"

"No, but I guess you are. You're pissed that I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Matt crinkled his cup slightly. "No. I just think you're stupid."

I started laughing. "Oh, my _God_, you're ridiculous, man. Crazy jealous. If I'd known you - "

"I'm not jealous, you dumb shit. I wouldn't marry that lying, little bitch if she and I were the last two people on earth."

"Lying? What are you talkin' about?"

Matt put his cup on the railing, stepping away. "She's... I wouldn't trust her, man."

"Why?"

"She's just... " Matt sighed, gripping his hair. "She's lyin' to you, brother."

I sneered at him. "You don't know what you're talkin' about."

"She's married, man!"

I blinked. "No. No, she's not."

Matt nodded slowly, eyes sorrowful. "I'm sorry, man."

"You're lying."

He shook his head.

"You're... What the fuck, how do you even know this?"

Matt looked away. "I just do."

I could feel my eyes narrow. "Bull shit."

"You think I'm lyin'? You think I'd _lie_ to you about something like this?"

"Yeah, actually."

Matt glared at me, taking my car keys from my hand. "Fine. Let's see what a liar I am."

"What - "

Matt grabbed my arm, pulling me into the house.

* * *

"This is bullshit," I grumbled for the umpteenth time. "Why couldn't I drive again?"

"Because you're emotional unstable." Matt ran his hand along the smooth steering wheel. "And I wanted to drive the Hummer."

I rolled my eyes and stabbed my foot up onto the dashboard, watching the trees zip past us. "You're out of your fuckin' mind."

"No, you are. Look at yourself." He knocked my knee with his hand. "You're all bent out of shape because I'm accusing your girlfriend of being a liar. From past experiences, you should be used to it by now."

"Say that again, asshole?"

Matt sighed, eyes on the road. "Sorry."

I grunted and crossed my arms.

"You've changed, man," he said quietly, after a minute or two.

"So have you," I shot back. "We all have."

"Jeff has an excuse. He's blind."

"So what's your excuse?"

Matt glanced at me. "I haven't changed."

I shook my head, looking out my window again. "Piece of shit."

"This is what I mean, man!" Matt bumped the heel of his hand against the steering wheel. "You never used to be like this."

"Like what?"

Matt pursed his lips. "Melancholy," he finally decided.

"_Melancholy_?"

"It means - "

"I know what it means!" I sat up, planting my feet on the floor. "I'm not melancholy."

"Okay. Pissed, then."

"I'm only pissed when you do something that gets on my nerves!"

Matt just looked at me.

"You'd be surprised how annoying you can be," I hissed.

"See? When have you ever said I was annoying?" Matt gripped the steering wheel a little tighter. He probably thought I wouldn't notice. "Ever since you met that stupid bitch... "

"Would you stop callin' her names? She happens to be my girlfriend."

"You're going to be sayin' the same things when you find out she's really married to this Chris character."

"I won't, actually, because I already know she isn't."

"Oh, yeah?" Matt smirked. "How?"

"She told me."

"And what a _source_ of information that girl is."

I punched his arm. "Fuckin' dick."

Matt pulled onto my street, forgetting to signal. He never obeyed basic driving rules. "All I'm sayin' is, man... " He nodded softly. "Keep your mind open."

"My mind _is_ open you - " My eyes caught the blue car sitting in my driveway. "Who the fuck is this?"

Matt raised a brow. "I don't know, man."

He pulled in behind it, checking out the license plate. It had to be a rental car - the license plate was from Wisconsin.

"Maybe it's Ken," Matt said with a chuckle.

I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "Ha, ha."

He shut off the car. "Should we... go inside?"

I shrugged, trying to see through the windows. All the shades were pulled down. "You don't think... "

"What?"

I looked at Matt, eyes wide. "You don't think she's cheatin' on me, do you, man?"

Matt glanced at the house again, shrugging. "She could be. I told you not to trust her."

I turned to look with him, bracing myself against the seat when the front door open. No one was there for a second, then someone walked out backwards. I could hear them laughing inside the car.

The person wheeled around.

My heart dropped. "Oh, Jesus Christ," I breathed.

"Who is that?" Matt asked worriedly.

I swallowed the spit building up in the back of my throat. "That... " I shook my head, covering my eyes. "Oh, God."

"Shannon. What the fuck's going on?"

I looked at Matt, rubbing my forehead anxiously. I could feel my eyes watering. "That's uh... " I smiled, laughing awkwardly. "That's Chris."

Matt lowered his brows. "Oh."

I heard a familiar voice - Kyle yelling. I jerked my head up, watching Kyle stand in the doorway, blocking it. "What the fuck... "

Chris was standing by the car now, beckoning whomever was on the other side of Kyle, telling him to come outside, go through her, she didn't matter, anyway.

When I saw Kyle get pushed, falling onto the stoop, I threw open my door and jumped out. "_Hey_!" I yelled, catching Chris's attention.

He smiled easily at me - he looked stoned. "Ah. Shannon Moore, my favorite wrestler."

I was already up the steps, kneeling next to Kyle. She was rubbing the back of her head. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

Kyle shook her head.

I looked back at Chris. "How'd he find you?"

"I... He - " Kyle burst into tears. "_Please don't leave_!"

"What - " Two black shoes came into my view. I followed them up the profile, squinting into the face of someone holding one of the most valuable things that I had in my house.

Chloe.

**A/N: Uh oh. Draaaaaama. More tomorrow! Review if you please. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I had an excellent plan for this chapter, but it ended up getting fucked up the ass because of one word I skipped when I read the information I was going to use. So I'm going to bullshit my way through this, and it won't be as good, but at least it'll be accurate.**

I fell back on my ass, slamming my tailbone against the hard, concrete stoop. I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. "Who the fuck are you?"

The dude - who looked a lot like Big Show - just grimaced at me and started to step over my legs, clomping his huge shoes against the lower step.

I grabbed his calf. It felt like a tree trunk. "Hey, asshole." I climbed my way to my feet, holding myself up against the railing. "I asked you a question."

"Oh, don't worry," Chris called, walking languidly toward us. He smiled at me. "Sorry that we have to run, but... Hey. Time is money, right?"

I raised a brow. "Are you drunk, dude?"

"Nah. It's a, uh... " He broke out into a fit of laughter. "It's a celebratory high!"

I glanced at Matt, who had made his way over from the car. "Uh huh." I looked at Chris again. "And what, exactly, are we celebratin'?"

Chris took Chloe, juggling her in his arms. "For bein' the smartest son of a bitch this side of the Mason Dixon line."

"Please don't hurt her," Kyle said weakly.

"Hurt her?" Chris laughed. "Dear, naive wife. I'm saving her."

Matt gave me a look.

"From what?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

Chris smiled. "Well, actually, from you."

I furrowed my brow. "Me? What the hell are you talkin' about?"

Chris struggled to go through his pocket, jostling Chloe almost upside down. He handed her to his friend like she was a doll. "I don't think" -he grunted, ripping a piece of paper out of his pocket- "judges take kindly to children living in houses with drug addicts."

"What is that?"

He unfolded the worn paper, holding it out like a sign. He started dancing. "Look who's got a court order, look who's got a court order!"

I snatched it from his hands, scanning it quickly. It was all legal bullshit I didn't understand. What caught my eye was that it was approved by a court house in Moore County. "How the fuck did you get this?"

"I picked it up on the way here." Chris took Chloe again. "You'd be surprised how easily you can get one of those things!"

I shook my head. "This doesn't make sense. How can you even do this? Chloe hasn't been in danger."

Chris laughed. "You're out of your mind, lightweight! Do you remember what you had to bring Chloe home from this morning?"

"The hospital."

Chris grinned. "For... ?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. She had a fever - it just happened."

"Ah!" Chris threw his hand into the air. "But! For what?"

"I... don't know, exactly."

"Malnourishment!" Chris pulled out another slip. "Says it right here. Didn't the doctor say anything to you two?"

I looked at Kyle. "Did he?"

Kyle shook her head. "No. He just said it happens sometimes."

"Yeah!" Chris scoffed. "When you don't _feed her_."

"This is bullshit!" I snatched the information from him. "How did you even get this?"

Chris winked. "My charm, I guess."

"Let me see," Matt said quietly, coming up beside him. I handed the papers down. Matt was smart - he would find something wrong with it.

"Who the fuck is this?" Chris asked.

"Matt," I said flatly. Matt looked up at me quickly, then back at the papers, putting my keys in his back pocket. "He's a wrestler, too."

"Damn, you guys stick together, don't you?" Chris's laugh was really high. He slapped his friend's arm, who smiled slightly. "You can make a hundred wrestlers look at it, it still won't change the facts."

"What facts? There are no facts."

"No facts! Bruce" -Chris whacked his friend's arm, holding out his hand- "give me what you found."

Bruce reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a white envelope, 'Exhibit A' scrawled across the top in permanent marker. He placed on Chris's palm.

Kyle came up next to me, putting her hand around my elbow. "What is that?"

I shook my head. "I have no idea."

Chris opened the flap, lifting the thick pouch to his face. "Ahh. Smells wonderful. This is pretty hefty, too - how much did you pay for this shit?"

"Shannon, what is that?" Kyle asked, voice raising an octave.

"I said I don't know, Kyle!" I turned to Chris. "What is that?"

"This, my lovely wife and wrestler, is pot." He sealed it, handing it back to Bruce. "And if I didn't have to keep my daughter away from this freak over here, I'd smoke it all right this second."

Kyle's hand dropped. "What are you talking about?"

Chris smiled. "Oh? You don't know?"

My eyes narrowed. "You fuckin' shit - "

"Your boyfriend's a little heavy on the stuff, sweetheart."

"That's not true!" I looked to Kyle, eyes pleading. "It's not mine. Honey, you gotta believe me."

She turned her head. "I... "

"Oh, it's yours, all right." Chris hitched Chloe up on his hip. "We found it in your room."

"The fuck you doin' goin' through my stuff, man?"

"You kidding me? I could smell it." Chris grinned. "And boy, did it smell good."

Kyle was already backing away from me, shaking her head.

I looked at her. "No! No, baby, don't believe him. He's lyin'."

"I can't believe... " Kyle trailed off, eyes wet.

"Fuckin' asshole," I growled, turning back to Chris. "I haven't done that shit since I started dating her."

"Ah! So you admit to it!"

"I admit to it, but that's _not_ mine." I pointed at the envelope. "I've never had that much in my life."

"It's true," Matt put in, looking up from his assessment. "That's not his."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Biased."

Matt shrugged, looked at me, then back at the paper.

I reached out to Kyle. "Honey - "

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed, stumbling back against the wall of my house. She covered her face and started crying again.

My eyes started to water. "Kyle - "

"You asshole." She wiped her nose. "How could you do that? With my baby here?"

"I didn't!" I ran my hands through my hair. "Kyle, I didn't. I haven't."

"Stop lying!" She buried her face in her arm. "I'm so sick of liars."

"That's ironic."

We all turned to Matt. He kept his eyes on Kyle, but moved forward, handing the papers to me.

"What?" I asked, looking down.

He stabbed his finger at a certain section. "Please read me the name of your girlfriend."

I squinted at the small print, hearing the words come out of my mouth before my brain even registered it. "Kyle Manning."

My heart stopped.

Kyle was by my side in a second, trying to turn my face toward her, screaming. "No! No, Shannon, please, don't think - "

"You still haven't told him the truth?" Chris asked, amused. "You are just _full_ of surprises, honey."

I dropped the papers, watching them glide to the ground.

"Shannon - Shannon, please. It's complicated. I don't know how to say - "

"Just say it," I said flatly, looking up at her. "Just say it. 'I'm married to Chris.'"

Kyle bit her lip, tears seeping down her face.

"Just say it."

She shook her head.

"Just _fucking_ say it!" I screamed, eyes blurring with water.

She looked down, lids dropping. "I can't."

I laughed humorlessly. "Why? Why can't you?"

"It's complicated."

I exhaled through my nose. "Right."

Chris snatched the papers from my feet, cramming them into his pocket. "Well, seeing as me and Bruce here are pressed for time, and you two seem to have a _whole_ different problem on your hands, we'll leave you alone."

I looked at him. "When's the court date?"

"Friday." Chris glanced between Kyle and myself. "Will I be seeing you there? Or not?"

Kyle covered her face again, heavy sobs wracking her body.

I turned to Chris. "Or not."

Kyle gasped, arms dropping against her legs. She was a mess. "Shannon - "

I stepped away from her reach, taking my keys from Matt's waiting hands. "Good luck."

**A/N: MORE DRAMA? This is like a Lifetime movie. I love it. Review if you please. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

I'd made some stupid mistakes in my life, but that night was probably, by far, the worst. When we got back to Matt's house, Jeff and Jill were waiting to congratulate me for proposing to Kyle. They were a little taken aback when I stormed into the house, grabbed the nearest bottle of liquor - which, unfortunately, was Travelers Club Vodka - and downed the rest of its contents.

I heard Matt explaining everything to them, but I didn't want to. I wanted to rip my eardrums out and throw them on the floor. The room was already spinning, so I fell against the counter helplessly.

Matt looked up at me. "Shan. You okay?"

I tipped the bottle over heavily, listening to it bounce against the tile. It was so shitty that it was plastic. No wonder I felt like I was going to puke. "No. Let's go out."

Matt sighed, turning to Jeff and Jill. "Can we go out? I don't really want to leave him alone."

Jill nodded supportively, winding her arm around Jeff's. "Yes. We can do whatever it takes to help Shannon deal with this."

I laughed. "_Wrong_ answer, sweetheart." I tipped back, tripping over my shoe. "Just like every-fucking-one else."

Matt came over to me, grabbing my shoulder. "Come on, man, I'll help you into the car."

"I don't need help," I grumbled. "I don't need anything."

I could see Matt gazing at Jill, who shook her head and buried her face against Jeff's neck. They'd never seen me like this. Drunk, yes. Heartbroken? Not so much.

* * *

I opened my eyes. Wherever I was, I was laying on something sticky, and the room was dimly lit. Music was blasting and I could hear people laughing, but that didn't make any difference. I didn't want to be there.

"This is pathetic," someone commented.

"Jill, just let him handle it the way he wants to."

"By drinking himself to death? That's hardly dealing with it, Jeff."

"Why am I even arguing with you? I can't see what he's doing. I shouldn't even be here."

"Oh, great. Now you're going to start feeling bad for yourself?"

"I've been feeling bad for myself the day his stupid ex-girlfriend popped me in the head."

"She's not his ex-girlfriend," Matt said gently. "At least, not yet."

"Well, she might as well be." Jill sighed angrily. "Doing this to poor Shannon. I knew the bitch was trouble, right from the beginning."

Matt chuckled. "Right off the giddy up."

I lifted my head, sliding back against the seat I was in. We were sitting in a booth in some dingy-looking bar, surrounded by people who eyed us carefully. I couldn't tell if they knew who we were or not.

"Hey there, sunshine," Matt said brightly, laughing. "You have a nice nap?"

I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth, looking at everybody. "Where are we?"

"A bar." Matt smiled. "Just the way you wanted it."

"Yeah," Jill said bitterly, glaring at me. "So live it up so I can go home."

"Jill, give it a rest," Jeff said tiredly. He was wearing sunglasses, but one of his brows raised over them. "I've had enough of your bitching to last me a lifetime."

"Why aren't you nice to me anymore?" Jill crossed her arms. "You used to love me, you know."

"I still love you," he said quietly.

Jill's eyes softened.

I looked at Matt, dazed. "Have they been doing that since we got here?"

He smiled slightly. "They've been doing that for the past three days."

"Right. Well, congratulations on making up, as usual." I inhaled heavily, snagging the beer sitting in front of me. "It's about time I go find some hot ladies. I need a revenge fuck before I leave here tonight."

Matt swallowed, nodding. He looked disappointed. "Yeah. Do whatever you need to, man. We'll be here."

I waved him away and stumbled up to the bar, sliding into a seat next to a really pretty girl. She was my challenge for the night. Maybe she'd end up being my girlfriend, then turn around and tell me she's a lesbian, or something.

With what my life had become, I wouldn't be surprised.

"Hey," I slurred. I tapped her shoulder. "Honey, you're lookin' pretty lonely."

She looked down at me, a playful glint in her emerald eyes. "You're lookin' pretty pathetic."

I shrugged. "I feel pretty pathetic."

Her eyes locked with mine, and she wheeled around, sliding her drink smoothly with her. "You're Shannon Moore, aren't you?"

I smiled. "Yeah. How'd you figure that one out?"

"My friend watches wrestling." She sipped her drink - a Cosmopolitan, I think - and crossed her long, sexy legs so her heel touched my calf. "What're you doing here all by yourself?"

"Lookin' for a woman," I said quietly, trying to smile. I couldn't. "Know any?"

She smiled. "I can think of one. Maybe two."

I took a swig of my beer. "What's your name, honey?"

"Chrissy." She ran her hand down her thigh, stopping at her knee. "I guess I already know who you are."

"Oh, yeah?" I grinned. "Maybe you should get to know me a little better."

"Maybe I should," she said seductively. "Want another drink?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm think I'm good. Do you?"

She took the maraschino cherry from her glass and slid it off the plastic tooth pick with her teeth, chewing it slowly. "No, I'm not very thirsty. For a drink, anyway."

I put my hand on her knee, over hers. "What're you thirsty for?"

Her foot stroked my leg. "Something a little _more_... heavy."

She was good at her job, let me tell you. I was almost afraid. She might've been a hooker. "I've been known to be a little... heavy."

Her eyes narrowed just slightly, the color shining a little brighter. She put her drink down. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

She threw a twenty on the counter top, sliding out of her seat in such a way that her chest practically broke through her shirt. She grabbed my hand and tumbled me off the stool, pulling me toward the door.

I saluted to Matt on my way by, who just sat somberly, turning his head as I went through the exit.

She let go of me as soon as we hit the pavement, digging through her purse for her keys. "My house or yours?" she asked quickly, business-like.

I stopped. My house. Kyle was still there. Kyle, my girlfriend, the woman I was in love with.

"Shannon?" She turned, cocking her hip. "That _is _your name, right?"

I blinked at her, feeling my eyes water. "I can't do this," I whispered.

She gaped at me, eyes narrowed. "What?"

I shook my head, dropping the bottle of beer I had in my hand. It splintered against the sidewalk, liquor seeping against my shoes. "I can't do this."

She crossed her arms. "Oh, really."

I nodded, walking backwards toward the door. "I... Sorry."

She unlocked her car. "Whatever, asshole."

I felt bad I'd led her on, but it just wasn't right. I needed to be with Kyle - fuck Chris, fuck what he said. Fuck whatever happened, and why she married him. I didn't care. I needed her just as much as she needed me. And that was more important than a fucking last name.

I walked back to the table in a daze, barely noticing the tears spilling down my cheeks. People stumbled into me and apologized, then stared when they saw that I was crying. I felt like a fool.

"Matt," I said breathlessly, stumbling up beside him.

He looked up, brow knit together. "Yeah?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat, angrily wiping my cheeks. "Can you get me out of here?"

Matt sighed with relief and looked down, nodding. "Yeah." He tilted his head up again. "No problem."

**A/N: I was going to make Shannon sleep with her, but it didn't feel right. I don't know. Review if you please.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: I must warn you - this is incredibly short. But I couldn't push it any more than I did, so just remember - quality, not quantity. :)**

The next time I woke up, sunlight was streaming through the deck door, blinding my sore eyes. I groaned and rolled over, finding my entire body stiff and crying for something comfortable. Dry spit cracked on the side of my mouth, and my hat was still half on my head, bent against my temple.

I wanted to jump in front of a truck. Or maybe I already did - I sure felt like it.

A door opened far away, someone padding his feet against the hard linoleum. He coughed, turned something on, thumped open the refrigerator.

I moaned again.

"Rough night, buddy?"

I looked up. Matt leaned against the back of the couch, smiling at me.

He brought his hand down and patted my stomach. "Want some coffee?"

I was struggling to get up, righting my hat, grabbing my keys. "No, no. I gotta... I gotta get to Kyle."

Matt straightened when I stumbled off the couch, knocking into his end table before heading for the door. "You sure you can drive?" he called.

I shrugged. "If I can't, I won't end up in any worse shape than I am now."

He was at the door when I'd started the car, leaning against the door frame, brows lowered in apprehension. "Drive safe, Shan," he said loudly.

I nodded, throwing up my hand as I wheeled my car around, pointing it toward the long driveway. I leaned out my window. "You want me to call when I get there?"

Matt smiled, shaking his head. "Nah, I think you're fine."

I grinned, threw the car into drive, and peeled down the road, forgetting to signal as I tore onto the street.

The ride home was quiet. But quiet was good, because my headache was starting to fade. The balmy morning air blew in through my windows, rustling my hair into my eyes. I pulled it away, behind my ear, and rested my elbow against the door.

Maybe I should let Kyle grovel a little first. Apologize before I take her back. She was the one who was actually lying - not me. She was the one who told me she hadn't married Chris. I was just a victim.

I think.

I was on my street before I knew it, turning into my driveway. None of the lights were on - I guess she went home. I sighed and shut off my car, hopping out and heading to the door.

My living room looked sad and empty. One of Chloe's carriers was set on the couch cushion, shadowed softly from the light. I headed into the kitchen, tossing my keys on one of the tables on the way.

Kyle was standing at the stove, staring blankly into the coffee mug in her hand. Her hair was a mess and pulled back, and it looked like she'd slept just as bad as I had.

I cleared my throat.

She looked over tiredly, eyes wide and red and puffy.

I moved closer. "Hi."

She sighed and looked down, tracing her long finger around the rim of her cup. "What do you want?" she said softly, innocently.

I walked until I was next to her, close enough to breathe on her shoulder. She sniffled sadly, placing her forgotten coffee on the counter.

"Please leave." She wiped at her tears. "I can't bear to see you right now."

I moved her hair off her neck, lowering my head. I kissed right under her ear, stopping, waiting, looking for a reaction.

I felt her sigh, felt her tense, fingers gripping the edge.

I lowered my eyes and kissed her again, where her shoulder met her neck, the soft spot she had.

She choked on a sob, turned into my arms, throwing her hands around my head. I grabbed her with so much force it threw us back against the counter, but we bounced around unscathed, my mouth lost with hers.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears mixing against her lips.

"I love you." I buried my face in her hair, gripping every part of her, making sure she wouldn't disappear.

"I miss Chloe," she cried.

I pushed Kyle away, arms length, and stared at her with narrowed eyes. "Then let's get her back."

**A/N: Ahh, determined Shannon Moore. How handsome. Review if you please. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: I couldn't write the past couple of days because there was a death in the family. So I just want to say Happy Birthday to Matt Hardy, even if I'm two days late. He's my favorite of the Hardys, so he deserves it. :)**

We had until tomorrow to find something on Chris. Matt, Jeff and Jill came over to help, but all they did was bring take-out sushi. Matt was determined to help us find something illegal, but when we asked Jeff to help us, he just smirked and said, "Oh yes. Do you have anything in braille?"

I really hoped he got his sight back soon.

We tried to find as many records as we could with Chris. Kyle still had some from the days when she was... married to him, I guess. They were all DUI's, but she also had paperwork from when he went to AA meetings, so those couldn't really do us any good.

While Kyle worked on that, Matt and I were trying to clear _my_ name. The three _thousand_ dollar bag of pot that Chris supposedly found in my room was pretty intense. There was no way Chloe was coming back if Kyle was with me and that evidence was Exhibit A.

"Did he ever do any drugs?" Matt asked, mouth full, bent over a manila folder stacked with legal papers. He looked up at Kyle, who sat silently, adjacent to him, spreading out sheets on my dining room table.

"Did he ever do any drugs," she repeated, scoffing. "He did so many drugs, it's absolutely preposterous to think he could function properly."

I put my hands in my pockets. "Well, couldn't we just do something with a drug test?"

She shook her head. "Chris isn't that stupid. He won't do anything tomorrow."

"Aren't there tests to determine how many drugs have been in his body?"

She shrugged, rifling through a stapled stack.

I sighed.

Matt sat with a pen in his hand, scanning three pages at once, stuffing his mouth with rice. He was a man of many talents - I just hoped one of them was going to help me.

"Did you find anything about the baby?" Jill asked quietly, coming into the room. She was standing next to Jeff, who leaned against the doorway, arms crossed.

Kyle looked frazzled, picking up a sheet and hurrying over to Jill. "I contacted the doctor that took care of Chloe. He generously handed over her file, but didn't say a word about her being malnourished." She met my gaze, letting the paper slide out of her hand and into Jill's. "Do you think Chris was lying?"

I grimaced slightly. "He might be. How can we prove that?"

She was shaking her head, running her hands through her hair. "There isn't any way."

"Wait," Jill said, chewing something fried and crunchy. She couldn't eat sushi, being pregnant and all. She stabbed the page with a manicured finger. "What does this say? I can never read doctors' handwriting."

Kyle read over her shoulder, squinting at the print. She took the file into her own hands, walking slowly into the light.

"What's it say?" I asked quietly, coming over to her side.

She squinted harder. "I can't really read it."

I took it from her. The doctor had written something, quickly scrawled across the designated box. I couldn't make it out either, but none of it looked like malnourishment.

She watched me put the paper down. "Did you see anything?"

I shook my head. "Nah. It looked like high fever."

"That's what I thought," she said quietly, rubbing her arms.

I frowned, leaning against the table. I felt Matt reach behind me, snag the paper. "You feelin' okay?"

Kyle looked up, blinking at me. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah."

I moved toward her, putting my arms around her back. She sighed and turned into me, rubbing her cheek against my shoulder. "We'll get her back," I whispered, kissing her hair.

"I hope."

Matt growled, slamming his palms against the table. "I can't _fucking_ find anything! This is bull shit. We know the facts, we know the truth, why can't we find a single, goddamn piece of evidence to attest our case?"

I shrugged, turning with Kyle in my arms. "I don't know, man. Just how life works, I guess."

"Bull shit!" Matt shoved the papers, sending them sliding, flying, floating to the ground. "We can do this. We can figure this out. Chris won't win. He can't."

Kyle sighed into my shirt. "What else can we do?"

Jeff laughed slightly. "Murder?"

I smiled. "There's always that option."

Matt was serious, though. He ran his hands over his hair, gripping his skull. "If I could just figure out how he got that court order... How he had proof that Chloe was malnourished... "

"Matt, don't hurt yourself, man." I let go of Kyle, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We'll figure this out. Don't make yourself crazy."

"I can't, man! We need to do this right now. We can't fucking wait around for something to fall right into our laps. Your reputation is at stake, Kyle's reputation is at stake, and after your entire world comes crashing down with unnecessary drug meetings and press releases, you still won't have Chloe."

That really hurt. It struck a chord somewhere deep inside of me. Matt was right - we needed to get serious.

I could hear the house phone ringing in the back of my mind. I almost never used it, so I really didn't know where it was. I looked at Kyle. "Can you get that, honey?"

She nodded. "Sure."

I sighed, collapsing into the chair next to Matt's. He kept searching frantically, pushing papers aside, flipping covers open, stacking them messily next to his arm. He looked schizophrenic - his mouth moved slightly, but no words came out.

"Well, we kind of figured out that Chloe wasn't malnourished." I tapped the paper in front of me. "So that's a plus."

"You're right," Matt mumbled. "I figured out what it said." He shuffled files, pulled the one from under my hand. "'High fever caused by... " He narrowed his eyes. "Wait. High fever... natural occurrence amongst young babies, blah, blah, blah." He put the paper down. "Didn't say anything about not being fed."

I let out my breath. "Well, that's a relief."

Kyle came back into the room, holding the phone. "A number I didn't recognize," she muttered, when everyone turned to look at her. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"What if... " Jeff rubbed his chin slightly. "Do we know any drug dealers?"

Jill laughed. "Oh, yeah, I know _tons_."

"No, I'm serious." Jeff smiled, reaching out to find where Jill was. He smacked her side. "Bitch."

"Wait, wait." I turned to him, furrowing my brow. I felt Kyle touch my back. "Keep goin'."

Jeff awkwardly put his arm around Jill, hitting the side of her head slightly. "Well, who says Chris got that weed from... " He paused. "Where you from again?"

Kyle laughed softly. "Sturbridge."

"Right. Sturbridge." He shrugged. "Do you know what I mean? He could've gotten it right here in Cameron."

"Or anywhere on his way down," Matt countered. He slid back, slouching against the chair. "You're on the right track, Jeff, just a few exits off."

"You and your fuckin' analogies," Jeff grumbled.

"No, no, I think Jeff's on to something." I slapped the table, turning to Matt. "Think they have drug dealers in the phone book?"

Matt glared at me.

I smiled. "Just kiddin'."

Kyle's hand slid onto my thigh. "Babe, I know what you're thinking, but I don't think it's going to work."

"Come on! Anything can work." I pointed at Matt. "And you, Matt Hardy, should be the most optimistic."

Matt just groaned, dropping his head to the table.

"Well, you found out Chloe wasn't sick because of how you took care of her." Jill shrugged. "That means something, doesn't it?"

"Yes. And If Kyle were single, that would be enough to get Chloe back. But since she's with _me_, who supposedly smokes pot like it's my job, I need to clear my name as well as hers."

Kyle grabbed my arm, pulling me close to her mouth. "What if we broke up?"

My stomach dropped. "Seriously?"

She nodded, eyes glazing. "I mean... Just for a while. So you have no connection to - "

"No, no," Matt said sternly. He wagged his finger. "That won't work. There's some sort of probation you're on... Ninety days or something. They could catch you."

"Well... " Kyle shrugged, turning her face away. "Maybe it should be permanent, then."

The room was silent, everyone awkwardly staring at the two of us. I took her hand, turning to face her. "No. Kyle, we can't do this."

"But - "

"But nothin'! We can't ruin our lives because of your fucking... " I felt my anger boiling. My fist clenched. "Your fucking husband!"

Kyle finally let the tears go, dropping my hand to cover her face.

"Maybe there's a different way," Jill said softly.

"There's no other way!" I yelled, standing so quickly my chair flipped back. "Right, Kyle? No other fucking way."

She just kept on sobbing.

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine. We'll break up. Get the fuck out of my house."

"Shannon, this isn't about you!" she cried.

"The fuck it isn't!" I turned away, crossing my arms.

Jill went over to Kyle, patting her shoulders awkwardly. I bumped my fist against the wall, leaning my forehead to the plaster.

"Shannon."

I sighed. "_What_?"

Matt slid his chair back, holding out the phone. "You have a new voicemail."

I furrowed my brow. "On my house phone?"

Matt nodded.

I took the receiver, dialing the mailbox. I went through the necessary details, waiting for the message to start.

"Chris, ya motherfucker. I should kill you - I give ya a fuckin' pound, ya give me two hunderd bucks? Ya piece of shit. I knew I shouldn't have trusted ya. Never trust a goddamn yankee. Watch your back, motherfucker. I got people, y'understand? People thatta gonna _blow_ your head off. I'm comin' for ya, Manning. You best go back up North while ya still got ya legs."_ End of messages._

I must've looked pretty fucked up, because everyone was staring at me when I finally moved my eyes. A gasp of air came into my lungs, and I dropped the phone, falling back against the wall.

Kyle was up in a second. "What's the matter?"

I looked at her, her pretty face streaked with mascara and eyeliner, and just started to laugh.

Matt wrinkled his nose. "Shan. You hit your head, buddy?"

I slid down the wall, holding my stomach, laughing until tears came to my eyes.

"What is he _laughin_' about?" Jill asked angrily, crossing her arms. "This isn't a funny situation, Shannon Moore. You need to - "

"He used my phone." I felt my lungs constricting, but I kept snickering. "That dumbass used my phone to make the deal."

Matt's eyes lightened. "He did what?"

"He used my phone!" I looked at Kyle, eyes shining. "He used my phone to buy the pot. To buy the pot he put in my room."

Matt's mouth opened, but nothing came out at first. Then, an obnoxious laugh exploded. "That stupid son of a bitch!"

Jeff was guffawing too, in that high pitched way of his. His hand was pressed against his stomach, his eyes closed, teeth gleaming in the light. Jill, overcome with joy, ran over to Jeff and threw herself against him, putting her arms around his neck.

Kyle came over to me and bent down, smiling softly. "Well. Looks like I'm staying. If you'll have me."

I nodded, a small smirk playing on my lips. "Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

**A/N: Ah, the sweet justice. Only a few more chapters. Actually, only a couple. Wait, maybe three. I don't know. I haven't decided. :) Review if you please. It'd make me happy if you did.**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: I'm literally slipping into a coma as I write this. I hope I don't reveal the ending before it actually happens, or something. I'd make Frank proofread it, but he doesn't really like me writing stories about wrestlers that are in close vicinities to where we live. Jealous bastard.**

The sunlight streaming in through the windows was the first thing that woke me up. I'd barely been asleep anyway. Kyle left around eleven the night before, and I went to bed right after that, but the minute my head hit the pillow, my eyes wouldn't shut.

So many things ran through my head while I tossed and turned and punched my pillows. I thought about Kyle, and what she would do if she actually lost Chloe. Would she blame herself? Would she blame _me_? She had almost broken up with me that day to save her daughter - what would she do if she actually lost her?

The thoughts turned into nightmares, and I kept waking up screaming. I guess I had slept, just not very much. My restless slumber took me into the early hours of the morning, when I finally closed my eyes and didn't open them until six-fifty.

After showering and putting on the nicest thing I owned, I stumbled down the stairs and narrowed my eyes at the glare shining against the kitchen tile.

Kyle was at the stove, crunching on a piece of bacon while her other hand held a mug of coffee. She wore a simple dress, but she looked like a knock-out. I took a step back, my heart beginning to palpitate.

She looked up when she heard my feet squeak against the floor. "Good morning."

I smiled, leaning against the door frame. "You're here early."

She shrugged, looking away, shaking the pan on the stove. "We're supposed to be in court by nine. Want something to eat?"

I shook my head. "Nah. I'm a little... "

"Discombobulated?" She laughed when my mouth opened slightly and my brows dropped to my eyes. "It means frazzled," she clarified. "Confused."

"Oh." I wandered into the kitchen, hopping up onto the counter behind her. "Yeah."

Kyle switched off the burner and turned to me, slapping my knee with a smile. "Did you sleep well?"

I grimaced. "Not really."

She sighed. "Yeah. Me neither."

"I kept thinkin' about Chloe."

"Me too." She looked up, eyes dark and worried. "Do you think we lost her, Shan?"

I shook my head immediately. "No. We got her. Chris can't win."

"I guess." She lifted the cup to her mouth, but didn't drink. She met my gaze. "What if he does?"

"Stop talkin' crazy," I mumbled, pulling at my pant legs.

She thumped the coffee next to me, sloshing brown liquid onto the counter. "Stop talking idealistically! There's a definite chance he could win, and I could lose my daughter for the rest of my life."

I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her between my legs, pressing her face to my stomach. I never realized how short she was. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt.

"I'd never forgive myself," she whispered.

I sighed, running my hand down the back of her hair. "Just take it one step at a time."

"But, Shannon - "

I shushed her, pulling her back to look down at her. I smiled softly. "Calm down. Don't work yourself up over something that may not even happen."

She laughed quietly, running her fingers under her eyes. "Where would I be without you?"

I sighed.

Probably still with her daughter.

* * *

I felt like a criminal on trial walking into that court house. Everyone stared and glared at me, made me go through metal detectors. I had to practically take off all of my clothes because something kept setting the fucking thing off.

Matt decided to come with us, leaving Jeff and Jill at home. He said Jeff didn't feel like it was necessary for him to be there. Bull _shit_. He was one of my best friends - I needed him just as much as I needed Matt. It was the first time in a while I was disappointed in him.

Kyle sat calmly on one of the benches outside the double doors of the court room. I, on the other hand, was pacing the length of the hallway, biting my nails, pushing my hair back, fiddling with my pockets. I couldn't sit still.

"Shannon, you're making me dizzy," Matt complained, slouching next to Kyle.

"Sorry," I mumbled, playing with my necklace. "Just a little... " I looked at Kyle, stopping. "What was that word you used?"

She smiled softly. "Discombobulated."

I nodded, glancing at Matt. "Discombobulated."

"I think you might be more nervous than discombobulated," Matt said pensively, rubbing the side of his face. He yawned loudly. "Fuck, I'm tired."

"I don't even know why you came out here," Kyle said quietly, turning her head to him. "It's not open to the public."

Matt shrugged. "I'm here for you. So what if I don't see it."

Kyle grinned and looked at me. I smiled back.

"Ah, the whole crew showed up," someone sneered beside me. "How wonderful."

I glared at Chris. "Surprised you're up this early."

Chris's grin was easy, eyes squinting. "Oh, yeah? And why's that?"

"Drug addicts usually don't get up before noon."

Chris laughed, poking my shoulder with his finger. "And _you_ should know a lot about that, right, Shannon?"

My fist tightened at my side, but I said nothing.

Chris turned to Kyle, smiling. "Hey, sweetheart. Ready to come back home yet?"

"Like I'd go _any_where with you," she growled.

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It'd be the only way you got to see your daughter."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, we'll see about that."

Chris glared at me, but smiled. "Yes, we certainly _will_ see."

I watched him walk away, busying himself with something his lawyer had pulled out of his briefcase. My stomach was grumbling with fury.

"You should probably get going," Matt said, nodding toward the clock on the opposite wall. "It's almost nine."

Kyle sighed, standing up. Matt was already next to her, hugging her tightly. They murmured to each other, pulled back, still in each other's arms. She smiled and patted his arm, breaking the hold.

Matt came over and hugged me. "You're gonna get her, man," he said softly.

I nodded. "If we get Chloe back... " I glanced at Kyle, looking back at Matt. "I'm askin' her to marry me."

Matt shrugged, clapping a hand onto my shoulder. He smiled. "Well, then let me be the first to congratulate you."

I slapped his arm lightly. "Thanks, man."

"Sorry to uh, break up your little _love_ fest." Chris stumbled over to the double doors, grabbing both handles behind his back. "But we have a little date of our own."

"Can't wait," I hissed, glaring at him.

"Better hurry up." He threw open the doors, pointing to the clock directly over his head.

I looked up, just as the hand hit nine-oh-one.

He smiled, already in the room. "You're gonna be late."

**A/N: Okay, I won't be able to write until Sunday, so I decided to give you this. I'm thinking three more chapters after this one. Then I'll start my next one. :) Review if you please. I'm sick - pity me.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: I have slipped further into a coma.**

The court room was relatively small, but with the amount of people in it, it seemed like a stadium. Every step I took my boots would thump against the ground, coinciding with Kyle's simultaneous clicks. I grabbed her hand walking down the aisle, smiling when she gave it a gentle squeeze.

Chris was already at the table adjacent to ours, speaking quietly with his lawyer. He glared at us when we walked through the barrier. "Good luck," he said snidely. "You'll need it."

"Likewise, Manning." I gave him a thumbs up, sitting next to my attorney.

Doug Peters, my lawyer, dropped an aluminum briefcase on the table, clicking open the locks. "Okay, Shannon. Since there are no other witnesses, Kyle and yourself will be asked to testify. Are you prepared to do so?"

I nodded, looking at Kyle. She did the same.

Doug dropped his head, opening a file. "Wonderful. Now, it says you're being charged with... negligence of a minor. It also seems that you, Shannon, are not only being charged with that, but also with possession of marijuana."

I rolled my eyes. "I have evidence that disproves that."

"Good, good," he said nonchalantly, rifling through some papers. "And you've already given me the child's medical report, correct?"

Kyle nodded. "Yes. I have another copy if you need it."

He waved her away. "That won't be necessary."

She glanced at me uncertainly. I patted her knee.

"Now. I have to warn you." Doug dropped into the seat next to me, leaning over so Kyle could hear. "A lawyer's job is to make the other client confess. I guarantee... " He glanced at his folder. "Mr. Manning's lawyer is going to use ambiguous accusations and contradictory statements to make you say something incriminating. You need to _think_ about the question before you answer it - don't take _too_ much time, but don't answer it right away."

I nodded. "Right. Of course."

The door across from us opened, and Doug slapped his file closed. "We'll get him," he whispered, watching a bailiff lumber in menacingly.

"All rise," he barked, hands clasped in front of him.

Chairs squeaked as we stood. I took Kyle's hand behind the table.

"The honorable judge Victor Rutford presiding." The bailiff stepped aside as an early-thirties man walked up behind him. He didn't even look like a judge. I could see high-tops underneath his robes.

"Be seated," the judge said curtly, sitting behind his podium. He put on black, rectangular glasses, flipping open the case. I saw him sigh inwardly, bored out of his mind. "Okay... We got a classic custody case here, I see. Who is the father of this child?"

Chris stood up, smoothing down his wrinkled tie. "I am, your honor."

The judge nodded. "And who's the mother?"

Kyle let go of my hand as she stood, smiling softly. "I am, your honor."

"Great." He leaned back, throwing his glasses on the file. "Your witness, Mr. Kramer."

Chris's lawyer stood up. "I call Kyle Manning to the stand."

Kyle looked at me nervously, squeezing my hand before heading over to the stand. The bailiff made her put her hand on a bible, going through the normal steps before she sat down, crossing her legs daintily.

Kramer's shoes clacked against the floor slowly, an easy shuffle to his step. "Mrs. Manning, why did you move to North Carolina?"

Kyle laced her fingers together against her lap. "I found it to be a perfect opportunity."

"For what?"

"To start over."

"And why would you want to start over?"

"My... husband wasn't exactly a great father figure. I didn't want Chloe subjected to that."

"Subjected to what, exactly?"

Kyle shrugged. "He was doing drugs. He was drinking. I came home one time and found him passed out on the couch. Chloe was in front of the television playing with an empty bottle of whiskey."

I wanted to throw up.

Mr. Kramer nodded. "Interesting. Where do you work?"

"Gas Chamber Ink."

"Gas... Chamber... Ink. Sounds like a safe environment for Chloe to grow up in."

"I object, your honor." Doug stood up, fingers braced against the desk. "The name of my client's work cannot be held against her."

"Sustained. Please rephrase your statement, Mr. Kramer."

Kramer sighed, rubbing the side of his face. "Mrs. Manning, what exactly do you do?"

"I'm a tattoo artist."

He nodded. "Is that where you met Mr. Moore?"

"Yes."

"You two hit it off?"

Kyle glanced at me, smiling slightly. "Not exactly."

"What does Mr. Moore do for a living?"

Doug jumped out of his seat. "Objection - If he wishes to know more about my other client, he should wait until he is called to the stand."

The judge looked like he'd just woken up. "Sustained. Stick to the task at hand, please."

Kramer nodded, flipping open the file in his hand. "It says here Chloe was taken to the hospital because of high fever and, eventually, loss of consciousness. Were you with her at the time?"

Kyle frowned. "No."

"Where were you, exactly?"

"At a barbecue. Shannon's friend was having one. Chloe was with Mrs. Kempston - she lives across the street from me."

Mr. Kramer nodded, rubbing his chin. "I see. Do you have any idea why Chloe slipped into unconsciousness?"

"The doctor told me that it just happens sometimes."

"When you don't feed her?"

"Objection!"

Before Doug could stand, the judge held up his hand. "Sustained."

Kramer looked pissed. He ran his hand over his hair, biting down on his lip. "It says here the doctor reported malnourishment."

Kyle shook her head. "That's not what was on her medical report."

"How do you know this?"

"My attorney has a copy of the document."

I saw Kramer clench his fist against the folder. He looked at the judge. "No further questions." He turned and headed back to his table, looking at Doug. "Your witness, Mr. Peters."

Doug stood up. "I have no questions for Mrs. Manning. Everything Mr. Kramer covered was what I was going to ask her."

The judge waved her away. "You may be seated, Mrs. Manning."

Kyle thanked him and stood up, heading back over to me. She was shaking when I grabbed her hand.

"I'd like to call Chris Manning to the stand." Doug stepped around the table, scanning the file while Chris went through the oath. He tossed the folder onto the table, walking easily in front him. "Mr. Manning, where do you currently reside?"

Chris smiled, laying his foot against his knee comfortably. "Sturbridge, Massachusetts."

"Do you have a job, Mr. Manning?"

"Yes, I do."

Doug raised his brow. "Where?"

Chris scratched the side of his nose. "I'd like to keep that private, thank you."

The judge thumped his palm against the podium, annoyed. "Strike the last statement from the record. Answer the question, Mr. Manning."

Chris shrugged. "I work at a small newspaper. I'm a copy editor."

Doug nodded. "Steady income?"

"Yes."

Doug started walking, pacing back and forth slowly. "What makes you think you're fit to be the legal guardian of this child?"

Chris broke his hands apart, holding them up. "What can I say? I plan on feeding my daughter."

The judge sighed angrily. "Strike that last statement from the record. Mr. Manning do not make assumptions in my court room."

Chris smiled easily. "Sorry, sir."

"Mr. Manning, my client has had custody of Chloe for the past six months or so. Why is that?"

"How should I know? I was drunk half the - " Chris shut his mouth, eyes panicked. I saw his fist clench against his leg.

Doug narrowed his eyes. "What was that, Mr. Manning?"

Chris shook his head. "Just... thinking too much. My thoughts are jumbled together."

"That's bullshit!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. "He said he was drunk half the time."

The judge knocked his gavel against the podium a couple of times. "Mr. Peters, please control your client before I have him removed from the court room."

Doug held his hand out to me, shaking his head. He turned back to Chris. "Mr. Manning, have you ever done drugs?"

Chris smiled. "Haven't we all?"

"Recently?"

"Absolutely not."

"What about marijuana?"

Chris shook his head, pointing at me. "That's his deal."

"Strike that from the record," the judge said tiredly.

"So you don't smoke pot?"

"No."

"Now or ever?"

Chris grinned. "Now."

"My file says you found a bag of marijuana in Mr. Moore's bedroom."

"That's correct."

"Did you have a search warrant when you found it?"

Chris shrugged nonchalantly. "I just happened to stumble upon it."

"In his bedroom."

"I was getting Chloe's things."

"Chloe's things aren't in my room!" I growled, hitting the desk with my hand.

The judge glared at me. "Mr. Moore, settle yourself before I have you thrown out."

I leaned back against my seat, crossing my arms.

Doug went to his briefcase, searching through it. "Where in his room did you find it, Mr. Manning?"

"Right on his dresser, next to my precious daughter's pacifier."

Kyle grabbed my hand before I could open my mouth, squeezing it gently.

Doug pulled out a manila envelope. "Judge Rutford, I'd like to show a piece of evidence."

He nodded. "Go right ahead."

Doug took out a small CD player, holding up a clear CD case with it. "In my hand is a copy of one of Mr. Moore's voicemails provided by his phone company."

My heart started pounding. This was it.

He pressed play. Nothing happened at first, then the voicemail started playing loudly. I felt myself smile as the color drained from Chris's face. When the CD ended, Doug turned it off. He tapped his pen against his palm.

"You know what I think, Mr. Manning?" he asked quietly.

Chris shook his head. "This isn't about what you think. This is about the facts."

"Okay. Do you know what's true, then?" Doug came around the desk, up to the witness stand. He braced himself against the railing. "You planted that pot in Mr. Moore's room - to frame him."

"Objection, your honor!" Kramer growled.

"Over-ruled."

Doug smiled. "It's on record, Mr. Manning. You made that deal. That's your pot - not Mr. Moore's."

"He... He's a wrestler!" Chris sat forward, looking up into Doug's face. "He does drugs!"

Doug stepped back, crossing his arms. "Do you have proof?"

Chris pounded his palm against the wood. "Just look at him!"

"Unfortunately, that's not enough." Doug smiled at the judge. "No further questions, your honor."

The judge nodded.

Doug pointed to Chris, grinning at Kramer. "Your witness, Mr. Kramer."

Mr. Kramer's face white as a ghost, he shook his head, clearing his throat. "No... No questions, your honor."

Judge Rutford sighed. "Very well, then." He put his glasses back on, gripping his mallet tightly. "Due to, what seems to be, false information, and evidence that supports this statement to be true, I have no other choice but to award Mrs. Manning full custody."

The gavel cracking against the podium knocked down a wall of tension in the room. I felt myself breathing easily, my hand practically breaking Kyle's. I could hear her crying.

The judge closed the file. "Case dismissed."

**  
A/N: Yay! They won. Now, I really have no idea what happens in a court room, but I talked to my mom and looked up some internet stuff, and this is the closet I could come up with. So I'm sorry if not everything is perfect - I'm a writer, not a lawyer, and this is a story, not a news article. Review if you please. Next chapter might be the last. :(**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: The final chapter. I really have no other words.**

Things certainly changed over the next couple of weeks. Kyle officially divorced Chris, and cut him off from seeing Chloe for the rest of his life. Which wasn't long, since we found out he overdosed on heroin a week later. We went to the funeral and put a picture of Chloe on his grave, but his mother wasn't too cool with us being there. She blamed Kyle for her son's death, saying that if she'd just worked it out with him everything would've been fine.

Suffice it to say, we didn't stay long.

When we came back from Sturbridge, Kyle moved in with me. Our relationship was way past the whole 'two houses' thing, even though it'd only been a couple of months. Time wasn't really the case with us. We were happier this way.

The day we invited Matt, Jeff and Jill over for a celebratory dinner, Chloe said her first word. Guess what it was? _Matt_. I accused Kyle of seeing him behind my back, but it was all in good fun. Although, the look on Matt's face was pretty hilarious when she said it again, right to him.

We were sitting in the dining room, waiting for Kyle. I could see her stirring something in the kitchen from my seat. Everyone's chatter slowly went away as I watched her taste something, wrinkle her nose, shake her head. She shook a little jar over the food, tasting it again. I smiled when she did.

Matt hit the table with his hand, sliding his glass in toward himself. He smiled. "Shannon, man, I gotta hand it to you."

I slowly broke my gaze from Kyle, that stupid grin still on my face. "What's that?"

"You picked _the_ hottest chick, with _the_ biggest problems, and still ended up coming out on top." He blinked at me. "How do you do it, brother?"

I sighed happily, putting my hands behind my head. "Just got a little _Moore_ charm than you do."

Jill rolled her eyes. "You are the biggest loser I know, Shannon."

"I take great pride in that, fatty." I leaned forward, resting my elbows against the table. "You look especially obese tonight, by the way."

"What can I say, Shan? It's a special occasion." She smiled, kicking me under the table.

Jeff jumped. "OW! Who just kicked me?"

Jill frowned. "Sorry, honey. I was tryin' to kick Shannon."

"Oh. You got my shin, babe." Jeff grimaced, eyebrows raising over his sunglasses. He rarely took them off now - he didn't feel comfortable without them.

Kyle came into the room, resting against the door frame with her arms crossed. "What are you guys up to?"

"Jill kicked me," Jeff said flatly.

"I didn't mean to!" Jill glared at him, looking at Kyle afterward. "I was trying to kick the asshole you're dating."

Kyle smiled. "Did you get him?"

Jill shrugged. "I don't know. I hit Jeff on the way."

"Don't worry." Kyle knocked her fist against my arm. "I got him for you."

"Ow!" I glared at her. "Thanks a lot, _honey_."

Kyle pursed her lips. "Oh, I'm sorry, babe."

Matt laughed, raising his glass to her. "A toast to Kyle!"

I gaped at him. "For punchin' me!?"

"Someone had to do it," Jill said with a smile.

Matt nodded. "For not only punching Shannon, but for putting up with all the bull shit he put her through."

"Hey, I resent that - "

"_Including_ the mohawk he's now sporting."

I stopped, looking up at Kyle. "You don't like my mohawk?"

Kyle wrinkled her nose, smiling playfully. "It's not... terrible."

"I don't believe this!" I sighed, shaking my head. I held up my drink. "Well. To Kyle, then."

Kyle laughed, opening her mouth to say something. The buzzer went off in the kitchen. She glanced out the doorway. "Oh! Food's done. Be right back."

I smacked her side on the way to the kitchen, catching her eye when she turned to glare at me.

"Hey, Shan."

I looked away, at Matt. "Yeah?"

"Since Kyle's outta ear shot... " He smiled drunkenly. "When you plannin' on proposing?"

I glanced back at her, smiling softly. "Sooner than you think, man."

* * *

I yawned loudly, turning off the bathroom light as I wandered into my room. Kyle was laying against the pillows, wearing glasses with her hair pulled back, reading a book. She didn't notice me until I fell onto the end of the bed, laying across her feet.

She smiled down at me. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Layin' here."

She made a noncommittal noise, going back to her book.

I sighed and rubbed her calf. "You check on Chloe or should I?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Did you check on Chlo, or should I?"

Her eyes slid to the page again, turning it. "You can check on her if you want. I did earlier, but... " She glanced at me. "If you want to. You know. Go ahead."

I nodded and kissed her shin, climbing over her legs. She kicked me as I headed to the door.

Chloe was sitting up when I went into her room, looking around curiously. She brightened when she spotted me, lifting her arms before I even got to her crib.

"Hey, darlin'," I said softly, picking her up. She giggled, trying to put her little arms around my neck. "I'm glad you're up."

She kicked her feet.

I went over to her dresser, taking her new toy off of it. "We need to go show momma your new toy, don't we?"

She looked at it pensively. Her hands barely fit around it.

"Just don't drop it, okay?" I smiled when she touched my cheek. I kissed her palm, heading back upstairs.

"She awake?" Kyle asked flatly, eyes scanning the page she was on.

"Yeah." I climbed into bed next to her, plopping Chloe in my lap. "She was restless. Wanted to show mommy her new toy."

Kyle looked at me, eyes narrowed. "What new toy?"

I shrugged, dropping my gaze to Chloe.

Kyle sighed, taking off her glasses. "Shannon, you need to stop spoiling - "

I bit my lip when she stopped talking, mouth open as her eyes fell onto Chloe. She looked up at me, then down again, taking the toy from her. I noticed her hands were shaking when she opened up the small, leather box.

"How do you like Chloe's new toy?" I asked quietly.

Kyle, eyes wet, looked up at me, mouth open in a smile. "How did you - "

I shook my head. "How do you like Chloe's new toy?"

She sniffed, taking the square-cut diamond out of the case. "I love it. It's perfect."

I smiled, helping her slide the silver band around her finger.

She kissed me on the lips. "Just like everything else."

**A/N: That's it, my friends. For now. :) I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story. I would not have finished it if not for you guys. Stay tuned - It's just the beginning. (Matt story next!)  
**


End file.
